The Legendary Demonic Priestess
by Mitsu Hoshi
Summary: About 2 sisters & they are not related at all. Raven the older sister & her younger sister Ayame night rain get along well, though Ayame is human, Raven is a demon! Looks human, but really is a demon. Ayame knows this, but no one else does. The 2 sisters meet pple from Kohana like Naruto. Triangle love story! Neji & Gaara love Raven! Raven is no longer alone & protects love 1's
1. Ch 1:My Perspective on Life

_**The Legendary Demonic Priestess **_

_**Chapter 1: My Perspective on Life**_

_Snow…..what is it? Pure, white snow is falling from the sky. Winter, oh how I love the snow dances around me and greeting me with frosty wind. Snow…..the one thing that's not red in this world, nor could be turned red in this world. This world, earth that we, people live in….is death for all living things. Violence means war, anger means war, and different people from different places means war. Everything has to do with war. So all of us people live in a world of bloodshed…weapons that we create merely help us to kill our own kind. People kill each other for so many foolish reasons….truly it is ridiculous. I wonder why humans-_

"_Big sister! Hey big sister, come'on lets go home now and eat!" _

_A twelve-year-old girl with longish purple hair ran towards her 'big sister' with a smile. imgres?q=anime+girl+with+purple+hair+and+green+eyes&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZkuPPL-jl6HAdM:&imgrefurl= /anime-boy-red-hair-green-eyes/&docid=NphEnFiQGXcy4M&imgurl= &w=400&h=500&ei=FfVMULPYNoL7ygHU74GgDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=564&vpy=111&dur=5500&hovh=251&hovw=201&tx=87&ty=273&sig=110390632396846183254&page=4&tbnh=167&tbnw=150&start=34&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:34,i:218_

_Yes, I am this purple girl's 'big sister.' Well we're actually not related, I watch over here cause her parents….well; they are gone so I take care of her. My 'little sister' has longish purple hair, emerald eyes and is five feet, five inches. Me? Well I'm almost six feet tall surprisingly; long raven black hair with dark blue eyes. Yes it is quite obvious that we look nothing alike. q=anime+girl+with+black+hair+and+blue+eyes&start=280&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&addh=36&tbm=isch&tbnid=Ut2OA3ElQ2LvmM:&imgrefurl= spots/anime/answers/show/420996&docid=MXu3KiIrdPvRgM&imgurl= image/answers/420000/420996_1344004591969_337_ &w=337&h=300&ei=4_VMUNTwOaXTyAG6toHgDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=112&vpy=129&dur=2844&hovh=212&hovw=238&tx=137&ty=230&sig=110390632396846183254&page=23&tbnh=159&tbnw=186&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:280,i:312_

"_Raven, please let us go home now, it's frigid out here," my little sister; Ayame pleaded me._

"_Very well, we shall leave now," I responded and started heading home, with Ayame trailing behind me._

_My name is Raven Moon and I am no ordinary 'big sister.' Really…I'm just one__** hell **__of a sister. _

_Okay my first time doing this, so comment 2 lemme no wut u think! Dont own anything except the 2 girl characters i made up: Raven & Ayame in a naruto story. _


	2. Ch 2:Intruder Alert: Protecting Ayame

**_Chapter 2: Intruder Alert: Take a vase of Action, Ayama!_**

_Laughter….I could hear Ayame laugh upstairs from here in the kitchen, even though she has her door closed. How do I hear her, you may ask? Well if I wanted you to know that, I would have told you already, but I will tell you this: I am no ordinary 'sister.' I set the table and start preparing my 'little sister's' plate. _

"_Ayame! Dinner time, Ayame!" _

_Next thing I hear is two feet racing down the stairs and in my sight as I set a plate of food down, a teenager purple head girl. Her aurora glowing brightly pink, clearly filled with happiness. (This is Ayame, but with green eyes)._

_ imgres?q=anime+girl+with+short+purple+hair&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=oxZsGTvgdECBrM:&imgrefurl= forum/university-school-roleplay/crimson-rayne-academy-all-races-o-a/t.64826373_31/&docid=UIK4DZMjhlb8-M&imgurl= . albums/kk39/hnanimegrl88/purple%252520hair%252520girl/anime_boy-Blue_Eyes-Purple_ &w=400&h=500&ei=ETxRUIO0CdL2rAGnhoGoDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=111&vpy=135&dur=1094&hovh=251&hovw=201&tx=81&ty=272&sig=110390632396846183254&page=1&tbnh=166&tbnw=146&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:72_

"_Arigato amas, aneway!" (Thank you very much, big sister). Ayame said as she hugged me tightly and as usual once she pulls away, I give my usual affection; I ruffle her hair and watch her smile. I start cleaning dishes as Ayame eats dinner and just as I was about done, I sensed an aurora. A different aurora, a bad one that is. I immediately frown, knowing someone was outside, waiting for the right moment to attack. Ayame comes in the kitchen at that time with a dirty dish. _

"_Huh? What's wrong, 'big sister'?"_

_I don't answer. I look at her and move my eyes to the windows and door, then tap my fingers on the counter. Ayame frowned as well, gave me her dirty dish and ran as quietly as she could up the stairs to hide in her room. She remembers the signal. An intruder was here and it was time for me to fight him…or her, but that's rare. I slip my boots, gloves and scarf on and walk outside. There he was. A man stood right outside my house behind an oak tree. He had a knife in his hand for defense. __**'Heh, how pitiful,' **__I thought. I threw a snowball at the poor excuse for a thief to get his attention. He turned towards me, wearing a ski mask. _

"_Leave my property now or your debt will be horrific," my voice dripped with venom and my eyes that were blue, turned ice cold black, showing no mercy. (This is Raven)._

_ imgres?q=anime+girl+with+black+hair+and+blue+eyes&start=95&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=5Ruz_ayncCuLaM:&imgrefurl= /wallpaperhi&docid=gUf8bC23TiwfsM&imgurl= images/32526685/leather_20brunettes_20women_20wall_20blue_20eyes_20long_20hair_20digital_20art_20manga_20anime_20girls_20black_20lady_201920x10_ .com_73_ &w=240&h=200&ei=cTdRUI7dO-LCyQGOkYGQAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&dur=2875&sig=110390632396846183254&page=8&tbnh=146&tbnw=161&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:14,s:95,i:50&tx=118&ty=185&vpx=785&vpy=159&hovh=160&hovw=192_

"_Ha! Ha, ha, ha! You?! Stupid kid__**, **__**you **__should __leave and I will spare you! Wait, you're the one I saw in the kitchen! Give me all your money now and I will leave you and the small weakling unharmed!" He yelled, and then ran towards me as best as he could in the deep snow and strong blowing wind. _

_I smirked, knowing his action. I caught his hand and pushed hard on a pressure point, causing him to drop his dumb weapon. He gasped out in shock, pain. I quickly grabbed his other hand and twisted him around and stepped on his back so he couldn't escape. _

"_Fool! Right from the start, you had no chance against me. You're the one who's a weakling!" I knew what would come next. It was way too predictable, my victim begging for mercy. I broke his arms before hitting his neck really hard to make him unconscious. His body fell to the ground the moment I released him. 'Humans are too predictable.' I thought of the right spell to transport him in a jail cell, along with a note of what crime he committed. Well, almost committed. I walked back inside and the moment I did, I was embraced with two somewhat strong arms._

"_Oh Raven! I'm so glad your okay!" _

_Ayame. A pure, kind-hearted soul she had. One of the things I loved most about my 'sister.' She always worried about me, even though it's not necessary and I can protect myself. I hugged her, reassuring her of her safety, then put her to bed. _

"_Night, Raven! Oops, I mean…mhmm… ois mei' 'big sister'!" Ayame whispered loudly to me._

_I gave her a small smile and repeated the same words, showing that I was impressed that she finally remembered. Ois mei' in Japanese to English means, good night. I shut her door, and then proceeded to go shower before retiring for another dreamless sleep tonight. _

_Okay so this is the 2nd ch & don't worry, the chapters are gonna start 2 get alot longer b/c I'm getting farther in2 the story :) hope im doin good, comment plese!_


	3. Ch3:ExposedPromise,UnbrokenSisDedication

**_Chapter 3: Exposed Promise, Unbroken Sister Dedication _**

'_**Hmm….if we are to go any farther, she will pass out and besides, I need to go hunting.'**_

_"Ayame," I called out loudly for her to hear._

_The wind wasn't really blowing today so she heard me with no difficulty, but looked up at me, eyes full of curiosity and little excitement._

"_Hia' 'sister' Raven, are we by any chance, well umm…stopping? Like a break?" _

_I was correct. She was quite hungry, but eventually when started traveling with me, she learned patience and obtained a lot more maturity. I nodded and appeared by her side just as she was about to fall from being exhausted for walking in deep snow. _

_We were not far from another village, but quite far from our old home. Yes, we don't stay in one place for long, well I cannot be careless. Once attacked, we move to another destination. Don't get me wrong, I'm not lazy at all and I don't mind fighting, but Ayame is not really capable of defending herself. Right now I was teaching her so she's educated first, then I will teach her how to fight. Defense first, that is though I will still protect her._

_The moment we entered the village, I put Ayame down she walked by my side close, so no one tries to kidnap her. Ha! Like I would allow such a thing to happen to 'my sister,' as long as my heart beats, I will do everything in my power to protect Ayame Fox! Even though that was her father's last order; wish, even if he haven't told me to save her before her parents were annihilated, I would have done so without hesitation. I surveyed my surroundings to see that not a lot of people were outside, good. I ran for not even a moment and hopped high onto a roof with a tired Ayame in my arms. There was a café nearby, but that wasn't satisfying to me so I looked further. Ah, a little hotel was barely two miles away and it was surrounded by tiny miny shops and cafes. I ran across the roofs swiftly and quietly to the hotel, jumped down in front of a café and managed to make Ayame stand. _

"_We will rest at hotel later, my lady, but first you must eat. You are worn out and it's winter, I don't want you to catch a cold," I whispered in her ear._

_She nodded tiredly and we emerged out of the cold and entered the warm café. I walked us to a table; my eyes entirely focused on Ayame, but looked out for anyone who would even think to harm her. __**'Yes,'**__ I thought as we sat down, __**'no matter what, I will protect Ayame!'**_

_Okay like i said they are gonna get longer, but i have 2 introduce thier life first, ya know? *Laughs nervously* they meet everyone in Kohana soon!_


	4. Ch 4:Traveling, Whever Roads Leads Us

**_Chapter 4: Exploring or Traveling, Wherever the Road Takes Us_**

_Once we finished, I paid quickly and we left. I noticed though on our way out that a group of people were watching us. I frowned in annoyance, unfortunately Ayame saw._

_Her eyes widen a little in concern. "Raven? Big sister, is something wrong?"_

_As usual, I put a small fake smile on and replied "no, nothing to fret about" and kept walking. I heard footsteps behind us as we walked to the hotel. Slyly, I looked over my shoulder. I was correct, it was__** them. **__Two kids, one adult. I realized they were kind of wearing strange clothing. My sister and I were wearing cloaks, but they all wore pants, boots and like an armor vest. One had darkish brown hair and unusually, but coolly, purple eyes. The other kid had yellow hair and darkish blue eyes. __**'Hmm…both have different eyes; I doubt they get along well.' **__The adult had white hair and…one black eye? This man was wearing a headband of some sort that covered his left eye. They all actually wore headbands on their forehead. __**'Why? Was it a way to represent this village or something? Hmm…either way though, these people are going to eventually confront us. They might even give us trouble, fantastic.' **_

_My 'sister' and I strolled into the hotel and quickly paid the clerk for a two bedroom with a good view. I gave my sister the key and she nodded, but sighed. As expected, she was disappointed to be missing the action, but I will not allow her in harm's way. I walked out of the hotel, tense as usual, poised for an attack. I strayed from the hotel and allowed the three people to come towards me. I looked at them with not only determination, but irritation. _

_"Can I help you?" My voice scary, making them feel uncertain._

_The adult with the white hair came forward, careful like. "Who are you? State your name and business, what are your intentions in this village." He spoke in a calm, but determined voice. It would seem this man had a certain duty here and no matter what, it wasn't like he going to let me prance around this village, unknown. _

_"When asking someone that question, you must introduce yourself," I replied with confidence and a smirk painted on my face. "Don't even be thinking 'bout lying by the way, I have…..a "gift" of knowing," I said before he could speak once more._

_The one with the yellow hair stepped forward and introduced himself. Smart._

_"I'm Naruto Uzamaki! A strong ninja and well, sorry, but in a way your kind of a trespasser here. So you really need to tell us or you will be reported to our hokage as a threat to us all."_

_I sighed; very well I will play nice for now. _

_"Raven, but my sister and I have no intention of hurting you or your people, unless you attacked us."_

_Now the brown haired one came forward._

_"Where are you from, Raven?" He made it sound more like a demand than a question._

_"Nowhere really, we travel. We go as we please and are not thieves or anything. We go wherever the road takes us." I answered his question and he nodded, satisfied. _

_ALRIGHT! :) from ch 5 and up will be much longer, i promise you that! ~Peace~_


	5. Ch5:Meeting Villagers & Hokage of Kohana

_**Chapter 5: Meeting the Villagers and Ruler of….Leaf Village?**_

_"Your names now, it is considered rude to not know one another is it not?" I taunted them._

_ "Hmph, Neji Hyuga" the one with brown hair and purples eyes grumbled. _

_ "Kakashi Hatake" the white-haired one replied. _

"_Well, you already know my name" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck._

_ I nodded, acknowledging them. _

"_So I see….I will be off now, then" I turned to walk away, but felt a hand on my shoulder. Acting on instinct, I took the person's hand and flipped them over hard and fast._

_ "Owe! What the hell was that for?!"_

_It was Neji…I immediately released him and barely stopped myself from smiling at him getting up with difficulty, clearly in pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the white haired adult, Kakashi, scrutinizing me. __**'Hmm…it would seem I have to watch my back with this guy, but… there's something about him that's…abnormal? Either way, I cannot allow myself to let down my guard. No matter what!' **_

_ "Hee, hee, hee! So what brings you to the Hidden Leaf Village?" Naruto Uzamaki questioned me….rather nicely._

_ "Hidden…Leaf….Village? Why do you people try to hide this village?" My curiosity getting the better of me._

_ Naruto, Neji and Kakashi looked at me with a queer expression, at each other then back at me. "That name….is the true, real name of this village!" The trio exclaimed._

_My eyes widen slightly in shock. '__**Hidden Leaf Village, eh? Hmm…perhaps I shall stay here awhile. To observe that is.' **_

_ "I see, well if you don't mind I would like to go…walking around the village. To explore, this village is…interesting." With that, I turned around and began walking away._

_ "Matai!" (Wait/hold it!) _

_I sighed, really irritated now and knew who spoke. That Hyuga boy named Neji…I didn't like the kind of eyes he had. I turned, showing him I was really starting to get peeved. _

_ "There was a girl with you earlier, wasn't there? Where is she?" Neji demanded._

_ "Hmph! My 'little sister' is none of your business! If it will help you sleep tonight, she as well is no threat to this village. If you or any of your friends continue to harass me, you will regret it! Fair warning, __**Hyuga boy**__." I snapped at him, then disappeared before any of the nuisances could say anything. _

_(Meanwhile back at the hotel, where Ayame waited for Raven)._

_Ayame's pov:_

'_**Sigh. Just where could Raven have gone? She's too protective of me, especially since….my parents died. Raven always keeps me out of harm's way, but I still don't know how to defend myself at least! All I can do is put up a barrier! What's wrong with me?! Why won't Raven teach me how to defend myself?! She wouldn't always have to protect me from danger. Would never have to sacrifice her health just so I don't get hurt. Sigh, but…Raven was nothing like this till the day we met. My oducima (father) told me that Raven was special, one of the reasons why he took her in. Raven…Moon….'sister' was so secretive and kept to herself no matter what. Even now, it's just the two of us and both of us forcibly abandoned. Raven, everyday no matter what, your blue eyes show so much sorrow. When I first met her, her eyes were….empty.' **_

_ "Ayame!" I jumped to the sound of my name. At the door, was the person who saved me from death multiple times, the person who was always there for me and cares for me. My 'sister,' Raven. I felt a hand cold as ice, press against my forehead._

_ "Ayame, your head is a little warm, is something wrong?" Raven asked, her voice filled with concern and as usual…sad._

_ I smiled big and removed her icy hand. "Don't worry about me aneway, (big sister) I was just a little lonely and bored." I smiled, closed my eyes for a second then opened them._

"_How can I not worry about my 'little sister' who is so delicate and clumsy?" Raven replied, smirking slightly._

_ "Hmph!" I turned my head slightly, eyes closed and eye brows burrowed. It irked me when Raven treated me like a doll. I felt an arm give me a small hug._

_ "Come. Let's go explore this village. They have nice little restaurants and you may play in the snow." Raven lifted me off the bed, by giving my hand a small tug. _

_I nodded happily and followed Raven out of the room. I wonder how the "meeting" went when Raven met those people following us. I doubt she harmed them, but she clearly doesn't seem to….calm. Her eyes held a little red in them, which only I could see and read. Yeah, Raven's eyes changed colors based on how strong she was feeling. She must be really irritated to be unaware of the fact that her irritation was revealed in her eyes. I squeezed her hand as a way of comforting her, though she's been alone for so many years. She peered downed at me for a moment with a 'smile' and then, continued walking through the village scouting the area. I looked around the village as well. At the end of the village I saw a huge building! __**'Hmm….is there some kind of ruler here? Probably, but I hope I make friends here this time and maybe even stay here…for good. I like traveling and all, but I truly wish to stay here and live a life to learn, to fight for myself and have friends. I just hope Raven didn't make any enemies yet.'**_

_Naruto, Neji and Kakashi's pov:_

"_Who does that girl think she is?! Treating me like I am an enemy, I showed no intention of harming her!"_

___"Well, you were a little…too forward with her; I mean you could have just asked her without having to grab her man." _

_ "Shut it Naruto, you're just sticking up for her because she's pretty!" _

_ Naruto and Kakashi looked at each other, smiled mischievously and looked back at Neji._

"_YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT TRAVELER GIRL, RAVEN!" Naruto and Kakashi yelled, simultaneously. _

_ "Eh, ga, ahhhh!" Neji stuttered, shocked, yet outraged by their outburst and his whole face turned red. "Y-YEAH RIGHT! Show's what you guys know, I mean you're the ones that like her, I just think you guys love her. I don't like her at all! Nope! Not one bit, not even for a moment!" Neji yelled at them, flushed in embarrassment, with arms crossed. _

_ "Yeah suuuuure! Come 'on don't tell me you never thought for even a moment Raven was pretty, Neji" Naruto accused. "I won't argue that Raven is pretty and seems to be a strong fighter, in fact…I wouldn't be surprised if you guys dated!"_

_ Neji stumbled and his face got redder, as if that was possible. "Humph! You two are annoying, let's just go to the Hokage already! Unknown people can't walk around the village without her knowing" with that, Neji turned and starting jumping roof to roof, heading towards the ruler of the Hidden Leaf Village. _

_ Raven's pov:_

_ I was almost to a small restaurant when I saw something. My eyes glowed ice blue from dark blue and everything in a way…turned black._

_ Ayame's pov:_

_ I saw my 'big sister' stop and I looked at her. Her eyes were glowing a different shade of blue, which meant she was having a vision. I took her hand and slowly led her over to a chair and looked around to see if anyone has notice. A man was on a roof, watching us. He wore somewhat strange clothing and a mask that hid the face. I glared at him or her, I couldn't tell, but whoever it was disappeared before I could blink! The only one I've ever seen that fast was Raven. _

_ "You two! By order of the hokage, you are to come with me at once!"_

_ I turned to see a man, the same man from before. How did he get off the roof without being hurt?! It was a thirty feet drop! _

_ "I will bring you by force, if necessary" the person threatened._

_ I gritted my teeth. I wasn't sure what to do! Raven was having a vision and trusting strangers is not the best idea ether. _

_ "Oh me, oh my, are you threatening us?" Raven was standing next to me now; her eyes back to usual dark blue and were now taunting the menace. I smiled lightly, as usual, Raven here to the rescue. I've got to stop being so useless! _

_ "Fine, we will fight then!" The stranger got into a fighting stance and for once, Raven didn't. I was astonished. She put her hand up a little and replied in a rather calm voice. "Let us not be so hasty stranger, I merely asked a question. Who is this hokage you speak of by the way?"_

_ The man stood, but was tense. "She is in control of this village. The ruler is what you could also say, the protector of the people here. You are unknown in this village and you must see her, if you are no threat to us."_

_ Raven sighed. Huh, she clearly wasn't interested in a fight today….for once. "Very well, we will follow you to see this 'hokage' and talk with her." My 'big sister' and I followed the man, leading us to the biggest building I saw earlier. We entered a room where there was a woman sitting at a desk. She looked kind of scary…and tough, oh boy._

_Raven's pov:_

_We entered a room inside a big building. There__was a woman at a desk with long blonde hair in low pony tails, a mark on her forehead in shape of a blue diamond and brown eyes which were literally watching our every move. __**'Hmm…this woman no doubt is strong. Although she is hiding something, question is what?' **_

_ "I'm the hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade" the woman reply. "State your name and business here in this village."_

_ I sighed and stepped forward, pulling Ayame behind me a little. "I am Raven and….this is my 'little sister' Ayame."_

_ Lady Tsunade nodded. "Mhmm, how old are you and…are you staying in this village or just passing through?"_

_ I heard Ayame gasp. I looked down at her from the corner of my eye and saw wide eyes that soon turned into pleading eyes staring at my head. It would seem 'little sister' really wishes to stay in this village. I suppose just this once, for now though!_

"_I am sixteen; my 'sister' here is twelve. I am a __**very strong**__ fighter._

_ "So I see," the hokage chuckled. "Very well, I will give you a key to an apartment here and before you go, I would like to speak to you alone if you don't mind." _

_ I nodded and took the key from her and gave it to Ayame. I hugged her with one arm and whispered in her ear "you know what to do, if there's any trouble." She nodded and was led away with the same man who led us here. I turned back towards Lady Tsunade._

_Lady Tsunade's pov:_

_**'Hmm….this girl; Raven…she is very cautious. That's good, but something 'bout her I don't like, is it possible that she's a jinchuriki? The way she said of her being strong sounded more like a threat than information. I'll just have someone accompany her for awhile till I know she truly means well.'**_

_ "Well then, please tell me more about yourself, Raven; it is necessary if you're going to be staying here."_

_She nodded. "I am very fast, strong and can sense people and anything else really well quite far away."_

_I gasped and my eyes widen slightly. This girl was sixteen and she can do that?! Not even some of my strongest ninja's could do that! Perhaps I should-…._

_ "Do you by any chance….have any like different power(s)?"_

_ She narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion. "Well….I control all four elements, I'm good at using all weapons pretty much and much more."_

_ My eyes widen completely as if they would fall out of my sockets. She can control all four elements?! This girl is the first to ever have such power! I'm so glad she is staying in this village; she will make a very good comrade and ninja. No doubt about her now, nor was she kidding, she __**is strong**__. Raven smirked at my reaction. It would seem she was not surprised at all by my reaction; I wouldn't be shocked if she has a lot of enemies. _

_ "Alright I suppose, you are free to live in this village, but on one condition" I said firmly. "I'm afraid I will have to allow someone to…accompany you for awhile."_

_ The black-headed girl sighed and rubbed the side of her head for a moment. She doesn't seem too comfortable with the idea, but things are how they are. _

_ "Fine, but just one. I don't like being annoyed by so many people. Who's the person who will be following me around?"_

_ Her question practically sounded like a demand. I sat back down in my chair and thought for a few. The Hyuga siblings popped in my head, strange. I wonder why they popped in my head. I feel as if he should be the one. I looked up at Raven with a small smile on my face and in response she raised her eyebrow in confusion and tapped her foot a few times, impatient of my answer. _

_ "Neji Hyuga" I said confidently. I quickly gave her directions along with a note of what he is to do and send her on her way. She took-no more like snatched it out of my hand and stormed out. __**'Hmm, now why is she so upset? Raven doesn't even know Neji and she's acting like….well moody? It's possible she could have run into him on the way here, but I kind of doubt it. Well either way, things should be interesting from now on.'**_

_ Raven's pov:_

_**'How dare that damn lady blonde girl make me walk around with that nuisance! That Hyuga boy will just get in my way and worse, annoy the hell out of me to no end! Ugh! That Lady Tsunade is so going to rue this! Alright Raven, deep breaths. Calm down, after all first impressions tend to be wrong. It would please Ayame if I managed to get along with some people here and maybe Hyuga boy will be smart and not try anything stupid. Yeah, just remain calm….or at least, look calm or indifferent that is.'**_

_I ran to wherever my…"friend" might be. Earlier when I tackled him to the ground, I caught a whiff of his scent so I will find him no problem. I landed on a tree branch and spotted him fighting some girl. The girl could have looked liked my 'little sister' except her hair was a much darker purple and longer. Her eyes were purple as well like the Hyuga boy, but his hair was brown. Hinata:_

_Are they related in any way? Well one way to find out. I slid down the tree and sat in front, revealing myself and had one foot on the tree, the other on the ground. My arms were crossed and I waited for them to cease fighting. Surprisingly sooner rather than later, they stopped. The girl was out of breath and dropped to the ground, panting while the Hyuga boy stood and looked in my direction. He narrowed his eyes at me and jumped in front of me. I smirked and pushed myself off the tree, holding the letter for him between my pointing finger and middle one._

_ "What are you doing here and how did you find me?" He was gritting his teeth and a little bit of sweat on his face. So he was training, that explains why he didn't finish that girl off. _

_ I only "smiled" at him and just put my hand out further, waiting for him to take the dumb letter. He finally snatched it out of my hand and ripped it open to read it. His eyes widen a little in shock then his eyes showed annoyance and disappointment. So I guess we were in the same boat of being stuck with one another. He sighed and mumbled a "let's go, follow me." I nodded._

_ Neji Hyuga's pov:_

_ I am completely peeved! I've been mad/ annoyed many times before about time wasting things, but this made number one on my list! I motioned her to follow me and started jumping far distances, tree to tree, leading her to my place. I needed to change because I was sweaty and a little drained from training Hinata for the fifth time today. I sighed._

_ "So who was that purple head girl you were fighting? Both of you have the same eyes, are you guys related at all in anyway?" I peered behind me, looking at the black raven haired girl with dark blue eyes. I see why her name was Raven; I sighed and hesitated before answering. _

_ "That girl you speak of is my older sister; Hinata and in a way we were fighting, but I was helping her train to be a stronger ninja." _

_ "Ohhh, so you two get along okay at least I assume," she responded. _

_I frowned in annoyance and quickly pinned her to a tree. Her eyes went wide with shock then lowered rather quickly and in my astonishment, she smirked! _

_ "Not afraid to get your hands dirty, eh? " She continued to smirk at me._

_ I grit my teeth and pressed a little harder on her, making it slightly hard for her to breath. "What do you mean," I responded, no demanded._

"_I mean you have no problem pinning me; a girl to a tree. Normally only my enemies would do that, but you show no fear or lack confidence at all in doing such an action." _

_Damn this girl! She wouldn't stop smirking at me, despite the fact that I was being rough with her. There has to be a way to make this girl feel a little fear, even! I pushed harder causing her to grimace and I could hear her heart beating rapidly. I smirked now while she grimaced, yet glared at me._

"_Yo Neji! Hey Lady T-…." I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Naruto and Shikamaru (shee-kah-maru). Naruto's eyes widen then was quickly misplaced with a grin, a smirk. Shikamaru looked uncomfortable and looked away, but as usual spoke up fast to get things done; out of the way. At this time, I realized I was so close to Raven's face, our noses were almost touching._

"_If I knew you were busy with some girl, I wouldn't have bothered, but Lady Tsunade gave us an order to finish quickly. It would seem you got the letter to watch some girl and I assume this is her, so we'll just leave now" Shikamaru awkwardly explained to me. _

"_Heh! Heh! Heh! Yeah, we'll be on our way, guess I was RIGHT eh Neji" Naruto smugly threw at me._

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Ha, Ha, ha, ha! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT TRAVERLER GIRL; RAVEN DON'T YOU NEJI?!"__ Naruto and Kakashi yelled simultaneously at me._

_*End of Flashback*_

_I gasped slightly and my cheeks immediately felt warm. I looked down, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing and for once, I Neji Hyuga didn't have a comeback. Once I looked down, I saw Raven's chest and I quickly looked to the side where Naruto and Shikamaru weren't on and on their way to the hokage. My face turned redder and I could hear Naruto laughing. Damn him! Damn this girl!_

"_Are you going to release me or what, I don't have forever you know! Those two idiots are gone now and all I did was ask you a simple question and you pin me to a tree? Hey are you listening to me, __**Hyuga boy**__?"_

_I released my hold on her and she fell to the branch of the tree we were on. I avoided looking at her by looking to the side nonstop. _

_She sighed. "Look if you think you're the only one embarrassed, think again __**Hyuga boy**__ although this whole thing was your fault!"_

_Refusing to say anything, but I gave her an icy glare, but sadly realized she was right. About one thing that is! I couldn't be the only embarrassed, in that kind of position. I also realized her face was slightly red. I analyzed her closely. Her black hair was dark and really long, it framed her face nicely. Her hair was almost down to her butt and her dark blue eyes showed….sadness? _

'_**Did I hurt her? Wait! Why the hell am I thinking this?! I don't care!'**_

_Come to think of it, Raven was awfully skinny, does she ever eat? _

_I sighed in defeat. "One more chance" I said to her._

"_Hmm? One more chance for what, __**Hyuga boy**__?" Raven asked._

_Turning to fully look at her and dead in the eye to say "forget this ever happened and just start over. Also if you call me by my first name, not last I'll….call you by your first name as well" I grumbled. It wasn't in my nature to…make peace like this, but this was my first time EVER having to do a "mission" like this so I'll be nice._

"_Alright, I concur then" she replied coolly with a nod. Then she stuck her hand out. _

'_**What the hell?'**_

_She lifted up an eyebrow. "Hey I'm Raven, your name is Neji correct?" Her voice showed a little bit of sarcasm, but I ignored it and shook her hand with an "hmph…yeah." _

"_Alright I'll show you around the village first, then mhmm…" I was trying to figure out how to end that sentence._

"_See each other's houses" Raven said her suggestion slow, like a question with an "I don't care what" look. _

_I nodded and started jumping far distances once more with her next to me no problem and was surrounded by people and restaurants in no time. _

_(Two hour's and a half later) "….So yeah this is the Hidden Leaf Village, any questions?"_

"_Hmm no, I suppose not, but just out of curiosity is there ever any festivals; celebrations?" Raven asked. _

_Surprisingly she barely asked questions while I showed her around that I had to keep looking at her, just to make sure she was listening and paying attention. She met the whole "gang" you could say. Naruto Uzamaki, _

_Shikamaru Nara,_

_Ino Yamanaka,_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_Choji Akimichi, _

_Shino Aburname, _

_Rock Lee (prefers to be called Lee), _

_Kiba Inuzuka _

_and Sai (sigh). (Sai is just his code name because he's part of the ANBU. Really strong, special ninja). Sai:_

_I introduced her to pretty much everyone and quite a few restaurants. Almost everyone thought Raven was my girlfriend and I made us leave quickly. Raven met all the villagers and well, just to myself I suppose Raven isn't that bad looking. _


	6. Ch:6 FestivalOfFreedom:Neji&Raven's Date

_**Chapter 6: The Festival of Freedom, Neji and Raven's….Date?! **_

_Raven's pov:_

_It's been a week since Ayame and I have been in the Hidden Leaf Village and word has it that, there was going to be a festival in two days. Celebrating about something or someone being free, apparently it was a huge deal in this village and sometimes different villagers from different places came here too. I did my best to hide the fact that there was a festival, but Ayame managed to find out and pleaded me to go with her, since I don't feel comfortable allowing Ayame to go prancing around the village since she was kind of young, even though the village seemed pretty safe. Eventually though to things like this, I finally cave in. _

_Right now, I was home sitting comfortable on the couch in the living room, reading a book. Our house was big. There were three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a smallish living room and a big kitchen. We had a fair sized backyard with a small pond and two huge cherry blossom trees._ _Yeah Ayame enjoyed__climbing in them till she slipped and I caught her just in time from falling to her death or concussion. _

_Before I knew it, night fell and I put my book down to make dinner. All too soon, I heard two feet coming down. I smelled the familiar scent, strawberries. Sometimes her scent even smelled like flowers. _

"_What's for dinner tonight, 'big sister'?" I smiled lightly, before turning to Ayame who greeted me with a "tight" hug. Ayame calling me 'big sister' really made me smile even though it stopped being real happy ones a long time ago. I ruffled her wavy hair and said "shrimp fried rice with sushi." I heard a loud whisper "yes!" and then, glasses and plates being taken out. We ate in silence which was normal, but managed to make small talk which was nice. _

_Once the dishes were done, I headed upstairs where Ayame was in her room, drawing. I masked my presence and peered over her shoulder to see what she was drawing this time. It was the ocean, with the sun high in the sky, seagulls in the back ground and me sitting in the sand, looking at the water. I quickly unmasked myself._

"_Do you always draw me or do you just draw me a lot?" I questioned Ayame, frightening her. She threw up her drawings in the air with wide eyes and turned to me slowly. _

"_I curse you 'big sister' for giving me a fright like that! You really shouldn't hide from me like that, you know I hate it when you do that" she murmured. _

_I chuckled. "You forgive me anyway though, you always do" I replied with a hint of a smile. "Alright kiddo, bedtime."_

"_It's only ten-thirty! It's not midnight, please just a little longer?" Ayame pleaded me with puppy dog eyes._

_I shook my head and eventually got Ayame to go to bed with the condition of me singing her a song. She loved it when I sang, claiming I had a beautiful voice._

_ watch?v=8Jg2D3ve_kg&feature=player_detailpage_

_([Japanese to English]. Natsuhiboshi_

_Why are you so red? Because I had a sad dream last night. My eyes are red from the tears I shed, swollen as I cried. Nasuhiboshi, why you've lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. She can't be found though I searched all day, my sad dreams come once moooore….)._

_As soon I finished, I looked down to see a sleeping, peaceful Ayame. I "smiled" and left to shower, once I was done I slipped on jeans, converse, black shirt, a scarf and flew on the roof to watch the stars. Yeah, I don't really need sleep; I only need it when I'm drained; no energy at all which tires me out. Daybreak came pretty fast and man, dawn was amazing. Purple, orange and pink rays raced through the sky, bringing the sun up to hide the darkness once more. Two hours after the sun was up, I went back inside to make breakfast. Strawberry and banana pancakes with home fries and orange juice. _

"_Hmm…I smell my favorite breakfast which can only mean one thing," Ayame confronted me, acting all high and mighty._

_I raised an eyebrow at her and started drinking some orange juice when I hear her yell "You're in love aren't you?!" I choked on my juice and started coughing like crazy. Once I got oxygen flowing back in my lungs correctly, I turned towards my naïve 'little sister' and said "You wished."_

"_Ha, fine! Don't think I'm wrong though Raven! That boy I saw walking around the village with you wasn't that bad looking, go for it!"_

_I glared at Ayame, my eyes bleeding red, showing anger. She ran back up the stairs with an "EEEEEEEEP!" I sighed honestly, no matter what, everyday she manages to annoy me somehow. Then I heard a door close, good. She would be late for Ninja Academy if she didn't leave now. Today was the Festival of Freedom! A celebration of someone who broke free from being a prisoner to an evil ruler and brought peace once again to this world or, that's how the legend went. _

_Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! __**'Nani? None dis sca?' (What? What is that?) **__I peered at my window and shockingly saw my favorite bird; a winter owl!_

_Sure there was some snow on the ground, but it wasn't actually winter yet. Very soon though, winter would be here, guess snow wanted to come early. __**'How fortunate for me. Wait a moment…on the owl's foot was a letter, tied with a ribbon. Hmm….who would ever send me a note?' **__I slipped on my black soft boots, wrapped a scarf around my neck and went out the back door. I lifted my hand a little for the owl to land on. Oh yes, definitely for me. I read the note and my eyes widen slightly in shock. _

_ Raven Moon, surely you have heard and remembered that there's a festival tonight. If you don't mind, meet me ASAP to where "we first met." The training grounds, I would like to ask you something in private…I have quite a few questions for you actually._

_Sincerely, Neji Hyuga_

_Wow….Neji Hyuga wrote me a note actuality! The letter really is from him; it has his scent on it and is not fake. Very well, I suppose I shall go meet him then. I quickly wrote a reply "On my way" and tied it to the owl, before sending it on its way. Well I already have shoes on and I'm obviously dressed, so why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? Hmm….oh yes! Just in case! I tied a small bag of kunai knives and shurikens around my leg, locked the door and then…I ran quite fast to the meeting spot. I landed on the same tree that I saw Neji training his sister. This time he was alone and was standing in the middle of the snow covered land. Jumping high off the tree, I landed on my feet silently behind him. Neji:_

"_Whatcha doing Neji, tasting the snow?" I snickered._

_He turned towards me with a rather calm expression, though his eyes showed very little irritation and shock. Wait shock? "Actually I was tasting the snow, __**Raven**__ and I'm….glad you were able to come and quite swiftly too."_

_Nodding my head, "What was it you wanted to talk about, and Neji…it better be important. Sorry, but when it's snowing, especially on days like this I prefer to walk around myself and think."_

"_Heh, this shouldn't take forever as long as you cooperate with me. Well…Luckily I only have to watch you for a little longer, but…"_

_His voiced tailed off. It would seem whatever he wanted to say, well forced to say, clearly isn't too happy about it. '__**Wait he said something about the festival, did he not? It can't be! Neji isn't actually going to ask/say what I think so!' I mean he doesn't really seem the type to-!'**_

"_Raven?..." _

"_Hmm?" I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't even hear a word he was saying!_

"…_.Are you going to the…" he sighs, "festival that's today?" He sounded quite unhappy…why? Come to think of it, this guy always seemed down. Was he lonely?_

"_Yes unfortunately, because Ayame wants to go and I don't trust her walking around this village alone" I muttered._

_Sigh. "If so, then I must…"_

"_You have to follow me around again, don't you" I accused._

_He nodded. Okay I was seriously getting pissed off! Enough was enough! I've been watched for a little over a week, why can't I just be left alone now?! Being alone is just me! Though I do enjoy Ayame's company, but only because she's the one and only who likes me for me and doesn't judge me. _

"_I'm sorry…." I said softly, feeling a little self-conscious. "I swear, I've been trying to get Lady Nuisance off my back forever! I'll try one more time" I told him, determined. _

_Neji shook his head. "Don't bother; you would be wasting your energy. Lady Tsuande is not the person you can change her mind 'bout things or at least, not easily. You would fail," He responded dully. _

_Damn! This boy is seriously like…more negative than me! I at least, put a "smile" on when I'm not alone!_

"_Well….I was debating whether or not to go, so I guess my decision is made up," he replied softly and turned back around._

_I tuned everything out, but him so I could hear everything he was mumbling about. _

"_At least I don't have to go alone though Hinata offered, but…ugh if only there was a way to get to know Raven better. Damn Naruto!" Neji cursed under his breath. "No doubt he won't ever shut up or allow me to forget if I'm seen with Raven tonight…he and the others will see it as date!" Neji was fretting about nothing though I could see where he was coming from. Ba pump! Ba pump! Ba pump! His heart was beating quite fast now, his heart actually did that once I came here._

_Not knowing what to say or do, so I turned a little and said "Well see you later" over my shoulder. I just jumped in the air when I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me back down on the ground and on my feet. (Thank god!) I turned; slightly surprised to see it was Neji! His face was a little red and I don't know if it was from the cold or slightly embarrassed from stopping me from leaving, but my heart started to pound as well. _

"_Mhmm….I wanted to ask you one more thing, before you left I mean," he stuttered. _

_Turning my body to face him fully, I put my hand on top of his ready to remove from holding my arm, but he ended up pulling both of our hands down. We both blushed and looked away from one another immediately. _

"_Raven, even though you don't really have a choice, but then again…mhmm…will you go to the festival…with me?" Still blushing, I stared at him in disbelief. His hair hid his facial expression._

"_Alright," I responded with very warm cheeks. _

_He turned back to me and smiled lightly. Returning a "smile" in return, I turned, but stopped. _

"_Neji? Just out of curiosity…what are you doing today before we go to the festival?" The words came out of my mouth practically on their own and I Raven Moon, for once felt coy. _

"_Well I was thinking about training, but perhaps you…have a better idea?" His smile turned into a small smirk, yet his eyes showed…happiness, maybe even hope._

_I decided to ask him, "Want to walk around in the woods and watch them fill up with snow?" _

_He nodded, his smirk replaced with a smile once more, but this time I've felt as if this once was slightly bigger. _

_*Halfway through Hidden Leaf, several hours later*_

_Neji's pov:_

_So I ended up spending a snowy day not by myself, but with Raven. Every time I saw Raven, her aurora was…well dark blue like eyes. Blue represented sadness, darker just meant a profound sorrow. Whether she actually was feeling sad or not, Raven always seem to make me smile…make my day brighter. I strangely feel quite happy; knowing that she and I are going to the festival together and not forced either! We walked through the woods for quite a while, smelling pine trees and needles and feeling soft snow crunch under our boots. It felt nice spending time with Raven, yes I admit it. I enjoyed Raven making me feel warm inside…she made me like I wasn't alone. __**'I wonder what she thinks of me though.' **_

"_Hey it's getting pretty cold now, would you like me to walk you back to your place?" By now we were in the village, smelling baking sweets and hushed voices of people walking around here and there. Children running around carelessly in the snow, having nothing to worry about._

"_Hmm alright, arigoto (thanks) Neji" she answered me with a smile and with that; we started walking to her place. Damn I love her smile…These feelings with Raven…the warmth I feel whenever I'm with her and the anger and irritation I feel when another man talks to her, let alone look at her. I was absolutely positive I had certain feelings for Raven…Would Raven feel the same way if I came out and told her? Did she…like me? Sadly, yet surprisingly we arrived at her house swiftly. I walked her to her door and quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching us. No one in sight, good. _

"_Arigoto amas (thank you very much), Neji, especially for…. Spending time with me today. It was nice; different and I had fun. I shall see you soon at the festival, no?" Once again she flashed me a smile. Her amazing smile which went with her blue eyes perfectly. I almost lost myself in them. _

"_I shall be here at, say six o'clock?" I questioned her._

"_Sure, see you then Neji" she just put her hand on the handle when I couldn't help myself. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a warm, tight hug. I heard her gasp and closed my eyes just in case. Then something unexpected happen; she hugged me back. Slowly her two skinny, yet strong arms hugged me back and leaned into me. Literally, I could feel her smile and leaned my head on top of her head for a moment before letting go. I cupped her cheek and caressed it gently, before turning around swiftly with a smile on my face and jumped off into the distance. _

_Raven's pov:_

_OKAY! BEST DAMN DAY EVER! Neji Hyuga hugged me! Hugged me and smiled at me! He also is my date. :0 Wow! Neji sure knows how to make me feel happy, but to me he is just like a close personal friend. I hope he hasn't fallen in love with me. Neji is the first guy to ever hug me, so it felt nice. It made me smile. Besides Ayame and Naruto, he's the only who has been well kind to me. Two good friends now, I hope I don't ever lose them; they're officially special to me. Yes I admit it and I will protect them forever. _


	7. Ch7:MeetingSabakuNoGaara,KazekageOf Suna

_**Chapter 7: Meeting Sabaku No Gaara; Kazekage of Suna (Part 1)**_

_Tonight was the festival and Neji and I were already here, enjoying ourselves. Apparently it was traditional to occasions like these for girls to wear kimonos and guys to….well, dress nicer. Ayame dragged me out to a store along with Sakura and Ino to buy one. Sakura tried to get me to wear a pink one…I burned it to ashes, which made her stay not too close to me. Ino found me a purple one, but I didn't want it so I insisted for her to wear it. Ino's:_

_ imgres?q=purple+kimono&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=jPVuwF8w9VNJVM:&imgrefurl= en/store/k-bridal/item/280/&docid=USZtukdQHzll9M&imgurl= . &w=280&h=420&ei=VUFRUPqLOcTPqgHYzoHIDA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=403&vpy=115&dur=1735&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=57&ty=294&sig=110390632396846183254&page=1&tbnh=144&tbnw=112&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:121_

_Sakura got a pink one of course to match her hair color, which wasn't surprising. (Without the fan in the hair)._

_ imgres?q=pink+kimono&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=dplHmPsOyuoB5M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=129hKZTn30T85M&imgurl= . %253Fzm%253D1600,1600,1,0,0&w=1600&h=1600&ei=iUFRUKLJL8TlqgHsu4C4DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=357&vpy=172&dur=1188&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=60&ty=252&sig=110390632396846183254&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=145&start=0&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:92_

_This is Ayame's:_

_ imgres?q=red+and+black+kimono&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=4yFdYRSFWdbyEM:&imgrefurl= en/store/k-bridal/item/378/&docid=ZLzxbkGmr2N6FM&imgurl= . &w=280&h=420&ei=5kFRUMmwAcLeqgG7koGwDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=179&vpy=115&dur=1594&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=55&ty=297&sig=110390632396846183254&page=1&tbnh=115&tbnw=87&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:81_

_And finally, this is my kimono: _

_ imgres?q=dark+blue+kimono&start=194&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1R2ADFA_enUS469&biw=1024&bih=540&tbm=isch&tbnid=aSGQJgMb1vkt5M:&imgrefurl= story/1620846/Being-the-Wife-Of-Itachi-Uchiha/4/&docid=HFHBVcU5fUBkfM&imgurl= albums/vv139/girl-within-the-mirror/Anime/Naruto/Female%252520RPCs/Ayame% &w=443&h=639&ei=L0JRUN2cL8W0qAH-oGQCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=790&vpy=120&dur=4141&hovh=270&hovw=187&tx=86&ty=295&sig=110390632396846183254&page=14&tbnh=154&tbnw=107&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:16,s:194,i:56_

_(__Except kimono hides legs and chest & a silver moon on the back__)._

_Raven's Pov:_

_Ayame, Neji and I were walking around, when Ayame saw Hinata (Neji's sibling) and Sai. She ran off to them and I was about to say something, but Neji grabbed my arm, stopping me. _

"_Why don't we get something to eat? Surely it won't kill you to allow your 'little sister' some freedom, nor do you not want to be alone with me?" His voice was taunting me. I can't believe Neji would actually think that though I kind of do want to be alone with him, but he might take it the wrong way._

_I nodded shyly; my face all red and he lead me to a stand selling meat and some rice. We ordered food and started eating, after he paid though I offered to help at least. _

"_Raven? I-I need to….tell you something" Neji confessed._

"_Huh? Oh well, what is it Neji?" I questioned him though I had a bad feeling about this._

"_Raven, I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. Truthfully I-"_

"_Raven! Hey Raven! Raven I want you to meet someone!"_

_I turned my head a little, irritated yet not surprised to find Naruto was the one to interrupt Neji. Simultaneously though, it was a relief to me that Naruto interrupted cause I had a feeling what Neji was going to say. I looked at him then Neji, he nodded to me and I left with Naruto to meet this unknown person that apparently, was a friend to him. Naruto tugged me the whole way to his friend which took a short while._

"_Raven, I would like you to meet my friend; Sabaku No Gaara" Naruto introduced us. In front of me stood a red head with gorgeous teal green eyes, no sea green eyes! Damn his eyes were so amazing it's just difficult to describe his eyes. He was taller than me by two inches the most and I assumed at least my age, I doubted older and his arms were crossed._

_He stepped forward, putting one of his hands out and said "It's a pleasure to meet you, friend of Naruto's, I am Sabaku No Gaara."_

_My head tilted to the side a little, raising an eyebrow, I repeated "Sabaku No Gaara?"_

_He nodded. "Gaara of the Desert. I am from the village; Suna (sand) and I am the Kazekage of Suna."_

_Now I was really shocked. This boy named Gaara was Kazekage (leader) of Suna?! He looks so young though, kind of and he doesn't really look like he can do much._

_None the less, I took his hand and shook it before he could drop his hand. "Hi ya, I'm Raven" I introduced myself and for some weird reason I blushed and felt…warm inside. _

"_How old are you though? I mean don't you have to be like an adult or a certain rank of ninja to be one?" I questioned him._

"_I am sixteen and no, not exactly. I am jonion and I'm strong enough to protect my people."_

_I mumbled an "I see." _

"_Why don't you tell me about yourself, Raven? I would like to get to know you better. We can trade questions," he offered._

_My face went a little red. Damn, I don't deny the fact that he's cute! _

"_Sure umm…walk and talk?" Turning my body to the side._

_He nodded and we walked side by side, away from Naruto which I realized was smiling at us. I made sure we walked off in a different direction where Neji wasn't, no doubt seeing as how Neji likes me, I will avoid him for awhile and talk to Gaara._

"_So Kazekage of Suna-"_

"_No need to call me by my title, please just call me Gaara. I would prefer you did," He replied quickly, cutting me off._

"_Alright then," my eyebrows furrowed a little. "Gaara mind telling me what you can do exactly? Like your jutsu's, what can you do with your chakra and aren't being Kazekage of Suna stress full?" I felt bad asking him so many questions at once, but then again he's goanna ask me questions too in return so this isn't totally bad. Right? _

_He chuckled and calmly answered "I have many jutsu tricks, I can do huge, dangerous attacks with my chakra and well yes, being Kazekage of Suna is stress full from time to time." _

_Wow, I felt bad for Gaara. "So what do you like to do when there's no paper work and people aren't yelling at you that the world is ending?" I muffled my laugh, but Gaara didn't even try. He smiled and laughed._

"_Well normally I walk around the village or talk to my older siblings; Kankuro or Temari."_

'_**Hmm, so he doesn't have a girlfriend? Wait, what the bloody hell am I thinking?! Of course he does, he's so hot! Wait hot?! Awe hell!'**_

"_Okay well-"_

"_Nope. My turn," Gaara said, cutting me off._

_I smiled lightly in relief; I was actually getting ready to ask him about the girlfriend thing! I've seen a lot of cute/hot guys, but I've always ignored them because I never thought of this stuff before and well, never paid attention enough to care. I didn't really think I was that pretty to look at either. _

"_What's your favorite color, what can __**you**__ do and how old are you?" He asked me with a light smile, copying my reaction of asking questions to him. Teasing bastard!_

"_Well, my favorite color is dark blue, like you I can do countless and dangerous jutsu's and I am sixteen as well." I told him with a hint of a smile._

_Then he put his hand on my shoulder. My faced showed an understandable expression called shock._

"_You know, you should smile more Raven," Gaara told me in his deep voice. Then he held me by my neck and unfortunately by then my heart was pounding like crazy! I could feel my cheeks go red just by what he said to me! And then….he moved closer…_

"_**RAVEN!"**_

_I panicked for once and moved away abruptly, my face really red and looked down, but averted my eyes to the right a little to see….._


	8. Ch7:part 2 Meeting Sabaku No Gaara

_Chapter 7: PART 2_

_Neji's pov:_

_I couldn't help myself! Just as I was about to tell Raven how I feel and ask her to be mine, Naruto that dimwit interrupted! DAMN HIM! After waiting like twenty minutes though, I couldn't help it. The jealousy in me grew stronger and mixed in with my anger and before I knew it, I ran to where Naruto dragged my girl. I found Naruto, but Raven wasn't with him and neither was this 'friend' of Naruto's!_

"_Naruto! Where the hell is she?!" I screamed at him, pulling him by the collar of his shirt._

"_Whoa Neji! Seriously calm down! First of all who do you mean?" He asked confused._

_I shook him hard before yelling at him once more: "You know damn well who I mean! Raven my date and-!"_

_I couldn't finish the last part because well first of all she wasn't actually mine and second, well Raven didn't know I feel…yet. _

_Naruto smirked then. "You DO like Raven then, don't you Neji?" _

_I released him and looking down, I nodded._

"_Sorry Neji, but don't worry my friend was Gaara; the Kazekage of Suna and Gaara doesn't really pay attention to things like girls I bet. Although Raven is very pretty so I wouldn't be" – BOOM! _

_I smashed my fist into a tree breaking it in half then turned, glaring daggers at Naruto. He put his hands up and I could practically see him anime sweat drop with nervousness._

"_Where is she?" I demanded in a toxic, yet dangerous tone._

"_She walked that way with Gaara, talking. They're only trying to get to know one another Neji, so you shouldn't really panick-. "_

_That was all I heard as I jumped tree to tree with blinding speed. Byakugan! My eyes immediately allowed me to see far distance away and I saw Raven with Gaara. (Byakugan means one thousand eyes and it allows me to see far away. Also lets me see my opponent's chakra points so I can defeat them quicker). He had his hand on her shoulder! My girl's shoulder! No! I'm stopping him right now! Landing on a tree branch close enough to see and hear what Raven and Gaara were saying, I hid myself so I wouldn't be discovered._

_At that moment, Gaara put his hand on Raven's neck and I could have sworn she blushed! Jealously was what I was feeling right now and it was strong, I wanted to throw Gaara over a thousand miles away from here so he couldn't see or touch my Raven._

"_You know, you should smile more Raven," I heard Gaara say._

_I gripped the branch I was on, causing it to crack. It was goanna break under the pressure with my strength, but then….I saw Gaara move closer to her. That did it! I jumped down right in front of them, but a few feet away and yelled __**"RAVEN!"**_

_She jumped away from him and right away I was behind her, putting my hands on her arms, steadying her. _

"_Raven," I said in more gentle tone. "Are you okay?"_

_She looked up and glared at me and moved out of my grip._

"_What the hell is your problem?! You don't just startle people like that! Friends like you would be kind enough to remember to be patient!" She yelled in my face. Behind Raven, I saw Gaara smiling slightly, he was clearly amused by her outburst and the result of her shouting at me, was me being shock._

_My anger got the better of me this time. "Well you were gone for so long I thought something happened and besides, we're not supposed to be away from each other for a long period of time unless you're in my eyesight. I was also in the middle of telling you something very important!" I yelled back at her, huffy. _

_Raven crossed her arms and turned around, not facing me. She wasn't exactly facing Gaara, but she was a little close to him than I liked and that was really pushing me over the edge. I wanted Raven; I deserved her more than Gaara did! He shouldn't get her just because he's Kazekage of Suna! _

_Hee hee! Sorry my readers, but i ended up splitting ch 7 into 2 parts after so i could see if i get comments like hey why tease us this way? by leaving a cliff hanger lol. Hope your enjoying it :)_


	9. Ch8:Wounded Heart:Neji's Confession

_**Chapter 8: A Wounded Heart; Neji's Confession To Raven**_

_Gaara's pov:_

_Raven Moon….I've seen cute girls before, but Raven was…breath taking. Just looking at her made me felt I've died and went to heaven because I was looking at and talking to an angel. Her name really did suit her, Raven basically meant darkness and her hair and eyes were dark and her personality seemed like that too, but she seemed nice and very un- selfish. The moment Naruto introduced me to Raven I thought I was hallucinating because a stunning girl like her talked to me and shook my hand. _

_I was only talking and walking with her and I realized whenever she smiled, they were sad ones. Fake smiles….whoever made her very unhappy, I'll kick their ass! We were getting to know one another and I think Raven is kind, beautiful, unselfish, and strong and the thing I loved most about her is that she doesn't judge. Never did I think I would fall in love, but I have with Raven and practically at first sight. It felt like my heart stopped, knowing that this girl in front of me was the one. I knew Raven was sad and I wanted to know why, but I don't expect her to trust me right away so I put my hand on shoulder and told her a truth: you should smile more often. She blushed and averted her star shining eyes away from mine, then I leaned closer without thinking and the next thing I hear is her name being called. It was Neji Hyuga. He clearly didn't like the fact that I was talking to Raven, more like jealous. I was angered by the fact that Neji thought he had the right to take her away like he owned her! Then something unexpected, Raven started yelling at him! Angry at him and was lecturing him how good friends don't be rude to other friends and have patience. I was really amused at this point and Neji must see my expression because he was glaring at me now. I smirked at him, but then Neji grabbed her and started pulling her away! The nerve of him! I'll talk to anyone who I want, especially if they don't hate me, don't judge me and believe I'm not a monster. Raven was one of those people to me. Sand flowed out of my gourd that I had on my back and wrapped around Raven's waist gently and grabbed Neji's arm and feet to the ground. I started pulling the sand back, making Neji apart from Raven. Raven looked down, seeing sand and saw me, realizing I was the one doing all this._

"_Awesome! I love this jutsu of yours, how do you it Gaara?" She asked me…with excitement and her voice held no fear. _

_I smiled and answered "It's not that hard really because-"_

"_He's a jinchuriki Raven, you can't trust him!" Neji yelled. _

_Now I was really mad and I released Raven, but starting making the sand around Neji tighter._

_ "He's a monster Raven, don't trust him!" He managed to yell before I started squeezing the life out of him! I was pissed now and wanted him dead, I started hearing the Hyuga boy gasping for air; choking._

_ "Gaara please stop! I know you're angry, but killing isn't the answer! Stop, you know you're not a monster so don't let him get to you!"_

_ Out of the corner of my eye Raven was on her knees, watching me and was begging me to release the ignorant ninja. I went back to squeezing him and was getting ready to have the sand kill him when I felt cold arms hug me._

_ "Please….for me Gaara, don't kill him. You're not a monster now and you never were, so please release him." I heard a sad, pleading voice. I looked over my shoulder to see Raven._

_ I had my sand slowly flow back into my gourd. Raven's arms hugged me tighter and I felt her rest her heard on my back. "Thank you," she whispered in my ear. I felt shame then for Raven was right, I let that judge mental, know it all get to me._

_ "Let's go Raven; I'm taking you home right now." Neji claimed in an angry manner. _

_ I glared at him, but I heard a sigh and no longer felt her arms around me. She stood next to me and mumbled "fine." I looked away feeling sadness, regret and ashamed of myself._

_ "Gaara," I heard and was once again hugged by the front and I was shocked._

"_I'll see you soon Gaara, okay? Visit Konah (Leaf) more so we can hang out or I'll come visit you," Raven told me as she leaned away with a smile. She cupped my cheek and now I was the one blushing, she smiled a small, sad smile at me._

"_Please don't be sad Gaara, it makes me unhappy if my friends are unhappy," she gave me a shoulder a squeeze then turned and walked away slowly from me. Neji grabbed her arm again, but more gently and walked away. No doubt he's pleased that he gets to take her home. I sighed. I may be the Kazekage of Suna, but that doesn't mean I get everything I want. Besides that bastard Neji probably had a better chance with Raven anyway, I am a monster though. __**'She hates me now I bet,'**__ I thought. __**'A lot of people do and sometimes even try to kill me for it. Every soul has a purpose in life and if that soul doesn't have a purpose, then it's the same as being dead. At first I believed my purpose for living was to kill people and hate everyone, no matter who they were. Then my first friend; Naruto woke me up and helped me regained my true sane self. My true, real purpose is to have bonds with my people of Suna and all the other villages. No more bonds of hatred, bonds of friendship. I just hope,' **__as I saw Raven's retreating form __**'that she will be my friend at least or would that be a selfish thing to wish for?'**_

_Neji's Pov:_

_ As soon as we were a fair distance away from Gaara, Raven flipped. I know I had no right to treat Gaara like that, but Raven…she could have been hurt for all I know by Gaara or something._

"_What the bloody hell is your problem?! You had no right, what you said to Gaara. You were one million percent wrong! I honestly don't blame Gaara for losing his temper and wanting to kill which was also wrong, but you were asking for it! You're…. you're an asshole Neji!" Raven screamed at me and by this point we have stopped walking and we were at the small gate that surrounded her house._

"_Raven please listen to me," I begged and I know my eyes looked…sad. "Gaara really is a monster, he kills whoever he wants to and doesn't give it a second thought, he's dangerous. Stay away from him," I explained._

"_You're pathetic Neji! You know I thought you were better than this! Guess I was wrong because I KNOW that you know how it FEELS to be alone. You didn't have to be a jealous ass and be impatient. I don't belong to you; I'm not something you can buy! I'm not an animal or an object, I am a person! So you know what?! Until you apologize to Gaara, I will not speak to you anymore." With that she walked up the walkway and was about to go in her house when I put my hand on her shoulder. She tensed fast, ready for an attack._

"_Raven please, it was never my intention to anger you or make you not talk to me. I was just… so worried about you! You're the only friend I have that truly understands me and likes hanging out with me. I don't want to lose you," I admitted in a sad, sorry tone._

_She looked at me surprised. _

_Raven's Pov:_

_Neji was right, as far as I knew, I was the only one who understood him. I also knew it was VERY hard for Neji to say he truly feels. That was something we both had in common: we hate to show weakness. _

"_Well….you still didn't have to say that to Gaara, you could have been nice and we could have all hung out together."_

"_Yes I know," he admitted, "But I really wanted to tell you something and I just wanted to get it off my chest, I'm sorry, truly I am. It just frustrated me, whenever I was going to tell you what I've been trying to tell you, we were ALWAYS interrupted somehow."_

"_Okay well we're alone now, tell me whatever you have been trying to tell me," I responded._

_He nodded and looked down. "Okay…so Raven as I was saying I have something important to tell you." _

_ I nodded my head, encouraging him to continue._

"_Mhmm….could I possibly, maybe…damn it, can I just show you?" He asked clearly feeling nervous about whatever it was._

"_Show me?" I asked confused._

_Neji's Pov:_

_I nodded, blushing really hard, but looked up to see her nod uncertainly. I leaned closer to her and her blue sapphire eyes widen a little and she backed up against the door, nervous. I was taller than her by a little over a foot. I held both of her cheeks and brought her face closer to mine. She was blushing like me, but her eyes got wider. Finally….I went for it. I pressed my warm lips against her cold ones and surprisingly heard her gasp as I kissed her. Then I pulled away and said "I love you." _

_Raven's Pov:_

"_Neji….I-I don't, I mean I….you…" I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't help stuttering. That was my first kiss and it wasn't a dare either. _

_He looked at me eagerly which tortured me because I knew he would be the one to hate me in the end, for what I was goanna tell him._

_Looking up feeling horrible, yet sad I told him the truth. _

"_Neji….please forgive me, but I don't feel that way toward you…I mean I've always thought of you as my good friend like Naruto, a brother even."_

_He looked away and his aurora went from orange which meant nervous to red; angry._

"_Neji please," I reached out for his arm, but he smacked it away and turned around. Then he did something I expected, but didn't want, he left. I sighed._

'_**Neji….please if one day, If you are able,'**__ I sniffed, unable to hold back tears and felt them roll down my cheeks, feeling horrible and bad for Neji._

'_**If you are able to, please forgive me one day if you can. I'm just not the one for you…perhaps if I haven't met Gaara….if I never did and you waited at least a couple months…we could have been together. Truly sorry Neji, my friend…"my brother,' **__I thought before wiping my eyes and went inside to take a shower to wash the little make up Ayame put on my face. _

_Neji's Pov:_

_Whoosh! The wind was blowing really hard, but only because I was dashing tree to tree swiftly against the direction of the wind. Raven's eyes, her face, her lips…I couldn't get them out of my head even though she rejected to me. She had no feelings towards me, none what so ever? Even after all the times we hung out together, laughed together and the few times I defended her because she was getting picked on! When I met Raven and we started over and soon became friends, it made me smile. When I realized I was in love with her, she became my whole world. We were always there for one another. Whenever I was with her, it felt like she made all my problems go away and lifted any burden off my shoulders. Made any mental pain go away, but once I told her the truth about my feelings toward her it came back like a ton of bricks. Felt like she gave back all the pain I felt from the events in my past, but hurt ten times worse. What hurt the most though was being so close to her, I was a fool to think, to even hope she would be mine. Raven really did think of me as a close friend, never more. That's what hurt the most, was being so close to her, my heart is wounded now. Only because I've fallen in love with someone who never loved me that way. _

_Why am I an idiot to believe Raven would be mine? Damn her! She's stupid anyway! I sighed. No, I know she's not and she's been through a lot like me. I don't know long it will take to get over what Raven told me, but I know the truth always hurts. Yes by the woman I love; Raven and for the first time…..my heart was truly, really wounded. _


	10. Ch 9: Who's Your Somebody

_**Chapter 9: Who's Your Somebody**_

_Ayame's Pov:_

_It's been two weeks since the festival ended and Raven wasn't exactly acting herself. I haven't seen her and Neji hanging around each other lately, did they get in a fight? If so, what about? I mean from what I learned from Raven my 'big sister' there are three sides to every story: the victim's side, the right side and the antagonist's side. I hope they make up soon; I think they make a cute couple. *Sigh*_

_There was no more snow on the ground, thank god, but once in awhile there were little flurries of it here and there. Damn, -_- I really hate the cold, I wonder how Raven stands it! Well then again…she can't stand the heat so she always makes sure wherever we go, it's at least cool out. It was starting to get awfully chilly now, so everyone wore pants, shirts and coats. Sometimes even hats and scarfs! I'm one of those people though, personally I preferred warm weather like spring and summer, while Raven favored cold weather like autumn and winter, but mostly winter. I turned thirteen a week ago after the festival. My birthday is November 30__th__ and Raven gave me a great gift as usual. This year she got me a sky blue scarf that had a heart on it and it was really soft! Raven also got me new boots that went almost up to my knees and they were also blue, but a little darker. I started wearing my boots not even a day later because it so was cold out and the scarf Raven gave me really came in handy to keep me warm! _

_I looked out the window from my room. Yup, I was in my cozy house, in my room and I wasn't drawing or anything, just thinking. Raven went out this time though to get more firewood for our fire- place to keep the house warm. It was late in the afternoon and it was just about dark. __**'I think I'll make dinner this time, seeing as how Raven is getting more wood. Even though things like that don't even make her a little tired because she's so fast and strong, but still, it never hurts to help out.' **_

_Rushing downstairs because I thought I heard Raven coming, I took out two mugs and started making her favorite drink, hot chocolate. Raven didn't really like whipped cream on hers like I did, but I always put some on top of hers anyway. The hot chocolates were just finished when I heard a noise._

_*Knock, knock, knock.* __**'Raven! My 'big sister' was home! Wait, why's she knocking on the door though?' **__I went down a long hallway that led to the door. I peeked out the window and saw a tall figure. Feeling nervous, I opened the door a little and flipped the light on outside. I let out a huge sigh of relief; sure it wasn't Raven, but still! The person that was at the door was…._

_3__rd__ Person's Pov:_

_ I decided to go Raven's house after all and confront her. That wouldn't be a bad thing would it? I mean just talk things out and everything goes back to normal, right? Well sort of, it's not like you can pretend absolutely NOTHING happened, okay think logical. I am a Hyuga, so problems cannot be left undone, especially if they make you…well depressed. I exactly haven't been myself since the festival since I'm in love, but neither has my sibling. Refusing to talk to a lot of people and is glaring, but other than that is silent. How ironic. They say silence is golden and the answer will be heard, but that is a lie. On my way to Raven's house, I kept pondering many ways of how to talk to her. I suppose just act natural and be kind, no need to act rash. Walking through the gate that squeaked a little, I made my way up the walkway and to the front door, taking deep breaths, trying to keep a calm composure. _

'_**Byakugan! **__I whispered softly.__** 'That allowed me to see through people's body to see their chakra points, see far away and see through other stuff like buildings. Alright, a success Byakugan is! There was a girl inside so it had to be Raven! Then again, this one seemed kind of small, was she not home? One way to find out!' **__I thought._

_Finally I knocked on the door and looking down slightly, I saw someone peaked through a window. A light turned above my head and before the door opened, I made my Byakugan disappear. The girl that opened the door wasn't Raven after all, but I recognize her; she was her little sister. Though all I saw once in awhile was Raven._

"_Is Raven here?" I asked her little sister, trying not to sound nervous. _

_Ayame's Pov:_

_The person had long hair and purple eyes. It was Neji! Wait a moment, I looked closer. It wasn't Neji, but definitely a Hyuga. It was his sister; Hinata Hyuga. _

"_No sorry, but if you like, you may come in. She will be home shortly," I told her._

_Hinata smiled lightly and stepped in before I closed the door._

"_Would you like some hot chocolate? I just made some and Raven taught me how to make it; it's really good."_

_Hinata nodded and murmured a "thanks," before I had her follow me to the kitchen where two mugs sat on the counter. Giving her one, I led us to the living room._

"_So Hinata, how are you and why are you looking for Raven?"_

"_W-well my brother; N-N-Neji has been kind of depressed lately and I couldn't help thinking that R-R-R-Raven would know w-why," She stuttered. _

'_**Dang, this girl stutters a lot! Why is she so nervous anyway? She should be more confident, she has the right to talk.' **__"Well Raven just went to go get some firewood, so it won't be much longer till she's home. Oh and Hinata?"_

"_Hmm?" She already drank half of her drink, wow she must be really thirsty. Well Hinata and her brother don't live the closest to us, so she could also just be trying to stay warm._

"_Try not to stutter. You should be more confident, don't let anyone take advantage of you," I chided her gently. _

_She nodded and took another sip._

"_Would you like some more hot chocolate? I'm getting myself some more," I asked her._

"_Y-Yes, thank you….mhm…"_

"_Ayame," I reminded her._

"_Yes, Ayame! Thank you," she exclaimed._

_I took her mug and went back into the kitchen. Adding whipped cream to our hot beverages, I heard a door open then close and heard a voice I waited years for._

"_Ayame I am home! Where are you Ayame?" Raven yelled._

_Abandoning the mugs, I ran into her almost and hugged her as tight as I could._

"_Finally you're home 'big sister' and guess who's here?!"_

_At first Raven had a 'smile' on her face and spun me around, but once I mentioned "guess who's here" her smiled dropped. I ignored that and grabbed her arm which I felt tension and pulled her to the living room where Hinata was. Once Raven saw Hinata, her expression lightened up and was no longer guarded. A small 'smile' reappeared on her face. _

"_Kwenichwa Hinata, I have to admit I'm surprised to see you here. Although we never really got to know each other so this is perfect! How are you?" Raven welcomed Hinata._

"_Huh? Oh um just fine thanks, well I-I-I w-wanted to talk to y-y-y-you about something Raven" Hinata stuttered once more._

_I clicked my tongue and walked in front of Hinata. "Hey! What did I tell you earlier about confidence? People are gonna take advantage of you unless you step up to the plate and be strong," I rebuked her. _

"_S-sorry! I'm just-! I mean-…." Hinata sighed nervously._

"_Hinata, please don't be sorry, everyone has their shy moments." Raven said to Hinata who sat next to her and patted her shoulder. _

_Hinata looked up at Raven with a smile of relief._

_Feeling bad for what I did, I turned halfway and asked Raven if she also wanted a hot chocolate, though I knew her answer. I headed into the kitchen, grabbed the two drinks and gave Hinata hers and mine to Raven. She looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and mouthed her "its okay," and headed back into the kitchen to make myself another one. I strained to hear their conversation, but couldn't hear anything. I sighed, wishing to know what Hinata wanted to talk to Raven about. Neji Hyuga appeared in my head. Could she be trying to set things right? Oh I would love her if she could get them together!_

_Raven's Pov:_

_I surprisingly had no vision whatsoever that Hinata was coming over nor a visitor, but never the less I welcomed Hinata with a 'smile.' Once Ayame walked away I decided to get straight to the point._

"…_Did Neji send you here?" Although my question sounded more like an accusation. _

_Hinata put her half-filled cup on the table and looked down. "Actually no, not exactly. Neji..he's been depressed lately which isn't like him, so I was wondering if by any chance you knew why? Not saying it's your fault or anything though!" She said, waving her hands wildly. "Just because you and Neji are such good friends and all I hear him say is your name followed by a sigh. He eats very little and keeps looking out his window."_

_I stared at her shock. Yes for once, I was shocked. "Really? Are you sure," I asked her._

_Hinata nodded fast. "Totally, would you mind telling me? I mean I know it's none of my business, but he is my brother so," her voice trailed off clearly hoping for an answer._

"_Well," I started uncertainly. "You see something happened between me and your brother the night of the festival."_

_Hinata looked at me with eyes that screamed curiosity, yearning to know the truth. Typical of her though, she always wants to help people. _

"_Your brother; Neji…he kind of, may have, well he confessed something to me," I finally admitted. _

"_What was it? When I saw you guys there together, it kind of looked like a date to me. Come to think of it Neji was in a great mood before he left the house that day, but when he came back he was silent and has been ever since."_

_My eyes lowered, feeling something I have __**never**__ felt before. At least no one besides my 'little sister'; Ayame. Guilt. _

"_He told me that he loved me," I blurted out in a surprisingly calm voice._

_Hinata's eyes went huuuuge. "HE SAID THAT?! Well what happened, did you not feel the same way? After everything you two have been through together, you guys always hung out and always protected one another! Always there for one another," Hinata chided at me and was standing by this point, mad. I didn't blame her though._

"_If I recall Hinata," I said standing up now and feeling defensive. "No matter what if you're a Hyuga, all Hyuga's think logically. When friends hang out and especially if one is a boy and the other is girl, you can't expect them to fall for each other like that! In a way, you choose who you want to be with. Your heart chooses."_

_She straightened and her anger vanished, realizing I was right. I AM right. _

"_You're right, Raven….forgive me I had no right to act the way I did towards you," she whispered loud enough for me to hear._

'_**Well duuuuuh! Listen to both sides of the story, before judging and making accusations!'**__ I thought irked._

"_Everyone in this world has a someone and I thought Neji was your someone. Neji tends to be mean, a know-it-all and cold sometimes, but you ignored that and saw through him. You were the only one that ever really hung out with Neji, so I couldn't help thinking you'd be the one by his side that way, I mean all our friends practically thought that." Hinata explained. _

_I nodded, understanding completely and turned around heading to the kitchen with my mug. I heard her light footsteps behind me._

"_If it makes you feel better Hinata or even better if you manage to get Neji to listen to you long enough for this, I would greatly appreciate it." I turned, facing her. "At first I might have felt something towards Neji for awhile, but then…I met someone; another friend of Naruto's and well one look at him I immediately had a pretty strong crush on him. If I never met him and Neji waited at least a little longer, we might have been together, I could have been his. Fate has plans for everyone though Hinata," I told her, feeling much better to say this, getting it off my chest. I never told anyone this, not even Ayame and that wasn't really like me._

"_I see," Hinata replied after a few moments went by and pondered about something. "I'll do my best to get him to listen to me, then again it shouldn't be too hard seeing as how he's helplessly in love with you."_

_*A couple hours later*_

"_One more thing Hinata," I said, stopping her before she could leave. "Tell him also, that he does have a someone, it's just not me. I'm not his someone, sorry. Also…if he can..if one day he could forgive me and we can be friends once more, that would be a blessed miracle. If not…well I sadly understand and I hope he won't hate me too much," I said in a quite sad tone._

_Hinata did something that really surprised me then. She hugged me. Ayame was the only one that ever hugged me and now Hinata did. Then again, she doesn't know my real self, so it's not surprising._

"_Bye Raven, even though our…discussion was slightly awkward, I had fun talking to you. Perhaps we could hang sometime if you don't mind? I would like to get to know you more," Hinata asked me._

_Again I was shocked. Even some, certain people stayed away from me because I was….different. Some people can actually sense my aura and would glare at me, till I was no longer in sight. However, I quickly recovered and 'smiled' at her, nodding. Hinata smiled back, slipped on her gloves and boots and entered the cold night outside._

_I sighed feeling "tired" and went upstairs to shower. Wow it was just about midnight, I would have offered her to stay the night if I knew it was this late. I feel bad, I hope she'll be okay. As soon as I was done showering I flopped on my bed. I decided to "sleep" and closed my eyes, concentrating and creating more energy. I can sleep yes, but it's not necessary. _

'_**Neji…I knew you were unhappy when you left that night, but I never thought you would be that depressed about me. No one ever has before, especially a guy. Guys either don't pay attention to me, think I'm ugly, despise me or underestimate me. Pretty much all of them, sometimes just the last two when it comes to battle. Neji, please don't be sad much longer because of me. I am not worth it. You deserve someone better than me; you walk the path of light, and I walk the path of darkness. We don't walk the same paths Neji, so I am wrong for you. Please one day forgive me.'**_

_***Flashback, like five years ago***_

"_**Hey Ayame, do you believe in that stupid romantic junk like falling in love at first sight," I questioned my 'little sister' one day.**_

"_**Not exactly, though some people claim that's how they found their half of their heart. Everyone has a somebody 'big sister' and you can meet them anytime." A smaller; younger version of Ayame looked at Raven.**_

"_**Everyone has a someone? Enlighten me about that Ayame," I demanded.**_

_**She nodded. "Well no matter who you are in the world, good or evil, doesn't matter. Father told me that my mom told him one day before she was captured, that everyone has a someone. Whether you're good or bad, right or wrong for one another, your someone is out there for you waiting to meet you and embrace you with their love," Ayame told me remembering literally word to word what her father told her.**_

_**I nodded and looked up at the night sky. "Ayame…do you truly think even someone like me will find someone and be with them to the end?" I asked her nervously.**_

_**Ayame nodded her head furiously, eyes determined. "Yes! I have faith in everyone especially "people" like you Raven, you have a someone too. You just haven't met him yet, patience will reward you."**_

_**A hint of a 'smile' appeared on my face and I looked up at the stars and moon. Everyone has a someone eh? IF that's true then… I ponder to myself, who is my someone?'**_

_*End of flashback* _

_3__rd__ Person's Pov:_

_Secretly I waited outside Raven's house and have been for twenty minutes now. I sighed. Finally all lights turned off and quietly as I could, I jumped on the roof. I peeked through a window and used my Byakugan to see better. Nope this room was a bathroom. I checked another room to find Ayame's room. Finally I found Raven's room which apparently was at the end of the house. Carefully putting my hand on the glass window, I moved the window to its side to see if it would move. Luck was on my side, it was open! I crawled through to be on the ledge and my only problem. The window was next to Raven's bed where she was sleeping and if I landed loud on the floor, she would hear me! I recall Raven telling me that she was a light sleeper and if she caught me, I'm damned. Deciding to risk it because I know this problem could not be evaded forever, I jumped down landing on the floor. Success! Although she ended up turning towards me, but still asleep. Unable to resist, I caressed her cheek and held my breath. A smile appeared on her face. A smile! Then carefully I moved my hand to her now wavy hair instead of straight. Damn her hair was nice and silky! Then I heard her moan slightly and stopped, but was not awake. Did she like it when I stroked her hair? It would seem so. Looking at Raven closely again, I lost myself in her penetrating beauty. Her silky midnight hair fell behind her and her bangs framed her face naturally; her closed blue eyes that I pictured open shined like the stars and the moonlight that flooded through her window shone on her skin, making her look like a fairy tale princess, a celestial being from heaven. Even though I remember clearly what she said to me, I still believed I had a chance; she was my missing someone. Raven always has been ever since; we got to know one another and hung out. Being ourselves and NO ONE could judge us. Sitting on the floor soundlessly, I watched Raven's peaceful face for the rest of the night till dawn._

_*Morning (obviously)*_

_Raven's Pov: _

_Tap. Tap, tap, tap, and tap. I groaned slightly and rubbed my eyes a little to see rain. Wait, rain?! I sat up on my bed and saw rain falling from the gray sky through my open window. What the hell?! I NEVER left my window open last night! That means someone was here! Clearly Ayame isn't harmed and well, neither am I cause otherwise I would have felt a threatening aura and would have woken up. Great, so I have a stalker now, just awesomeness. It was kind of early, so I fell back asleep for awhile longer….._

_*Few hours later*_

_I was up again, but this time for the rest of the day. Ayame apparently had plans because when I opened my door there was a note on it. _

_Raven,_

_I have gone to town to go for a walk and hopefully find a friend to play with. Also I assume your conversation with Hinata had to be about Neji, no doubt. My advice to you is to go to him and talk or at least try, seeing as how he didn't leave his house to see you. By the way if I'm lucky, I will hopefully find someone like Kiba or…Sai, __ wish me luck! I'll see you and hopefully in a well, not so gloomy mood._

_-Ayame_

_I sighed; maybe I should switch to hand-to-hand combat and stop teaching her for awhile. I mean this girl was starting to become really smart and doesn't miss a beat! Then again, I am the one tutoring her. Well, I was planning to do something soon about Neji. I'll see him after I shower and clean up, is what I decided to do which would give me plenty of time to have a vision if Neji would still be in his house. It was December second and winter wasted no time in making snow fall, making nature look elegant and breathtaking. Then I gasped and I knew my eyes at that moment turned black._

_*Vision* _

_A guilty girl walked through the village, heading towards one of the biggest houses in the Leaf Village. Hyuga was printed on the gate as the girl pushed it open to enter. The Hyuga family was HIGHLY respected because of their Byakugan, with that; those certain ninja's were very __**strong**__ fighters. _

_*Knock, knock, knock.* A man opened the door a smidge and peered down to see a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. _

"_Heh, can I help you?" The man sneered. Clearly the man was snobby and seemed to be the leader of the clan that inherit Byakugan; Hyuga's. _

"_By any chance is Neji here?" The girl spoke softly, but loud enough for the man to hear._

_He nodded and called for Neji. Not a moment too soon though did he appear and he really did look awful. There were bags under his purple eyes from lack of sleep, looked a little thin and his eyes screamed anger, despair and…a profound sadness._

"_Neji," the girl breathed in utter shock._

_*End of vision* _

"_Ahhh!" I fell out of my shower out of shock. Did Neji REALLY look like that? Then again, my visions are NEVER wrong. Neji I promise you, I will find your someone even if it's one of the most "dangerous" things to do. After all, everyone has their someone in this world….right Ayame? Now I ponder to myself for countless times, __**who**__ is __**MY**__ someone?_


	11. Ch 10: The Kiss of Hatred

_Chapter 10: The Kiss of Hatred_

"_Neji," I whispered as I looked through his bedroom window, watching him sitting on his bed. His back was to the window. I focused my energies and whispered his name once more, this time 'cause I'm using my power, his name echoed throughout his room. I heard him gasp as well as I saw him lift his head up, looked around the room and his purple eyes rested on the window. I stared back at him and not only saw his aurora and emotions, but felt them too. Damn his emotions were so intense, they were over powering! _

"_R-R-R," Neji stuttered, unable to speak, for he was now in shock in seeing my face._

_Yes, I made my vision not come true by going to his bedroom window instead of the front door where his dad would have scolded me, blaming me for Neji locking himself up in his room. _

"_Neji," I breathed. His body was surrounded by the color of my eyes, dark blue. Hinata wasn't even exaggerating when he became depressed and his behavior changed! Damn it, if I knew this was gonna happen then I would have said yes or something! _

"_I-you-s-sorry. I should have never come," I finally said. I didn't actually mean to say that as I turned around, but like I said his sorrow was over powering me so bad I couldn't think straight! I was getting ready to jump off the roof from his window when I felt a cold and surprisingly strong hand grip my wrist and yank me harshly back and into the room! I was turned around forcibly to see now an angry Neji. His eyes now were filled with hatred. __**'Hatred because of me.'**_

"_Why were you gonna leave?! You never visited me at all and turned me down; you never gave me an explanation!" Neji yelled._

_All I could do was stare at him sadly with shock._

_He narrowed his eyes at me, showing he was also in pain besides being angry and pushed me hard against the wall. Too hard and I coughed then gasp out of pain, my wrists were pinned to the wall._

"_The pain you felt just now is not even close to the pain you made me feel Raven," Neji whispered angrily in my ear._

_I shuddered. This was not like Neji! Even when he had his moments of getting this angry or being in pain, he never acted this way! "Neji please," I begged. Neji had to listen to me because the hatred he felt went to his heart. That's what hatred does though because it's the strongest emotion. It makes your heart weak actuality and gives you clouded eyes. _

"_Gentle fist!" Neji's hand hit my stomach, hitting the best area to take me down. I fell to the ground on my knees in pain and coughed a few times. Neji grabbed me by my arms then threw me against the wall, landing on his bed. My head hurt a little now, but my stomach hurt much worse._

"_Neji, you have to stop! Think logical and clear your heart and mind! I only came to talk to you," I managed to get out. _

_Neji put his legs and arms on top of mine so I couldn't move. Damn it! The anger was somewhat gone, but sorrow and pain showed more now._

"_Why?...After everything we've been through together and I was so sure you wanted to be with me," Neji finally said to me. _

"_Neji you must understand the fact that just because we were friends doesn't mean we would end up together," I explained to him. "In fact, I pretty much did tell you why about not wanting to be with you! What happened to the kind Neji that I only knew?! I prefer him over the one I'm seeing now," I told him._

"_Raven…you were the only one who truly cared for me," Neji confessed. Tears started showing and rolled down his pale cheeks and on to me. "You're the only girl I love, the one I want and care for with all my heart. I love you Raven, I love you so very much! When you turned me down and I was disappointed, my heart…hurt. It aches to be with you, the pain I feel because you're not mine hurts more than you can imagine! The pain is STILL here and barely hurts less because I see you now."_

_My eyes widen sadly at the information Neji just told me, but I was so shock that I didn't know what to say! He put both of my hands above my head then and held them with one hand, as he used his other hand to caress my cheek. His tears of unbearable pain kept falling on my face, more so on my cheeks. My heart was pounding fast, it never pounded so fast because I was never put in this position before. _

_He glared at me, but sadness leaked into his eyes this time. "Raven, is there someone else? Tell me, I deserve to know!"_

_I shook my head furiously. "Neji we're friends and all, but who I like and who I want to be with is my business and decisions."_

_Neji gritted his teeth, his eyes showing more sadness and the pain he felt and dug his nails into my skin, gripping my wrists. I winced, usually it took a lot to hurt me like you would have to throw me into a building, but apparently Neji was smart enough to hit certain areas in my wrists that would hurt. He then leaned closer to me…._

"_Raven, I will do whatever it takes to make you mine! I love you so much, you have no idea! Be mine," the words came out of his mouth then smashed his lips onto mine._

_My eyes widen slightly then narrowed in anger. Like HELL I would allow a guy to do this me! Immediately I started moving my arms and legs as fast as I could in attempt to get away. Neji dug his nails into my skin harder, so I could feel blood trailing down my arms. He took both of my arms into his one big hand again and took his other hand and gave me the "gentle fist" again and even harder than before on my stomach. I was getting ready to release a scream of pain when Neji muffled it. _

"_I'm not finished with you! I may love you with all my heart, but simultaneously I hate you!" _

_He kissed me on the lips again full of hatred and pain. I started moving my head side to side to get him to stop, but he kept both of my hands in his grip and even tighter and yanked on my hair with his other hand. Now I was getting mad, I most likely deserved to be yelled at, but I doubt that I deserved to be kissed forcibly and hit in my weak spot where I could most definitely must have internal injuries! Neji then moved to my neck and lead a trail of kisses. I kept my mouth shut, nervous that I would actually let out a moan of pleasure because I was pretty much being raped here! __**'I mustn't allow him to think I am enjoying this whatsoever or he will think I love him, when I don't!'**_

"_Neji stop! Release the anger you feel and listen to me! If you truly care Neji listen to me, it's the right thing to do," I whispered._

_He looked up at me and frowned. Awe hell!_

"_Listen to you?! I did before and did now! If I can't have you then no one else deserves to be with an ugly being like you!" He snapped at me._

_I gasped and now tears appeared at my eyes. Neji knew stuff like that hurt me because I was always called that and other names by people, especially boys. His eyes widen slightly when he saw a few of my tears betray me by rolling down my cheeks. _

"_Raven I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I swear! I'm just so angry and you're not being fair at all," he whispered._

_I averted my eyes away from his face as more tears come down. "This makes one of the reasons now why I don't want to be with you, not this way." _

_He gripped my wrists really tight for a moment then loosened up though only a little. His purple eyes showed sadness, pain and a little bit of anger. He leaned down and licked my tears of my cheeks. LICKED IT OFF! Unfortunately when he lifted his head up, he smiled clearly pleased because I was at least blushing. Keep in mind a guy has never done this to me before okay? Hell I'm in for it now!_

_Neji's Pov:_

_ I saw Raven shed a few tears from me yelling at her and hurting her; physically. It hurt me more than it hurt her to do that to her, but she deserved it! After all she started this whole mess by going with Naruto and meeting Gaara and flirting with him! She had no right! Raven was mine and WILL be one way or another! I almost smiled when I got an idea and leaned down and licked Raven's tears away. I felt her cheeks heat up through my tongue and lifted my head up to confirm my suspicion. I was right; she was blushing. Good! If I keep this up, she'll finally submit and be mine! _

_ I leaned down again and started kissing down her neck, repeating the process._

_ "Neji please stop, you don't want this. We're not made for each other! I am sorry really, but I'm not your girl. Neji-."_

_ I shut her up by kissing her sweet lips again. No way am I going to keep hearing the bullshit she's telling me! She is in love with me, she just doesn't know it yet. I'll make her realize that and now! I bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed a little and she gasped, surprised at what I did. The moment her eyes widen and her mouth, I searched her mouth with my tongue. Raven was breathing heavily now, I could hear and feel it. Her body shivered underneath me a few times and I felt her tongue with mine. Her mouth tasted minty, yummy. Lifting up my head and licking my lips, I watched her still breathing a little heavily and her face red. _

_ Leaning down to her ear I whispered, "Admit it Raven, you're enjoying this. You want me just as much as I want you," I chuckled darkly._

_ "Y-y-you're living in a fantasy N-Neji! I still don't want you and just because you-!"_

_ Once again I shut her up, but this time by sucking on her neck and quickly finding her weak spot there. She let a low moan of pleasure and I smiled._

"_Y-y-you…you're just," Raven stuttered._

_ "Yeeeeees?" I taunted her, she's almost in the palm of my hand. I know it, just a little more persuading and she will be mine. _

_ "I-you-…..s-stop! Seriously stop!" _

_To my amazement, Raven got out from underneath me and flipped us over to I was underneath her! I stared at her shock seeing her angry then smirked. She looked at me confused._

_ "Wanna be the dominant one now for awhile eh? Go ahead," I gave her permission. _

_She took both of my hands and managed to hold them quite strongly into one of her small hands and she took her other hand and smacked me! Raven slapped me and yelled "pervert!" to my face._

_ "Water jutsu: Ice prison!" Raven yelled and immediately ice came out of her hands and froze my hands, feet and legs to the bed. She got up and walked to the window and tried to open it, but much to her dismay it was stuck because of the ice from the snow and cold weather. Concentrating my chakra and strength, I was almost done breaking free when Raven got the window open and hopped out. That angered me and I broke free and jumped out after her. No way was I letting her get away again when I almost had her! _

_ Frigid snow greeted me giving me the cold shoulder. Ha! Get it? Giving me the cold shoulder? Anyway I was catching up with Raven, but I was still a little too far away from her. Desperate, I took out a kunai and threw it at her. It hit her arm and she let out a yelp before falling in the snow._

_ "Forgive me Raven, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Like I said, I'm not finished with you. You're mine," I said through gritted her teeth._

_ I leaned down, getting ready to pick her up, but she swatted my hands away._

_ "YOU BASTARD! How dare you do that to me?! I don't fall for jerks like you! Stay away from me," she screamed at me._

_ I took her face in my hands and kissed her roughly till she could no longer breathe. She opened her mouth to speak, but I knocked her out. Her body went limp and I caught her before she could fall back in to the snow. _

_** 'I love you, yet hate you. Every time I kiss you I feel so much hatred towards you, and yet the burning passion of love I have for you. My heart aches for you and soon you will be mine completely Raven,'**__ I thought as I carried her slowly back to her place. Surprisingly it was night time now and although I really wanted to take Raven back to my place and make out with her, I cannot let her be seen by my father or my sister; Hinata._

_3__rd__ person's pov:_

_I sat in the tree, hiding in the shadows, Neji Hyuga completely oblivious of me. Neither he nor Raven noticed that I witnessed the whole thing; they didn't sense me at all though I masked my presence. *Sigh* Neji had no right to do that, especially if you're a man, you can NEVER do that to a woman! Raven has been through A LOT, I know I can just tell by looking in her dark blue eyes. _

_ 'I suppose I will go to the hokage now and talk to her about Raven….maybe what about happened between her and Neji as well. Then again, this isn't my business so possibly._

_*At the Hokage's office*_

_ "Lady Tsunade, as the only person secretly watching Raven Moon, I say it's clear that Raven means no harm to us or the Leaf Village. However though," I hesitated thinking what Neji did to Raven. _

_ "Hmm? Something happen, wait did Raven do something?" Lady Tsunade interrogated me, tensed. _

_I sighed and shook my head, deciding to keep Neji's little scandal with Raven a secret….for now. Besides, I could always tell Tsunade-sama later if things get well more out of control. _

_ "Alright then I suppose, thank you for doing this. Anything else before you go?" _

_ "Mhmm….well every time I see Raven, I sense something bad in her," I confessed._

_ Lady Tsunade frowned at me, but interest was in her eyes a little. "What do you mean? What kind of bad, I mean how bad?"_

_ "Raven is definitely a strong ninja and kind, but I mean in a way she's hiding something. Once in awhile when I look her in the eyes, I see….." my voice trailed off._

_ "You see what, Kakashi Hatake?!" Tsunade-sama asked, anxious._

_ "Darkness," I finished my sentence. _

_*Next Morning*_

_Raven's Pov:_

'_**Awww my head, my stomach,'**__ I thought to myself with a groan. I turned on my side and still felt some pain. At that moment I felt a hand running through my hair and it felt good, but then the memories of last night flooded my mind. I sat up abruptly and caught the hand that was running through my mind, the hand was bigger than mine and more pale. Giving him a death glare, I squeezed his hand hard and seeing Neji barely grimace. I growled at him._

_ "Come 'on Raven don't be like that, you know you enjoyed it. Stop lying to yourself and admit you love me," Neji spoke in a smug tone._

_ Tossing his hand back to him harshly, I stood up and looked down at myself. I was still in my skinny jeans, but I was in my black tank top! My tank top that I wore underneath my long sleeve shirt that I NEVER took off. I looked over my shoulder to see a smug Neji still, but this time there was a….glint in his eye. I didn't like that at all! I slapped him hard enough to leave a mark._

_ "You bastard! You rapist, you don't….handle girls like that, I'm not a toy to be played with!" _

_He stood up, towering over me a little. I gulped slightly and backed up into my desk, not wanting him close to me. I never liked being touched unless it was a hug from Ayame; my 'sister.' He walked closer to me slowly; I decided to run my door and go outside and be anywhere, but here! Luck was not on my side this time though because Neji grabbed my arm, twisted it a little and flung me to the wall. My sharp teeth bite my lip, making it bleed and I force myself to stand. He stalked closer to me and all I could do was press my back to the wall as hard as I could, trying to keep distance between us even though I know it was futile. Wishing there was a wall between us. _

'_**Damn it! Now I'm really gonna get it and since I'm still badly internally injured I can't use my powers, nor chakra! I secretly, selfishly desire to be loved, but not this way! He's gonna rape me for crying out loud! Hell, I swear if someone saves me from Neji from raping me and is never allowed to be near me, I won't ask for anything again! This is the second thing I ever asked for in my whole life!'**__ Neji grabbed my wrists and held them tightly above my head again. He smiled seductively at me and I bit my lip harder in nervousness, causing more blood to fall out. He pressed himself right up against me and licked his warm tongue against my cold, bleeding lips. Shivering as he continued to do that because I knew his intention was to get me to open my mouth. An idea popped in my head and I was disgusted at the thought, but I knew this would be the only way to get away and report him to the hokage! Hell, I hope I never have to do this again!_

_Sucking it up and decided to start my plan, which was to make out with Neji *shivers* and knock him out once he least expected it. By the time I thought this out and saw clearly that my plan would work, Neji was sucking on my lip! -_- Ugh, I am so gonna kill this guy! Calm….just start the plan now._

_Kissing back as passionately as I could with Neji and swallowing down my disgust, he surprisingly pulled away with a suspicious look on his face. __**'Now or never!' **_

_ "Thought you didn't want this Raven," his question sounding more like an assumption. _

_ Swallowing for the last time, but quietly I moved slightly closer to him with a…"longing look."_

_ "You were right Neji," I said shaking my head pretending to feel ashamed. "I do love you and have been lying to myself this whole time. I guess I was just afraid if I opened up my heart to someone, anyone they would hurt me." Near the end of my explanation I looked up at him with sadness which wasn't hard because I'm always sad. _

_Neji's expression told me that he still didn't believe me and brought my hands down to my side holding them still, but not as tightly. "Prove it then, prove your not lying to me Raven. Once you do," he stepped closer to me so our chests were touching, "I'll officially make you mine."_

_I sighed and gave him a "smile," knowing this won't be easy. "How shall I prove it then, my Neji?" I question him innocently._

_ He smirked and whispered in my ear; "Surely you have a VERY good idea how."_

_On the inside I was tearing this guy to pieces! Neji really does love me, but trying to make me love him was pushing me over the edge, plus what I was about to right now._

_ "Very well, but I can't show you well if I can't use my hands to help me." I replied._

_ He slowly released my wrists and the moment he did, I put my arms around his neck and began kissing him. He wasted no time snaking his greedy arms around my back, holding me against him. After a few minutes of kissing him, I kissed down his neck and would repeat the process. He let out a low moan, but I knew I didn't have him, not yet. So I released him and he looked at me curiously and tensed up. I began unbuttoning his shirt while smirking at him and he was definitely astonished now! As soon as I finished that, he lifted me up and pressed me against the wall and began sucking my neck hard. I did the same to him since his neck was close to my mouth and we both hear each other moan. Then he plopped me on the bed and leaned over me with his shirt open showing that he had six packs! Holy shit, I never noticed that before! _

'_**Damn it; focus Raven you have to get to the hokage!' **_

_Neji leaned down and began licking my neck. I moan and got an idea when I looked at Neji's chest again. I skimmed my hands roughly on his stomach feeling his six packs, which made him moan. I have him now; I just have to knock him out! Just as I was about to thought, Neji grabbed my ass! I yelped out of shock because I was not expecting that! However Neji exploring my mouth again from my mouth opening of what he did was no shocker there. _

"_Neji I'm not your girl!" I yelled at him and hit his neck. Shock barely showed on his face before he collapsed on top of me, unconscious. I let a huge sigh of relief because I was free! Well not completely, as soon as I get to Lady Tsunade I will be free! _

_I got out from under Neji, decided to leave him here and went downstairs putting a shirt on and grabbed my shoes and scarf. I quickly looked in the mirror to see how I was. Fine, but brushed my hair fast so it was smooth looking again and left the house. I used my un-natural speed to see Tsunade-sama. Kicking her door open angrily got her attention and she looked up at me irritated, paperwork surrounded her._

"_What do you need Raven, I'm busy" Tsunade-sama snapped at me._

"_Neji tried to rape me!" I cried and damn that caught her attention! _

_She sat up, her eyes focused on me and asked what Neji Hyuga did to me exactly. I explained every detail from beginning to end, not leaving anything out. Starting off how I went to see Neji because he was angry with me and I knew why, but I just wanted us to be friends again. Neji longed to be more and tried to force me to love him by in a way trying to seduce me which I did NOT enjoy. I didn't hide the fact that I was disgusted and I actually even shivered a few times. The only thing I left out was me having a vision. Lady Tsunade gave me a sympathy look which I hated, but sucked it up because I knew she was going to help me. I was now officially safe and away from Neji Hyuga!_


	12. Ch 11: A Loving Threat

_**Chapter 11: A Loving Threat**_

_**Lady Tsunade's Pov:**_

"_I shall give you a mission that will take place in a different village. It will give me time to deal with Neji and punish him, besides the Kazekage there actually needs a strong Leaf ninja there to help him out. A group of serial killers who call themselves the Akatsuki have been attacking there lately, so they could use an extra person around." _

"_No problem! When I do leave?! I don't mind at all helping out protecting the Suna village and the Kazekage; Gaara," I spoke kind of fast in a desperate tone. What can I say? I mean I'm Gaara's girlfriend, uh I mean good friend! Good friend, good friend!_

"_You may set out as soon you pack a few clothes and weapons," Lady Tsunade answered me._

"_Good, I'll go home now and pack then be on my way. Thank you so much Tsunade-sama for giving me this mission! Really this means a lot and I'm truly grateful," I tell her feeling at ease now that Neji will be punished and kept away from me._

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_Before I left her office though, Lady Tsunade did something I didn't expect. She hugged me and tightly with sympathy. This was new to me, I mean normally people either tried to kill me or want me dead and….call me freak, monster. Hokage-sama gave me a letter to bring with me so when I get to Suna, the guards will let me in. On my way out, I thanked her once more with a "smile" and ran as fast as I could. On my way home I ran into Ayame and explained where I was going and gave her two orders: do NOT tell anyone where I am no matter what! Simply say you don't know and second, stay at a friend's house till I get back because Neji was kind of out to get me._

_Oh yes, while I explained what Neji did to me to Lady Tsunade, she had a medic look me over and heal my internal wounds. I couldn't stop thanking her and the doctor for doing that because now if I ever get attacked by rogue ninja on my way to Suna, I can fight with no problem! _

"_I love this village," I said out loud to myself as I walked inside my house and shut the door._

_I froze, remembering I left Neji here! Oh shit! Okay Raven, calm down just be careful. Before going anywhere else in my house, I reached into my small weapon pouch on my leg and took out two kunai's in my hands and cautiously checked the whole house! Everywhere you could think of in the house is where I checked. Even closets and stuff like that. He was nowhere to be found, good. Unfortunately though, I could still smell his scent here, in my bedroom the most. Still fresh, so he left not too long ago._

_I grabbed a small bag from my closet and put a few pairs of clothes, some weapons and a little bit of food. After locking all the windows and doors, I started walking towards the gate that lead outside of the village. Between the entry of the village and the outside of it were woods and I looked at the village once more, before having to leave. Before I continued though, I checked my surroundings. Something didn't feel right so I decided to check my bag to make sure I had everything. I did, but at the bottom of my bad was a small envelope. Uh oh, bad feeling about this! As I reached for the letter inside, I focused my energies and checked the woods a few miles away from me in directions outside the village to see if anyone was waiting to ambush me. Nobody. Must be losing it, after all Neji in a way, tried to rape me. After I read the letter it fell out of my hands, onto the ground and I followed it. I fell on my knees before the letter._

_My sweet Raven,_

_If I knew you liked playing hard to get I would have played along. You're a naughty girl for going to see the hokage and ratting me out. It's not like you to run off and be a coward! This isn't over Raven, the game has just begun. Really, everything would have been fine if you just agreed to be mine. I love you, but hate you. I'll get you to be mine one way or another! I'll see you soon my love,_

_Neji Hyuga, your __**ONLY **__lover._

_I walked and read the letter at the same time so the guards at the gates couldn't see me hunching over. Honestly I wasn't afraid though, I've been through this stuff before. An enemy will come up to me and threaten me saying they will kill me, but they end up failing in the end. However Neji, won't lemme forget him no matter where I go and he was basically stalking me! Again he also in a way, tried to rape me! Slowly recovering and standing, I put the loving threat back in my bag and started running to Suna. Running amazing distances by jumping tree to tree, in a hurry to get to Suna. Positive side, I get to see Gaara! __ Though I wonder….what is this feeling I have every time I see Gaara?_

_***Two Days Later***_

_I stopped running and starting walking as a break to Suna. I was already almost there, the ground was sand now with some snow on top, not dirt and trees in the background. There was two cliffs before the gate that you had to walk in between and since I was sick of walking and running, I quickly flew to the gate and landed, before the guards there could see me like that. Walking over to them with the letter in my hand from Lady Tsunade, they all turned around and came to me._

"_State your name and business!" One of the guards barked._

_I held out my letter to that guy and he took it from me reading it while the other guards kept their weapons pointed at me, in case I tried to attack. _

"_Very well, Raven Moon; Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, follow me" the guard said in a much kinder tone. So he and one other guard escorted me to the Kazekage's office, while the others stayed at the gate._

_***Knock, knock, knock***__ "Come in," a deep, business voice like said._

_All three of is entered and I stood out from behind the guard and ran up to Gaara._

"_Hey Gaara!" I greeted him feeling quite excited._

"_R-Raven?! What are you doing here?! Not that I'm happy to see you, but there's a lot of trouble happening around here lately so you shouldn't really be here. It's dangerous, sorry Raven, but visit another time." Gaara told me._

_I chuckled, earning a look of confusion from my good friend Gaara._

"_I know that quite well, you see Gaara I happen to be the top five __**strongest**__ ninja's in my village, so naturally Lady Tsunade chosen me to help you out." I explained to him in a smug tone. _

_Gaara looked at me shocked. "Oh well, um good, sorry I was expecting someone like Naruto," Gaara guilty admitted. He told the guards to leave and once they did, he walked around his desk and we greeted each other with a hug. I blushed, feeling for once, bliss. _

"_So I assume you've been busy Gaara," I saw quite a tall pile of paper work on his desk._

"_Busy indeed…..Raven I was wondering if later if we don't get another attack, maybe we could meet up for dinner?" Gaara asked me, but was looking away from me. Boy was his face so red, but he wasn't the only one. _

_I looked Gaara up and down and smiled at him._

"_You know your Kazekage clothes really do suit you, Gaara-sama" I complimented him._

_He blushed a little more. "T-Thanks, so again not that I'm happy to see you, but I am curious. Why did Lady Tsunade chose you to come here? Especially alone, you didn't bring one other person with you?"_

_I smiled sadly at him, unable to hide what happened me not even a week ago!_

"_Well like I said Lady Tsunade believes I am __**very**__ strong and she's correct ya know?" _

_He nodded. "I see, well I shall see you later then? After my paper work is done and if my villagers aren't being threatened at the time," Gaara questioned me._

_I nodded and hugged him. "Definitely Gaara-sama, don't hesitate to call for my help. That's part of my mission, to help you protect your villagers and you," I whispered in his ear._

_He shuddered slightly and blushed again. We let go of one another and I walked to the door._

"_I shall see you later Gaara-sama," I winked at him and surprisingly, he smirked and nodded. I walked down the hall and out into the chilly afternoon. Gaara gave me a key to an apartment for me to stay in. Wasting no time, I unpacked everything and put what food I had left in the fridge. _

'_**Huh this place is kind of dirty,'**__ I thought. __**'I suppose I could do some cleaning before I shower**__**for my date tonight!'**__ I squealed at the thought. Damn I was turning into Ayame who squealed when she was excited; this was my first time doing that. With that I got to work and decided to start with sweeping the floors._

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_Would you please send some money or food to us? We will give you what we need in return, if we can hopefully._

_I sighed. Another village was asking for help because they also got attacked by the damn Akatsuki. I will send them food and money, no need to be paid back. After I signed the agreement trade, my door was knocked on and I sighed. If too much happens today I am going to lose it. Two of my guards walked in and I saw a girl who was at first hidden by the one in front, but once she stepped out from behind I recognized her immediately. Raven._

"_Gaara!" She greeted me with another fake smile. _

_I smiled back at her, but was confused. Why would she come to a village that is getting attacks? Her beauty though penetrated my soul. Her long straight, black hair, somewhat pale skin and her star shining blue eyes. Damn I get lost in her eyes so easily! Though I am grateful, but why I do feel… weak when it comes to female(s) and the only female is Raven. _

"_Not that I'm happy to see you Raven, but what are you doing here? We are getting dangerous attacks lately so it be great if you visit another time," I suggested. _

_I wasn't trying to be mean, it's just one: Raven didn't even warn me she was coming, two: I asked Lady Tsunade; Hokage of the Leaf Village awhile ago to send some help out here and three: Since Raven was here at bad timing, sadly I'm gonna have to get her to leave. I don't know how strong Raven is nor seen her fight so she could end up getting hurt. Raven explained to me that Lady Tsunade sent HER here because she was TOP FIVE STRONGEST NINJA'S in her village. Now she had my full attention, apparently she is strong, but now the question is what can she do exactly? Deciding to stop doing paper work for a short while, I get up and walk around my desk and send my guards back to the gates to do their duty. _

'_**Okay well now's my chance since my Raven is here. Wait "my" Raven?! What am I thinking?! Ugh, she's probably going out with Neji. *Sigh* Well one way to ask her about her being with Neji is by asking a subtle question.'**_

"_Raven, if I don't finish my paper work too late, would you like to grab something to eat?" I bit my lip feeling nervous because I realized that sounded like a date in way. Looking down because I ended up blushing and quickly I hear her say yes. She said YES! Alright! _

"_Okay I will come by your place perhaps late in the afternoon like six; six thirty?"_

_She nodded and hugged me! I was shocked, but quickly hugged back feeling content and relaxed. The girl I am in love with, said yes to me to a date! She left after that so I grudgingly went back to my desk to finish up all my paper work, or at least as much as I can that it. _

_***Late Afternoon***_

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_Damn the apartment was so dirty that I got my clothes dirty as well, but once my apartment was nice and clean I showered. _

_**'Hmm now I just have to figure out what to wear….for once I hope that I packed something nice looking!' **_

_ I did and I think it was perfect. At first I debated whether or not to wear either a kimono or just nice looking shirt and bottoms. In the end though I chose nice pants and shirt, typical me. Turns out and lucky me, it got quite cool out at nighttime here in Suna, so I got to put on pants. I had on nice black skinny jeans with a black tank underneath my longish shirt that was purple. Ironically there was a blue eclipse moon on the back of my shirt. The same design that was on the back of my kimono that I wore to the festival and met Gaara. I blushed, just the thought of his name because he was hot, kind, strong and didn't hate me. Maybe if I'm lucky, if it's possible, Gaara and I could end up together. _

_ As I was brushing my hair, smoothing it down because I didn't see a point in doing something with it, I looked at the clock. I had a little over two hours till Gaara got her for our date! __ Since I was tired even though I showered, I decided to sleep till Gaara got here. With that I laid on the couch on my back and fell asleep once my head hit the pillow._

_**3**__**rd**__** Person's Pov: **_

_I was outside of her apartment, that's right Raven's. So she and Gaara are going out on a date tonight huh? Well soon, very soon I will "ask" them about their relationship. I watched and listened on their conversation between her and Gaara. Raven will pay one way or another; she is my girl, not his! I snuck out of the village good enough though no doubt, get punished more severely now. _

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_ Each step took me closer and closer to Raven's apartment. Slightly nervous, I went over in my head what to say to her and my older sister; Temari helped me out after she finally calmed down and stopped smiling big at me. She and Kankuro wouldn't stop congratulating me for getting a date and not because I was the Kazekage, but for whom I was, Raven liked me for me. _

_***Knock, knock, knock***__ A light was on in the apartment, but at first I didn't hear a sound. Before my hand could connect to the door again, Raven opened the door. She looked stunning as always, but her hair was slightly a mess. Has she been sleeping? It would explain why her hair is a little wavy. Raven was wearing black skinny jeans and a midnight blue shirt. Her clothes looked great on her._

"_You look beautiful Raven," I spoke my thought out loud. My face heat up because I never actually meant to compliment her like that!_

_ She blushed as well and said, "You don't look too bad yourself there Gaara, and you look very handsome."_

_ Slowly I out my hand out and asked, "Ready to go?"_

_She blushed a deeper shade of red like me, nodded and took my hand. Her hand, her skin it was….cold. It always cooler at night in Suna, but why is her skin so cold like if she was in snowy weather? Strange…._

_ "So where are we going Gaara?" Raven asked me in a rather timid voice. _

_I smirked at her and answered her vaguely "It's a surprise." _

_She nodded and I led her to a nice, small restaurant. We went in and went to a man who was standing at the podium. He looked bored….until he saw Raven._

_ "Table for two," I said to the man, glaring slightly. _

_ "Of course Kazekage, right this way." He grabbed two menus and led us to a booth. He wouldn't stop giving Raven lustful looks. _

_ Unexpectedly, Raven grabbed my arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. My face turned who knows how many shades of red!  
__**'She's probably just trying to warn him off, she's not interested in him. So she's using me?! *Sigh* I don't have proof about that, after all I have a chance with her don't I? She did say yes to coming to dinner with me tonight.'**_

_ "Gaara!" _

_Huh? My eyes blinked a few times realizing I zone out in my thoughts and to find Raven snapping her fingers in front of me. She looked at me concerned. Concerned? She was worried about me?_

_ "Gaara-sama, we should probably look at the menu now before our waiter comes back," Raven said. "That is….are you feeling okay?"_

_ I nodded and opened my menu, she did the same. _

_ "Would our lovely customers like anything to drink?" It was that man again. I didn't miss that the man was only paying attention to Raven and she grimaced. Actually grimaced and sunk down in her seat! I was amused seeing as how Raven definitely wants this guy off her back. _

_ "G-Gaara-sama would you like anything to drink?" Raven asked me and I took the hint she wanted help._

_ "Yes if you don't mind sir, but Raven doesn't appreciate being stared at." I said in confident tone. _

_ The man turned to look at me and glared at me._

"_I work here Kazekage, it is my job to pay attention to me guest," looks at Raven's lips "and get their order right." He sneered at me._

_ I stood up; this lustful man was angering me now. Somehow though, Raven appeared at me side and hugged me from behind like the first time at the festival. _

_ "Gaara let us just go, I don't really like this place anyway," Raven said out loud and her last few words she looked at the man. I smirked._

_ "Wait! Please forgive me my lady, but you are so beautiful I could not help myself. Truthfully I doubt you're dating the Kazekage, how about a date with me?" He grabbed her hands and yanked her close to him._

_ I gritted my teeth. The man was like in his twenties while Raven is like me; sixteen! What a pervert! He probably just wanted to have fun with her then leave her!_

_ "You know what?! I just so happen to be dating the Kazekage, Gaara my boyfriend doesn't like it if a greedy man touches me. Release me now and I will spare you the pain I promise you, yet to come." She threatened him. _

_ Right there and then, her hands went on fire! The man released her and yelped loud in pain. His hands were red, like my hair. _

_ "Shall we go Gaara?" Raven asked me in an "innocent" tone. She put her arms around my neck and I blushed, I barely stopped myself from looking down. _

_ "Y-Yeah,"  
Before we walked away though, she kissed me! Raven Moon kissed me! I kissed back after hesitating a moment. Raven broke the kiss a few minutes later and looked around. The man was gone. Seriously? She used me again; ugh I have to come clean about how I feel about this and my emotions towards her. She led us outside, whereas turns out, it was snowing! There was snow on the ground even! I looked up at the sky, enjoying the sight of snow._

_ "Gaara," I heard Raven call me and looked at her. _

_ Her back was to me and she was looking down._

"_Please forgive me….I was desperate to get that guy away and when I kissed you….I…I." Raven stuttered at the end unable to finish. She disappeared and reappeared behind me and hugged me from behind. Tightly.  
__**'Damn she's fast! I didn't know that she was gone till she wrapped her cold arms around me.'**_

_ "Gaara I….I L….," Raven mumbled the last word._

_ "What?" I asked her confused and tried to turn around to talk to her, but she wouldn't let me._

_ "I LOVE YOU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. _

_ This time I did managed to turn around and look at her. I was shocked, but I knew once those words came out of Raven's mouth I knew how I felt._

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_ Gaara took me to a nice restaurant, but some creepy dude wouldn't leave us alone, well me really. So we left, but to convince him I was not only uninterested, but was disgusted by him. I kissed Gaara and even though it wasn't exactly a real kiss, I felt sparks fly._

_ I told Gaara though that I loved him. I did it finally; telling him how I feel._

_ I looked down, my hair hiding my face. "Gaara I understand if you don't feel the same way about me and I wouldn't be surprised. I don't expect you to love me back though I love you so much so I-," I stopped talking because I was pinned to the wall. It was Gaara._

_ "G-Gaara?" I asked feeling nervous….uncertain._

_ "Don't say anymore Raven, for I have fallen helplessly in love with you." With that he began to kiss me passionately._

_ I wrapped my arms in cress-crossed style on his back and he had his arms on my waist. Our lips fit together like….like…well like we were made for one another. Sadly though we had to let go because we were both out of breath. I smiled at him and cupped his cheek. He copied my action. I took my hand away and put one of them behind my back and quickly thought of the spell._

_ "Raven?" Gaara looked at me, wondering what I was doing._

_ Nervously I stepped forward. "It was fate," I said, looking him in the eyes and held out a red rose._

_He took it, twirled it around in his hand. He smiled at me. _

_ "You are the person to show me love and I will love you, forever I will protect you Raven."  
After what Gaara said, we leaned so our foreheads were touching. Then he picked me up and started walking me back to wherever he was taking me. He pecked me on the lips and for once, I smiled back for real._

_ "You should smile more Raven."_

_ "Mhmm…perhaps if I had a reason to," I spoke honestly. _

_**3**__**rd**__** Person's Pov:**__  
My anger boiled over. NOBODY touches what's mine! I wasn't far from my Raven._

_ "Raven! You're mine! You slut, you will be back in my arms very soon!"_

_**Raven's Pov:**__  
HELL! HELL was literally right here in this village!_

_ "Raven who yelled that out to you?! Tell me! I'll make them pay!"  
"Nothing, I mean no one. I don't know who yelled that, but clearly he's jealous that I'm yours so don't even brood about it okay? Let us enjoy our night together," I smiled at Gaara, doing my best to convince him. His eyes showed that he wasn't going to let this go nor forget, but for now he agreed. I knew exactly who that was and I barely stopped myself from jumping out of Gaara's arms! Neji Hyuga….how the hell did he find me?! If Neji was here then I knew what his intentions were, totally bad things and he were not giving me up. Not without a fight! Hell I should have known he was watching us! I was too busy staring into Gaara's amazing turquoise eyes that I didn't even sense him!_

_**'Neji you will not come anywhere near MY GAARA! You will not get the chance to harm him because I'll make sure he's never alone! I, his siblings or someone will be with him! Damn it…love made me blind enough not to notice Neji nearby. *Sigh*There must be something that I have no choice, but to find and use it against him, fast.' Gaara I pledge to you, you won't get hurt by Neji.'**_


	13. Ch 12: The Burden of Love

_**Chapter 12: The Burden of Love**_

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_I never had a girlfriend before so I acted carefully with Raven. I had a feeling to be extra careful with her because whoever yelled that threat of love to her really pissed me off! Raven felt fragile after that warning. Really though, who here in this village would be after Raven; my girlfriend? For a different reason this is too! _

_So I carried Raven back to my place and when we got there it was quiet. It would seem I'm lucky that my older siblings; Temari and Kankuro aren't here. They would nag me to no end if they saw Raven here and especially in my arms. Walking up the stairs quietly to my room, I used my sand to open the door and heard Raven mutter "show off" under her breath and I chuckled. _

_"Hmm? What did you say Raven?" I asked and laid her on my bed._

_She smirked at me. "I would tell you, but it comes with a price you have to pay for. Sorry I don't release information easily," she said in a taunting voice._

_I just finished taking the gourd off my back that was full of sand and put it against the wall. Then I walked over to my bed and sat next to her and began stroking her hair while Raven continued to lie down. _

_"What's the price?" I grinned at her._

_She pretended to think for a moment. "That's for me to know and for you to figure out," she finally said._

_Putting my arms under her back, I lifted her up a little and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet. Her arms slithered around my neck and we leaned down on my bed, me on top of her._

_"Why don't we trade questions for now?" We both somewhat asked each other._

_She giggled. Damn I love her laugh. I was getting ready to ask her a question, but she gently pressed her finger against my lips._

_"I shall interrogate you first, red head," she said and flipped us over so fast it actually took me a minute to realize she was on top of me. _

_"Tell me when your birthday is?" She asked._

_"October twelfth," I answered her without hesitating, and then I flipped her over._

_She recovered quickly and I gave her a kiss on the nose. "What do you like to do when you have absolutely NOTHING to do?"_

_"Hmm…." She began thinking and pulled me down so I lay on top of her and she began running her hands through my hair. I sighed, feeling relaxed._

_"I read, play music, think about everything and secretly sing with no one around."_

_I lifted my head up a little to look her in the eye._

"_What?" Raven questioned me._

_I shook my head. "Would you sing for me?"_

_Her eyes could pop out I swear and roll on the floor, but she recovered and looked to the side. _

_"I'm not that good of a singer," she said quietly._

_I gripped her chin and pulled her face back to me. "Surely you're not that horrible. Please for me?" I pleaded her, looking sad._

_"Mhmmm! I really rather not….." She peaked at me. "Damn! Okay fine, but for you only! Ayame is making me soft, damn her happy personality," She mumbled the last sentence. She sat up, but laid my head on her lap and continued to stroke my hair. I groaned feeling more relaxed and started to feel sleepy. _

_**'Her presence makes me feel so safe, and yet at the same time, every time I look her in the eyes I see…well not evil because she's good, but….well darkness I guess. Is she hiding something from me? I feel that is it, but would she tell me if I asked her? I'll just let her tell me on her own, no need to force her into stuff. Still there's a voice in my head that keeps saying "Get away from her, she's dangerous!" or "You will get hurt, she'll kill you unless you stay away from her," those voices, those warnings came from the beast inside me that makes me a jinchuriki.' I thought.**_

_"I'm walking on an unknown path," Raven started the song. Her voice sounded more beautiful than an angel!_

_"How I wonder with my heart through the trees. I can be kind, but if you hurt me you'll face my wrath. Aimlessly I walk and stare at my reflection in the black seas. Who is my someone? Somewhere out there is my someone, someone who loves me, but just where? Do I belong here at all? What is my reason for existing? All I know…..is that I love you," She dragged out the word 'you' and ended it there._

_"Your voice…is so beautiful like an angel," I complimented her._

_Then Raven did something I have never heard before nor was expecting! She laughed! It didn't sound like a forceful laugh either, Raven was truly amused._

_"What's so funny?" I asked, confusion swept across my face. _

_She made me sit up, holding me to her chest and put my head beneath hers. She chuckled again and I could feel the vibration. "Nothing, you just amused me is all Gaara."_

_I put my hands on her shoulders so I could look her in the eye. "How did I amuse you?"_

_She smiled back at me. I didn't like this smile she had on her face, just to myself the one she wore on her face now had….evil in it. Definitely not good._

_"Private joke, you wouldn't understand." _

_"Hmph," was my response and pouted._

_She wrapped her arms around me and I couldn't help, but shiver. She was just so cold, it's like Raven was never warm, as if she doesn't process heat. Nevertheless, I hugged her back, but ended up asking her for my curiosity got the better of me._

_"Raven?" I was nervous._

"_Yes Gaara?"  
_

_"W-What are you?"_

_She pulled back to look at me and gripped my chin so I couldn't look away. She didn't exactly glare at me, but she was unhappy about it…cautious._

_"What do you mean?" Her voice was firm, determined and she narrowed her eyes at me._

_"Are you human? I mean, are you a jinjuriki?"  
"No," she answered me._

_I averted my eyes. "Are you….human at all?"_

_A hand was on my forehead, then I looked up into dark blue eyes that looked at me sad. _

_"Gaara are you getting sick or something? This doesn't seem like you at all," Raven said to me._

_I shook my head and took her icy hand in my warm hand. "Never mind, forget it then."_

_She nodded and we embraced each other. She kissed my forehead and I kissed her cheek._

_"It's late, you should go to sleep Gaara. I'll see you in the morning," She got up and off the bed, but I grabbed her hand and yanked her back onto to the bed. _

_"Stay here tonight….with me, that is if you want to." I offered her._

_She smiled and kissed me. I took my shirt off, showing my chest and she took hers off showing she was wearing a tank top. A black one and I couldn't help, but stare at her._

_"You look sexy Raven," the words left my mouth and I blushed. _

_She giggled and laid me down, nodding with an "so I see." She put her head on my chest and I began to play with her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes. I watched her hair naturally cascade her shoulders and face a little till I myself, fell asleep. _

**_*Very Early Morning*_**

**_Raven's Pov:_**

_I waited hours to make sure Gaara was asleep; once he was, I carefully slid out of his warm hold and put the blanket over him. I walked over to his window and quietly opened it and jumped out, landing on my feet from a forty-foot drop. Using my "special speed" I ran really fast finding a forest on the other side of Suna so I could have fun hunting myself. After I was done, I ran straight back to Gaara's place. I landed on the roof of his home and was getting ready to walk in myself when I heard footsteps. _

_**'Two people, one man and one woman.'**_

_They came into view quickly and looked around. The woman had blonde hair up in pig tails with a huge fan on her back and was wearing a black kimono. The man wore some kind of black jumpsuit with purple face paint on his face and had….a puppet on his back?! Weirdo, but this proves he fights with a puppet….no doubt he has strange talents. _

_"Kankuro come 'on, let's go inside. No one is out here," the blonde girl said._

_"I'm telling you Temari! I sensed another presence not too long ago!"  
Temari rolled her eyes and said "Idiot, let's go in, it'd be great to see Gaara again after awhile."_

_These two were Gaara's elder siblings he told me about! No wonder the names didn't sound foreign to me. I watch the two go inside and waited a few moments, listening to where Gaara's siblings were going. Finally I went to Gaara's window and slid back inside, appearing by his bed. I studied Gaara, noticing he was still in the same position I left him in. His face looked so peaceful, his teal eyes I see when open were shut, his red hair fell by the sides of his face and his pale skin blended in with the moonlight that leaked through the window. _

_Then….I heard footsteps. Quietly, but swiftly I lifted the blanket and lay next to Gaara. I put my head back on Gaara and closed my eyes, sensing and listening intently for Temari and/or Kankuro. The door opened and I heard a loud gasp, followed by a loud whisper "Temari" and rushing feet. I then sensed two people in the room and heard a "oh my god," by no doubt Temari._

_"Who knew?! Gaara does have it in him to make a move with a girl! I knew Gaara would find someone, but damn this girl looks awfully pretty." _

_I managed to stop myself from frowning at Kankuro to say such a thing. _

_**'Haven't talked to him at all and I already can't stand him! He's annoying!' **_

_"Come 'on Kankuro, let them sleep. We'll get Gaara to tell us tomorrow," I heard Temari say._

_I mentally scoffed at the idea. Waited for two pairs of feet to walk away and leave the room, once I did, I released a sigh of relief. Looking up at the sky, I knew it would be daybreak before I know it and there were only a few hours left. After clearing my head, I allowed the night to swallow me in darkness once again. _

_***Later Morning***_

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_I work up with a person in my arms. Looking down, I saw a peaceful sleeping Raven in my arms and I smiled. Raven looked so at peace right now. I kissed her forehead then her cheek as to wake her up. Her eyelids fluttered open and peered over at me, she still looked tired; I shouldn't have woken her up._

_"You may go back to sleep, you look exhausted and forgive me, I never meant to woke you up." I told her feeling guilty._

_"Gaara don't worry it's fine, you probably have more paper work already to do so I'm glad you woke me up. I'll just sleep back at my place," she told me calmly and put her hand on my cheek. _

_"Perhaps we could meet up for lunch or something?"_

_"Sounds gooood to me Gaara," She winked at me, kissed my passionately and jumped up to my window and opened it._

_"Oh by the way, you also might wanna leave this way. Temari and Kankuro saw us last night and plan to attack with you questions about us to the death." After that, she jumped out._

_I shook my head. Great I have to deal with the torture alone, she owes me big time. I quickly got dressed in my Kazekage robes, brushed my teeth and used my sand to teleport me in my office. Immediately I began reading and signing paperwork. _

_BAM! "Gaara! You sneaky little rat! I demand you tell me who that girl is, what kind of a ninja she is and what her name is?!" The oldest out of all of us, me and Kankuro was Temari; oldest sister._

_"I will find her myself Gaara if I have to! One way or another I want answers," Temari said in ominous tone. _

_I sighed and leaned my head on my hands, rubbing my temples._

_"That girl you saw me with, her name is Raven. The same age as me and VERY strong ninja," I replied. I knew better than to argue with Temari…. Sometimes. _

_Temari smiled then hugged me very tightly. "I'm soooo happy for you little brother! You finally found someone special to you! I'm glad, you deserve happiness Gaara," she smiled at me. _

_She let go of me then ran off. Clearly she was going to go tell Kankuro now, *sigh* now Kankuro will bother me. Right on cue, the second oldest waltzed right in. I glared at him and he smirked. No doubt he was going to lecture me now about what he knew about girls. Ugh, this is torturing! _

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_I felt bad leaving Gaara to deal with his older sibling's wrath about not telling them about me, but one I don't like that attention it's hell annoying. Two; I would be annoyed with endless questions especially by his older sister; Temari and my patience is pretty good, but can only be tested so far before people fear me._

_**'I'll just bring Gaara an extra "treat" today when I go see him which surprisingly is in a few hours. Well, clean up then go see my boyfriend!'**_

_I hopped in the shower and quickly brushed my hair and put clothes on, not a moment too soon. Just as I put shoes on though, I felt a pair of eyes on me and I didn't like it. I looked out my window, using my "special eye sight" to see further away. Someone was definitely there, but I strangely can't exactly place who. Great possibility it's…Neji. Him expressing his love to me is nothing, but a burden! Ugh whatever, I'll see Gaara very soon! He will make me smile, he always does. Smiling and picturing Gaara in my head, I locked the door on my way out and headed towards a restaurant to get take-out food for my Gaara and myself._

_**3**__**rd**__** Person's Pov: **_

_I jumped into what appeared to be Raven's room, deciding to get answers one way or another! I smiled to myself and almost laughed. Making Gaara keep quiet about me and my "plan" was easier than I thought! Chuckling darkly, I sat on her bed and simply waited. Raven….you are a bird trapped in a cage, your destiny is dark. You will never be free!_

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_Walking against sand was slightly difficult because I wasn't use to it, even though I have walked the beach many times! Although I actually felt real happiness now because I met Gaara, I was also annoyed. Someone has been watching me this whole day so far, I know it and it really was starting to get on my nerves. Second, I know eventually I will be suffocated with countless questions by Temari most likely than the other brother; Kankuro. _

_It was almost dusk surprisingly, but Gaara; the Kazekage was the only one busy not. _

'_**Intertwine emotions are troublesome and makes messes.' I thought.**_

_I flew up to Gaara's window and knocked on the window, catching his attention. He gave me a "really?" look as he opened it, I only smiled. He helped me in and I pecked him on the lips and sat on his desk._

_"Dinner time!" I singed._

_"Good, I'm hungry" Gaara said and chuckled. _

_I took the food out and was about to place it on his desk, but a pair of hands grabbed them and put them on the window sill. _

"_Gaara?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow._

_He picked me and sat in his chair, me sitting on his lap bridal style. He smirked when he saw me blush in a scarlet color. Then we started making out. _

_BAM! "Gaara!" _

_We broke apart and I barely stopped myself from my eyes turning red, I mean turning a darker blue. Anyway, I gave Temari a death glare. She smirked for only a second till she saw the look on my face and anime sweat dropped._

"_Heh, heh, heh, heh!" Temari laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck with eyes closed._

_I growled and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gaara have a worried look on his face, but was just upset as I was. He turned my face back to his own and leaned his head above mine in order to comfort me. Rocking back and forth slightly in his chair and rubbed miny circles in my back. He sighed._

"_This better be important Temari," Gaara spoke in a tone that spooked her._

_Her face turned serious, but still held fear. "Gaara….we are under attacked! It's…them," she said._

'_**Them? Oh it must be this Akatsuki I heard so much about.' **_

_Gaara sighed and put me on the desk. He strapped the gourd of sand on his back and turned towards Temari and myself._

"_I shall fight now, Temari, gather all the villagers to the safety place until they're gone." _

_She nodded furiously and ran out. Gaara barely took a step before I appeared in front of him._

"_Gaara-sama you do realize I'm fighting too right? This is my duty: protect Gaara-sama, protect the villagers and rid any of these Akatsuki nuisances. Especially protect you, doing whatever it takes," I reminded him._

_He sighed and hugged me….tightly. "I don't want to lose you Raven! You're very important to me and I can't risk losing you! I've never seen you fight before so-."_

"_So! Now's the time to show you then my love. I shall show you how I am able to defeat my opponents so easily…well swiftly. How strong I truly am," I smiled….with a glint in my eye. "Let us fight and protect your village together Gaara-sama!"_

_He nodded, but grimaced. Taking his hand, I immediately began running us to the scene of where a bloody massacre was playing out. Already blood was on the ground; sand and Gaara and I jumped in front of a man. This guy had black hair and red eyes. _

'_**Wait, red eyes?!' **__Scrutinizing my eyes, I not only saw red eyes, but three black little dots around the pupil. __**'Strange indeed, this boy is definitely human so why does he process such abnormal looking eyes?'**__ Adjacent to the enemy was a girl. She had short purple-ish, blue-ish hair with a flower in her hair and it was the same color. The only thing these two ninja's had in common was wearing the same cloak; black with red clouds on it and hid half of their faces. The girl had amber color eyes. They were both glaring at us, but for a mere moment that only "people" like me could see, the girl looked at the boy with black hair. More like checking him out then quickly put her attention back on Gaara-sama and me. _

"_Hmph, so where are your visiting passes?" I mocked them, knowing their answer. _

"_Doesn't matter if you and everyone are about to die," the boy said in a monotone voice and started doing hand signs. _

_Gaara and I prepared ourselves, but I slipped into more of a fighting position._

"_Itachi, please allow me to take of them," the girl pathetically yet so obviously flirted with him._

'_**Wow! Flirting with him right when we're about to fight and he's not even showing the slightest interest in her. Her love to him is a burden as well. Love…..love in this world is practically a burden in this world. Only cruel love exists in this world, which is what makes it a burden. Love…Burden…..Love is nothing, but a burden,**__' I thought as I used my blinding speed to attack the fake "lovers." _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Imminent Nightmares**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person's Pov:**_

_Landing on the roof silently, I checked Raven's window. It was unlocked, of course it was! My precious Raven told me she loved the cold so she always left her window cracked open at least before she went to sleep. I concealed myself completely so I would not be found if she tried to hunt me down or sniff me out. Her room was somewhat small, but it had a bed, nightstand and a small desk with a closet. First I closed the door quietly and hid in the closet, listening for my Raven. _

_Shortly after waiting, I heard the door open loudly. I peeked through the door and saw her go to the window. Quietly and swiftly, I sat on the bed in a meditation position. Then I saw Raven tense up and whirl around into a defensive position._

_She straightened and looked surprised. Interesting…._

_ "G-Gaara?! What are you doing here?! You should be resting!"_

_Standing up, I smirked. "I know, but I love you MY Raven and I can't stay away."_

"_I-I know that, you told me already. Either way you should be sleeping. I mean-." _

_Grabbing her shoulders, I kissed her sweet lips and closed the curtains. She kissed back though the way she kissed was off, I will not except that. I pulled away and whispered in her ear that she has been mine and always will be. Her heart beating fast was an expected reaction towards my dark promise._

"_Gaara are you feeling okay? You don't seem… yourself," she responded. _

_I frowned and quickly threw her against her wall, making her land on her bed. She gritted her teeth and rubbed her head, then looked at me with fear in her eyes. _

"_G-Gaara?!" She said panicky._

"_Don't worry my Raven, we are going to have some FUN tonight," I answered in a disturbing tone and pinned her on her bed._

_She squirmed underneath me, so I held both her hands in one of mine and put my other hand beneath her breasts. Her black hair framed her face nicely and she had a great figure._

"_G-Gaara, please stop!"_

_Keeping me eyes on her face, I read her emotions since my, oh my Byakugan allowed me to do that. Fear…..fear, anger and deep down inside was sorrow. Interesting indeed. _

"_Silence!" I shouted at her._

_She whimpered and I slid my hand between her breasts and I felt her heart rate increase by a lot. I smiled evilly at her; this will be fun, oh yes. I began kissing her roughly, but she wasn't cooperating. I expected this._

"_Oh Raven?" I spoke in a fake sweet tone._

"_W-What?" She breathed._

"_Are you afraid of me? Afraid of what will happen now? Don't be, I promise you this will be lots of fun."_

_Her chest was moving up and down kind of fast now. I stared there then kissed down her neck._

"_Oh by the way Raven," I said into her neck._

"_H-Huh?" She can barely talk._

_I sat up and broke the transformation jutsu. _

"_Surprise!"_

_She gasped at me for not even a minute then glared at me and immediately began fighting back as hard as she could. I smirked at her._

"_I already planned this whole thing out, my little Raven." I focused my chakra and managed to freeze her with my chakra so she couldn't move as well. My new jutsu worked better than I hoped and thought it would. She bit her lip hard which caused blood to come out and I could tell it was to keep her from yelling out in pain. Yep, this was a pretty painful jutsu though I can control how much pain I would want the person to feel. _

"_Now don't tell me you forgot what I wrote in the letter and gave to you Raven," I said._

_I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger and bit her ear lobe. She hissed and continued to glare daggers at me though she was blushing now._

"_I wonder," I said loud enough for her to hear._

"_W-What? Neji I told you we weren't meant for one another! Accept that and if you refuse which clearly you have, then too damn bad!" She yelled._

_I sighed, annoyed. She's more troublesome then I thought. I held her hands in my big hand and put my other hand back between her breasts again. Leaning down, I kissed down her neck and stopped at her pulse point where I could literally feel her heart banging against my lips. I couldn't help, but smile._

"_N-Neji, please stop. I don't like you this way, only as a friend."_

"_You're so full of shit Raven!" I yelled in her face._

_Her eyes widen with shock and sadness. Why sadness though I wonder?_

"_You love me, you know you do so why don't you just admit it to yourself already?!"_

_She glared at me. "Maybe because I'm in love with someone else as I've said! You're not my type Neji," she cockily._

_I dug my nails into wrists. Her head flung back and she gritted her teeth together to not make a sound. I began sucking on her soft spot on her neck and finally got the reaction I've been waiting for. Her moaning because of me. I sucked harder which made her moans louder and I smiled. _

"_You know you want me," I whispered smugly in her ear._

_**Raven's Pov:**_

"_You know you want me," Neji whispered confidently in my ear. _

_Keeping my eyes closed, I tried to think of Gaara and tried to contact him with my mind and I was close to succeeding, but Neji licked my neck down all the way to my breasts. That distracted me greatly. I wasn't going to last much longer! What Neji was doing to me and kept doing….was forcibly making me love him and he was winning. I was falling in love with Neji when already, I love Gaara._

"_N-Neji." I was breathless. _

_He just "mhm" and I knew now I couldn't take it anymore or now deny Neji's dark desire. For me to be his, to belong to him and be with him forever. Somehow I got my hands free and I wrapped them around his shoulders and began kissing him. He kissed back roughly, though he was cautious. Without braking lip contact, I unbuttoned his shirt as he did mine. Good thing I was wearing a tank top underneath! I could feel his smug smirk against my lips. He bit my lip which made me part my lips a little, though it was enough for him to slide his tongue in. I moaned and felt Neji's six packs. I had my hand dance around his neck to sense where his soft spot would be and it was on the side, but a little closer to the front. I brought his neck to my mouth and began sucking hard. He moaned and slid my long sleeved shirt off so I was now in my tank top, I slid his shirt off as well. Neji held one of his hands on my neck keeping me close so he could keep kissing me and his other hand he…oh my god, he slid his hand just underneath my tank top and felt my nude skin. I shivered and he lay on top of me completely._

"_I told you we would have some fun my Raven," Neji whispered, out of breath for kissing me for so long._

"_You were right indeed," I said, letting my voice trail off._

_The hand he had on my neck, he moved it down so it was at the end of my stomach. Neji sat up, straddling me and slowly put both of his hands on my waist, slowly, very slowly he began to move my tank top up. My eyes widen and Gaara flashed in my mind and my eyes widen. At that moment, Neji stopped and the image of Gaara faded away. _

"_What's wrong? Raven?" Neji questioned me, concern in his eyes and rubbed soothing circles on my cheek to comfort me._

_I sat up and fixed my shirt then began putting my long sleeved shirt back on. I felt strong arms and hands hug me from behind and stop me._

"_Don't, you look hot in that tank top. Really Raven let's continue what we were doing," Neji said and began kissing my neck._

_Walking out of his grasp, I walked to my door and opened it. He looked at me shocked._

"_R-Raven?! What are you doing?!" Neji exclaimed._

"_Leave. NOW. I want to be alone and I need to… clear my mind about things," I murmured._

_He sighed feeling frustrated and slid his shirt back on and walked over to the door._

"_Shall I see you tomorrow night?" He smirked at me._

_I shook my head really fast. I was in love with Neji after all, but I loved Gaara more; much more. I knew I was going to have to tell Gaara what happened, but tomorrow I will. I feel so bad, yeah Gaara and I weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend, but still we kiss and all, so aren't we like almost there? Shaking my head, I closed my door and climbed back under my soft, warm covers. I fell asleep quite fast after that._

_***Next Day, Late Morning***_

_Somewhat surprisingly, it was sunny when I woke up and that's what kind of woke me in the first place. Also the smell of food woke me up and I pulled the covers over my head. I heard my door open. I sighed, sitting up and hoped it wasn't __**him**__ as I rubbed my eyes awake. I opened my eyes and the moment I did, I fell out of my bed in surprise with an "Ahhh!" He chuckled at me as I stood, dusting myself off then I punched him hard on the head._

"_Moron! You know better than to do that!" I yelled at him._

_He gripped his head and stood up with difficulty. "Damn Raven! Relax, why are you so worked up?! I'm just here on a quick mission that Lady Tsunade asked me to. She said you could help me and once it's complete, I'm outta here and she will finally make me a jonion!" He exclaimed happily. _

_Sighing, I plopped on my bed and leaned against the wall. Propped one arm over one of my knees and looked at him, annoyed still. _

"_What's your mission…Naruto?" I asked him slowly for I was still tired. _

"_I'm here to take Neji Hyuga back to the Leaf to be severely punished that she wouldn't tell me of," Naruto told me this as I looked out a window._

_Once his reasoning of him being here flew out of his mouth, I immediately grabbed clothes and ran to the bathroom to hurriedly dress and clean up. _

"_Hey Raven, are you okay? Do you know where Neji is? I can't find him even though I didn't ask Gaara yet," Naruto said._

_Running down the stairs, I grabbed my shoes, fingerless gloves and wore my cloak instead. Naruto followed me. _

"_Sorry Naruto I'll help you later, but I really need to tell Gaara something…ALONE. I'll make it up to you! We'll meet at my place late in the afternoon. He sighed and stopped chasing after me. I arrived at Gaara's office and appeared before him which made him jumped. _

"_Raven, did you sleep well?" Gaara smiled at me. _

_I almost smiled back, but remembered I really needed to tell him something…about Neji... everything. Neither of us was not gonna like this. I sighed and stepped forward, looking down._

"_Gaara I need to tell you something," I confessed, feeling nervous._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Did you know Neji was here by any chance? Naruto is looking for him," I quickly covered._

"_I knew he was here," he admitted guilty._

_Raising an eyebrow. I stepped closer to his desk. "Gaara…Neji tricked me last night…sort of," I said._

_He frowned. "What kind of trick?" Feeling suspicious. _

"_He transformed looking like you, so 'you' appeared in my room last night and kissed me and stuff-." _

"_HE WHAT?!" Gaara exploded, jumping out his chair, eyes on me and his fists were shaking._

"_Listen…what I'm about to tell you will hurt the both of us and I know is cruel," I said to him._

"_W-What do you mean?"_

"_I….I cheated on you Gaara," I finally admitted, my eyes burning holes in the floor._

"_Y-You…cheated on me?" _

_I looked at him and regretted it. The look on his face was so painful, I couldn't fathom it. _

"_I-I didn't mean to! Neji tricked me and he made me love him because he loves me! At first, I've tried everything to keep him away because I wasn't interested, but he forcibly made me love him…last night, shortly after he revealed himself, I told him to leave." I explained. "Gaara," I spoke in a sad, pleading voice. "Believe me, I never meant to hurt you or anything. It's you I love! You're the one I want to be with, always."_

"_H-How could you do this to me?! You promised you would always stay my side, not to hurt me like this! How could you?! If you truly loved me, you would have come back to me after finding out it was him doing that to you! If you truly cared for me, you would have pushed him away, maybe even fight him if you had to, but you didn't!" There were tears in his eyes now._

"_Gaara please! I do love you! Please forgive me! Neji forced himself on me! Please…" my voice trailed off._

"_Leave, NOW. I never want to see you again! I truly…HATE you!" _

_My eyes went wide and I stepped back, in reaction to shock. Then…tears started welling up in my eyes._

_ "G-Gaara please! Don't hate me…anything but that! Don't hate me…" I pleaded, my throat all thick._

_ He didn't respond to me…I backed out of the room and I pushed my tears back before they could fall. I've lost Gaara…forever. No I can't! This is just a nightmare! An inescapable nightmare! My worst nightmare right here, right now of Gaara hating me. All I ever wished for was to find someone….to love and be loved. _

_**'My selfish desire: to love and be loved…like always, my past always came back to haunt, though they foresaw my future and all they did to me was taunt. Treating me differently….All because of my stupid, cruel destiny! Ugh! How I hate it! My only fear….the one and only nightmare I try to avoid, being alone. Never loved, always alone.'**_

_This no doubt was a living nightmare. No matter what I do, where I go, my past catches up to me by the speed of light and I can't run. I am a bird trapped in cage, freedom doesn't exist for me. Never has and I will never obtain it. My feet dragged on top of the sand, walking back to my apartment. _

_ I was home before I knew it and went to the kitchen and did my thing when I was depressed. Right now I was so depressed; it would take some time to recover. _

_ "Gaara," I spoke to no one in particular as I plopped on the couch. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, Gaara." That name echoed in my mind. I sighed in despair for I was living my fear now, worst night mare. _

_**'Naruto….if I told you, what would you do? Would you hate me too? Would you increase the loneliness I feel in my heart?'**__ Endless questions and thoughts came to my mind like fire eating away anything in its path. My lip trembled and I bit it to make it stop, but it only drew blood which made my eyes turn a different color. Getting up slowly, I used the back door this time and ran impossibly fast to the other side of the village where a forest was. There were a few small ponds there and one long river that surprisingly connected to another village. It was the village hidden in the Mist. Tears welled up in my eyes faster this time and well, since I was alone and it's been many years, I allowed myself to cry even though I didn't deserved to._

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_ "Get out, NOW!" _

_ Raven stumbled back then dashed out of the room. Something wet trailed down from my eyes, on my cheeks and fell on the floor silently. I was crying. I haven't cried in years, ever since I was six years old. _

_**'I…I cheated on you Gaara…..Please forgive me Gaara! It's you I love!...Gaara, Neji tricked me…. I was tricked Gaara!...Please forgive me Gaara….It's you I love Gaara! Gaara! Gaara! It's you I love!'**_

_***Knock, knock, knock***_

_I jumped in my chair. Those words…her voice…wouldn't stop echoing in my head! Her own words…her lies! They wouldn't leave me alone. The door opened to reveal my sister; Temari._

_ "Gaara, what happened?!" She rushed over to me and wiped my tears away. _

_ I looked down to the floor and gritted my teeth hard, trying not to cry._

_ "Gaara please tell me what made you so upset! I'll take care of it!" Temari promised me._

_ "R-Raven….she….cheated on me and yet, she promised! She promised…she would never hurt me… she told me that she loved me and me alone, but that was all a lie."_

_Temari looked at me shocked then she frowned. She stood up and walked to the door. I used my sand to stop her._

_ "Where are you going Temari?" I asked in a depressed tone._

_ "I'm going to beat the living shit out of her! NO ONE does to my little brother and gets away with it!" She yelled, her frame shaking with anger. _

_ Slowly I retracted the sand from her ankles and she ran off the second she was free. Letting Temari fight Raven I knew was wrong, but…I was in so much pain right now I didn't have…the guts to stop her or anything right now. Raven hurt me and she promised she wouldn't. I sighed and slowly did the paper work on my desk._

_**Temari's Pov:**_

_ That little bitch! How could she do that to Gaara?! When I talked to her about my little brother, I could see the love in her eyes. Something isn't right! Something went wrong! Yet, Gaara is crying and I haven't seen him cry since he was little. Guess I could talk to Raven first before kicking the shit out of her though. Walking up to her apartment door, I sighed before knocking. The door opened up and saw someone I wasn't expecting to see! I slapped him and he yelped, while holding his cheek._

_ "NARUTO! Where is she?! Where's Raven?!" I tugged on the collar of his shirt._

_ "AHHH! Hold it Temari! She told me she went to see Gaara because she wanted to talk to him alone," Naruto told me. _

_I released him with my mouth open in awe and looked down. So…Raven told him herself. She was honest about what she did? If she did that though then…she must be sorry, or at least feel sorry for what did because she knew what she did was wrong. Raven where are you?  
"Say, since you're looking for Raven can I join you? Lady Tsunade sent me here on a mission and well, Raven is kind of part of it. I can't really tell you much, but she gave me a letter for Gaara to read." Naruto explained to me. _

_I nodded and we ran off to find Raven then we would go to Gaara. This was gonna be one awkward meeting. _

"_Tell me what you know or what you're here for Naruto," I demanded._

"_Neji might be here and if so, then Raven is in danger. Neji kind of attacked Raven so Raven ran here to be safer, but help protect you guys and Gaara-sama."_

_I looked at him shock. __**'Raven was in danger?! Why was Neji after her? Why did Raven cheat on Gaara? Did she do it to protect Gaara? Most likely not. Kami, what kind of a fight were we about to get into?! Two questions though: Why did Raven cheat on Gaara? Did Raven even truly love Gaara?'**_


	15. Chapter 13: Raven's strength

_**Chapter 13: Raven's Strength**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Pov:**_

_I quickly did some hand signs and ignored Konan. How annoying to try act like these two would be easy to fight. Sabaku No Gaara and…. Some girl that was with him was unknown and I didn't like that. Konan could clearly not sense her chakra for she was underestimating this girl in front of us big time. This raven-haired girl's chakra….was intense. She won't go down easily; I could practically feel her chakra biting at me. Challenging me, this unknown girl's chakra was immense. Was she a jinjuriki? _

"_Fire Release Jutsu: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear and blew fire out._

_Gaara made a sand shield and the girl…wait! Where the hell did she go?! OMPHF! All of a sudden I felt a huge, crushing force push me back over a hundred feet and brake through trees! Profound agony is what I felt, but nevertheless I got up, but surprisingly with difficulty. The girl stood in front of me fifteen feet away, her eyes watching me as I leaned against a tree for support._

"_Name girl," I snarled._

_She smirked and I could tell with my Sharingan that smirk that was placed on her face, held evil._

"_I heard one boy in the Akatsuki had these Sharingan eyes, I assume you're that boy? If I'm correct I heard you killed not only your own friends, but the whole village AND your family. Really you're an ungrateful human being in this world," she spoke._

_I gritted my teeth. This insolence girl! _

"_Name!" I shouted once more. _

_She smirked and like last time….she disappeared! She reappeared in front of me and we fought. Both of us would kick, punch and whenever I tried to use to my Sharingan on her, she would almost hit me! Unfortunately I got distracted for the slightest moment and she took that time and pinned me on the sandy ground. She held a kunai to my neck and had both my hands in her other hand in a tight grasp._

"_Raven," she said to me with a deadpanned expression on her face._

_Normally I would have loved to smirk at her, but she put more pressure on my neck with her hand than with the kunai so I couldn't. _

"_Water jutsu: Ice Prison," Raven said in a rather…sad tone._

_Immediately ice poured out of her hands and froze my hands, feet and well most of my body to the sandy ground. _

_"Summoning jutsu: Earth and Water, Icy Mountains!" She practically yelled._

_Earth moved up in mountain forms and ice covered some of it and the ice from the mountains connected with my body so I couldn't move or break free….easily that is. _

"_Raven?!" _

_Both of us moved our heads slightly to see Gaara. Did he really defeat Konan already? _

"_Gaara-sama," Raven whispered. "It's alright, I have him already. Allow me to take care of him," she said in a…disturbing relaxing tone._

"_How did you get over to him so fast though?! Even I didn't realize you were gone till not too long ago! How fast are you Raven?" Gaara asked her._

"_I'd like to ask you the same thing Raven," I challenged her. _

_She turned back to look at me and gave me a dirty look. Her lip curled up a little even._

_I smirked because while Gaara distracted her, I concentrated my chakra and right about now, I'm about to break free from her trap. She narrowed her eyes at me and at that moment, I broke free! The ice shattered like glass and she jumped back fast, but really high in the air so she wouldn't get injured. I stood up and watched her land gracefully on her feet. She growled at me then and slid into a fighting position right after. _

_I raised my eyebrow at her. __**'She's fierce, gotta **__**admit I like that,'**__ I thought. _

_Her presence alone is a menace enough, but her chakra level….just her chakra and personality so far…my Sharingan reads that she is malevolent. _

_Once again we would kick and punch, but neither of landed a blow. Simultaneously, we both jumped high in the air and did really quick hand signs. Both of us, shouting out names of our jutsu's and trying to at least weaken one another's opponent. My jutsu got her suddenly! She was squirming, her arms and legs flying about trying to get free. I smiled maliciously._

"_Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," I said sarcastically. _

"_Wanna bet?!"_

"_What?!"_

_I peered over my shoulder to see Raven there and I quickly looked back to see where I last saw her. She was still there! Wait!  
Poof! Raven disappeared. _

'_**A shadow clone?! She used a shadow clone this whole time?! Impossible!' **_

"_Ugh!" I yelled before falling to the ground on my knees._

_Raven chuckled darkly. She stabbed me with a kunai! None of my opponents have ever been able to do that before! _

"_Death awaits you; perhaps you will be grateful once you fall into hell!" She shouted and just as she was about to plunge a sword she got from who knows where, a bomb went off._

'_**Deidara,'**__ I thought. _

_As usual, she jumped back on instinct and her eyes were cold to Deidara._

_I sat up weakly. "Impeccable timing Deidara…. For once," I commented dully._

"_Hmph, really you could be more grateful! That girl was actually getting to kill you. Her! A girl, that girl, a girl! Mhm," He yelled at me. Now I glared at him._

"_The bloody hells are you dumb blonde?!" Raven mocked. _

"_I am Deidara my dear and we haven't met before obviously! It is a pleasure to meet you, but remember one thing my dear."  
_

_Raven's eyes turned black I swear which was weird. "Do tell before I end your life. I can be quite sadistic if I'm not satisfied lowlife," she shot back._

_Deidara looked "hurt" from her harsh words, but brushed it off and repeated the one line everyone knew, but her. Well now she knows._

"_Art is an explosion!" He yelled before birds of clay flew toward her and exploded. _

_At that moment, Deidara came and I quickly hopped on his giant clay bird and flew off. Our leader would not be pleased for failing out mission, well half of it. Part of our mission was to attack the Suna and drag the Kazekage out, in this case, Gaara. He was the one-tailed hostess of Shukaku. Craning my neck so I could see if that girl; Raven was at least hurt. NO! She wasn't at all! It would seem she somehow made a shield! Damn her! Although she'd be of great use to the Akatsuki. Leader-sama shall know of her existence!_

_**Raven's Pov: **_

"_Art is an explosion!" Some stupid blonde yelled before throwing clay bombs at me._

'_**That is so old school. Seriously, I hope that's not all he can do and if so, he is a strange guy and he has my pity. **__*Sigh*__** He has potential, but of course he wants to waste it by killing people,'**__ I thought as I quickly drew up a barrier, but to people they would think of it as some sort of shield.  
Through the smoke I managed to see in time, that they escaped. Damn it!_

"_Raven!" I sighed before turning around. I knew that was Gaara, no one else is nearby. Well, within quarter of a mile radius that is. _

_He embraced me tightly and just as I hugged him back, I smelled blood. His blood. I frowned and quickly pushed back, biting my lip, trying to keep my composure. _

_On his shoulder, arm and a little bit of his back was blood. Guess that boy-crazy girl was stronger than I thought. Well first impressions are usually wrong and I thought she was weak. I couldn't have been more wrong. _

"_Let us go back to see who is hurt, then I shall tend to your wounds Gaara. I just hope no one was killed," with that, I picked Gaara up and held him piggy back style and ran back to the village._

_***Hospital***__  
_

_Thankfully there only were several sand ninja's wounded although a few have been killed in cold blood. I found an empty room and sat Gaara down and gave him a look before turning around to get medicine and bandages. There was a small case of what Gaara needed on a shelf, I opened it and began looking for disinfected medicine as I walked back to Gaara. Still sitting on the bed, one leg hanging off and sitting on the other. Calm expression as usual, not even breathing heavily._

"_Mhmm…Gaara for me to heal your wounds you're gonna have to….well um, take your shirt off. Just half way at least! So I can disinfect them and heal you," I spoke feeling awkward._

_All he did was nod before turning a little and slid his shirt off after unbuttoning a few buttons. I sat behind him on the bed and did my best to ignore my red face as I cleaned his cuts. _

"_Gaara now that your cuts are gone, it would be best to go get some rest-." __***Stomach Noises***__ "Maybe I will under a few conditions," Gaara smirked, turning back to face me and putting his shirt on._

_A smirk also came onto my face. "And what would these conditions be?"_

"_Hmm," Gaara said pretending to think for a moment. "Well first of a change of clothes, second is dinner and third, I'm sure you can guess."_

_Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him off the bed and kissed his forehead._

"_You missed."  
_

_"On purpose," I responded as if I was finishing his sentence. _

_I ran us back to his place and unfortunately one of his siblings was home so we went through the window. He locked his door before going into the bathroom to shower then we would eat. Loud, rushed footsteps were heard soon after Gaara turned the water on, not surprising._

_"Gaara, unlock the damn door! Come 'on you gotta tell me who that girl is! One way or another I will come in there!"_

_Ah so it was Kankuro. Yikes, but I quickly transformed myself into Gaara using a simple transformation jutsu. Keeping a calm, yet poker face, I walked to the door and opened it a little._

_"I'm busy, what do you want?" I asked, showing I was unhappy._

_"Hey little brother relax, just wanna talk to you. Just because your Kazekage now, doesn't mean you're ever too busy to talk to me or especially with your girlfriend." He winked and barged in._

_"My" face turned red and I slammed the door shut. I sat on my bed against the board of it. Gaara's older brother; Kankuro was hell annoying. -_-_

"_Details my brother, name, age, birthday, personality, everything!" _

'_**Damn! Noisy describes him for sure, yet dirty minded much?'**_

"_Raven Moon and she's my age. Actually I don't know her birthday because she refuses to tell me. She's beautiful, smart, intelligent, amazing fighter and funny. That's it really," I said, trying to act like a guy, well more specifically Gaara. _

"_Have you gotten some action yet?" He winked._

"_Ugh! This is not your business! Leave now before my sand makes you," I growled._

_He 'hmphed' then left, muttering under his breath. Poof! Instantly I changed into myself and lay on the bed. My long black hair down as usual and my dark blue eyes having a staring contest with the sky. It was practically dusk. _

_Creamy skin-colored arms surrounded me suddenly making me jump and I reacted. I took the person's arms and flipped them over so they were pinned underneath me on the bed. It was just Gaara! Damn I should loosen up a little for him._

"_Well hello to you Rae," Gaara greeted me… sarcastically._

"_Rae?" I said confused. I didn't know boyfriends and girlfriends gave each other nicknames._

"_Yeah…I won't call you that if it makes you uncomfortable," He said, concern lurking in his eyes._

_I kissed him quickly and sat him up. _

"_Get dress now and I'll make dinner," I bargained with him._

_He smiled and nodded and got off the bed. Standing up, I pulled my shirt back down because it lifted up a little when I reacted to Gaara surprisingly touching me._

_A small peck on the lips was expected before I went downstairs to make fried rice and something else with it. That is, if I can find anything._

"_This is very good Rae," Gaara complimented me with a…smile! Gaara smiled a real smile and just for me! I felt special just because of him smiling. _

"_Well Ayame always said I was a great cook," I admitted._

"_Ayame?" _

"_Oh," I said, recalling he didn't know much about my….personal life and I already knew his._

"_My little sister….I saved her from being killed and I've protected her since," I explained. _

_He nodded and we resumed eating._

_***After dinner***_

"_I shall see you tomorrow?" _

"_Most likely my little Raven," Gaara said with a red face._

_I pulled him closer as if I was going to hug him and kissed him. We kissed for a long moment and we pulled away, breathless. As I pulled my arms away, once again I made a red rose appear and held it out. He took it with a smile. I kissed his cheek then jumped high in the air really fast and far away. _

_I began running to the other side of the village of Suna. Unfortunately, Gaara and I lived on opposite sides here. Well I was only here because I had a mission, so why do I feel like something's wrong? Like something bad will happen? As I was running, everything faded and turned black._

'_**Damn, not now! Of all times and it happens now,'**__ I thought._

_***Vision***_

_A door opened then closed. Snow was beginning to fall and the dark-haired girl rushed in and took off her cold shoes and coat. Along with fingerless gloves and scarf. She was quite cold and she ran up to her room and stopped. A black covered figure sat on her bed; you couldn't even see the eyes of this unknown stranger. _

"_W-Who are you?!" The dark-haired stuttered._

_The black figure said nothing, but swiftly threw a few kunai at the girl and she fell to the ground. _

"_Damn you!"_

_Then…..the light was stolen by eternal darkness._

_***End of Vision* **_

_My eyes widen slightly. Just…what the hell was that?! I ceased my running and began walking; my apartment was in front of me now. Needing to clear my mind, I look up to the sky and my eyes…turn me blind? I rubbed my eyes to find….snow? Oh hell no! In my vision, I saw snow and a dark-haired girl…this cannot be good. Is sighed and entered my house, taking off…wait! This is just like my vision! I didn't take anything off and dashed upstairs to my room to find….no one. No one was here. No black figure on my bed or in my room. Nervously, I scanned the house before searching it. No one in the apartment, but me. Was my vision just a warning or something?  
I sighed. "Gaara I wish you were here right now," I said to myself. _

_Taking off my wet shoes, scarf and gloves, I went to the bathroom and showered. After I was done I walked into my room in pajamas and took my brush off my nightstand and began brushing my hair. My pajamas was black pants and purple shirt striped with black. Rubbing my towel on my hair so it wouldn't be soaked, I walked back to the bathroom and hung it up. Walking downstairs with wet hair free, I grabbed some juice and drinked some. Trudging back up the stairs for I don't know why, but I did and I never do that. Something must be really wrong that will bother me then. I walk down the hallway silently as usual and saw that my door was closed….I left my door open when I went downstairs. Deciding to see who it is, I sniffed in to detect the scent.  
__**'How strange….I can't smell any scent at all, nor can I sense anyone. Something definitely isn't right though,'**__ I thought and kicked my door open and looked in. No one in here, however my window was cracked open. __**'Did my window seriously close my door? Impossibility! If the wind did it, it would have closed with a slam! Couldn't have been closed because I would have heard it close, my ears and nose never failed me before.' **_

_I sighed and went over to my window and closed it, locking it. The second I did, I felt a presence and I whipped around to find…Gaara?!_

_"G-Gaara!" I practically yelled. My heart pounded like a hammer against a nail on a wall. _

_"What are you doing here?! You should be resting right now," I told him._

_He smirked and got off my bed and walked over to me. Not liking the look he had in his eyes right now nor his face, I backed up into my window. He reached behind me and closed the curtains._

_"I love you MY Raven, you know that."  
_

_"I-I know that already, you told me. Either way though, you should be sleeping. I mean-."_

_My words were cut off by Gaara kissing me. Hesitantly I kissed back, for this kiss….did not feel like Gaara. His lips….they seemed hungry for me and I didn't like the emotion I was feeling from his kiss._

_"You're mind Raven. Always have been and always will be," Gaara whispered in my ear._

_I shivered. "Gaara what's wrong?! This really doesn't seem like you!"_

_Then I was tossed on my bed, but I hit the wall causing a small hole._

_I gripped my head. It hurt. I looked up at him and he had a crazed look on his face and it…scared me. Yes, Gaara was scaring me right now._

_**'Wait! Neji did the same thing to me! Don't tell me-!'**_

_"G-Gaara?!" I said feeling panicky._

_"Don't worry Raven; we are going to have some fun tonight." Then….he pinned me to the bed._


	16. Chapter 15: Can't Just Be Friends

_**Chapter 15: Can't Just Be Friends **_

_**Naruto's Pov:**_

_***Flashback***_

"_Naruto, I'm sending you on a private mission. Keep calm and save your questions till the end. Neji Hyuga is nowhere to be found, I need you to go the Village hidden in the Sand and see if he is there. If he is, bring back immediately. No matter what it takes," Lady Tsunade commanded._

"_Why though? What did Neji do wrong? It's not in his nature to do something against the rules. Why would Raven be involved with Neji?" I asked her._

_She looked down literally and avoided looking my eyes for a moment then returned her attention back to me._

"_If you complete this mission, I will move you up so your rank will be jonion."_

"_R-Really?! Thank you Lady Tsunade! I am honored to do this! I will bring Neji back here and keep Raven safe without fail, believe it!" I gave her thumbs up and she nodded. _

_She gave me a letter and wanted me to give it to Gaara, but not without finding Raven and making sure her, Gaara and I were in his office. No one else wasn't allowed to know._

_***End of Flashback***_

_I sighed and continued running. Temari looked at me questionly, but I shook my head. I wasn't allowed to tell much. We checked the whole village, but Gaara's office and still couldn't find Raven! Or Neji because he was the main purpose of my mission though Temari and Gaara will know soon. _

"_Let's separate, cover more ground that way," I said to Temari. She looked at me in shock._

"_Oh my gosh! You actually used your brain Naruto!" She said with her mouth opened._

"_Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," I threw back at her and ran off in a different direction._

_There was no sign of Raven or Neji anywhere, it's like they never existed! Ugh, this is definitely harder than I thought. I was walking around now and I came by an entrance that lead to the forest. The forest! Of course, Raven always loved the forest for some reason; maybe I can find her here! I hope, with that I ran in and looked for Raven. It's been over an hour and still haven't found her, but I'm in front of a river now and splashed my face with cold water. The second I was done, I heard something immediately; I stiffened and drew a kunai.  
"I'm feeling unbearable pain right now like I can't breathe, so I wonder what will cease that or will I forcibly fathom it? I don't know I just want…. Freedom," the sad voice ranged throughout the trees clear as crystal. _

'_**That voice is soooo pretty! Wait the voice is familiar though! It couldn't possibly be-!'**_

_I ran towards the voice and just as the voice stopped, I was in front of a small pond with a girl standing in front of it. That girl was Raven._

"_Raven-chan!" I yelled and hugged the girl from behind. I found myself on the ground pinned underneath her though the next second._

"_Heh?! What the-! Raven-chan it's just me," I told her._

_Raven glared at me, but realized who I was and let me go. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair that became messy in the little attack._

"_Sorry Naruto," Raven murmured._

'_**Why is Raven talking like she's afraid or something? Raven is not afraid of ANYTHING. She's so strong; she can take care of herself.'**_

"_Raven why are you….was that you singing that lonely song in a sad tone?" I interrogated her. _

"_Nothing, I just sing when I'm alone and I thought I was alone. I didn't sense you at first because I was thinking and singing at the same time," Raven explained. _

"_Alright if you say so. Oh Raven, you should sing more like in public! You have such a good voice Raven," I complemented her with a smile._

_Raven looked away and "hmphed."_

"_Let's go!" I said before grabbing her hand and running us to Gaara._

"_W-Wait Naruto! Just where the hell are we going?!" Raven yelled._

_I looked over my shoulder with a smile and told her we were going to go see Gaara. Suddenly her wrist slipped through my grip and I fell face first into the ground. Rubbing the dirt of my face and shirt, I stood up glaring at Raven to only see her looking down with her hiding her face._

"_Huh? Raven?"  
"G-G…Gaara," Raven finally spoke. Her voice…it sounded so sad, alone. I know that tone of voice._

"_Raven what happened between you and Gaara?" I asked in a gentle tone and went to hug her to comfort, but she jerked away. _

'_**This is weird now, Raven is acting like I'm gonna hurt her. Why?'**_

"_I'll be at my apartment Naruto….you can go see him and I know you need me to go with you, but I…don't feel so great so I'll see you later."  
With that, Raven ran dashed out of sight. Really fast actually, like I don't even see her and she just left. That girl has a gift of running fast then I turned and headed towards Gaara's office alone._

_**Raven's Pov: **_

_I can't believe that just happened! Naruto found me singing, he knows something happened between me and Gaara and he suspects me now. Once Gaara tells Naruto that I hurt him, he will hate me too. No. Naruto!...Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! NARUTO! Tears welled up as I slammed my door closed. Naruto is going to hate me too and I will be alone, again! Forever alone, why did I try to change my fate? I know it's futile and yet, I tried anyway and in the end got punished of course because life made my nightmare come true. Alone, sorrow, hatred, jealousy and loneliness. An imminent nightmare! Then I heard footsteps. They were light, but I heard them and I knew I wasn't the only one in the apartment. I ran upstairs immediately and I saw HIM there. Him just standing in the middle of my room with crossed arms, waiting for me. Damn no breaks in my life, right of course not!_

_"Get the hell out of my apartment or I will actually make u see hell," I said venomously. _

_He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Oh? Raven, Raven, Raven please, don't tell me you're bipolar?" _

_I smacked him, my hair hiding half of my face and I could feel all the anger and hatred in me bottling up too much. You know like when you shake a soda bottle and it won't explode till you open it? That was my anger right now. He smacked me, well tried too, but I caught his pale hand and squeezed it. He grimaced then took his other and pulled me toward him and kissed me roughly till I kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He dropped to the ground and I turned around ready to walk away, but I fell to the ground too because he caught my foot. Kicking and punching is what I did though not too strong because I didn't wanna kill him in one shot like that especially. Then the only thing we both saw left before we went at each other was hatred. Hatred and the color red._

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_It was pretty late in the afternoon and it was dark. Slowly was I making my way to Raven's apartment and I was still unsure whether to go or not. Besides, what should I say?! Well even though she apologized me, I was still hurt. Temari made me go see Raven to work things out though she also just wants to know the gossip. __***Sigh***__ Suddenly my heart started pounding. Really fast and though I didn't understand why, but Raven appeared in my mind then a version of her….covered in blood. No, she can't be hurt, can't be dead! Impossible! I ran the rest of the way to where Raven was and knocked on her door. There was no answer. I used my sand to open her door and went inside, closing the door behind me. _

_"Raven?!" _

_Nothing. Dead silence and I know she's here. I…I can feel it. I walked upstairs and noticed there was a little bit of blood on the rug. I checked all the rooms where all had some damage, especially her room. Then I went back downstairs in a hurry and checked the kitchen where there was glass and the drawer that contained silverware on the floor. Finally I checked the living room which I don't know why I checked last, but I did. There was a lot of blood and close to one of the couches near the middle of the room was a pool of blood underneath a body. Raven's body to be exact._

_"RAVEN!" I lifted her up where my hands were covered in blood and kept her close to my chest. She was breathing! She's alive! Thank god! She stirred in my arms then and I couldn't help, but think I have impeccable timing and thanking whoever was watching over her. _

_"Raven?!"_

_Her eyes opened once again and she turned her head to look up at me. Her lips were bleeding and she had a gash on her cheek along with many cuts and bruises decorating her whole body._

_"G-G-Gaara," she finally managed to say because blood was in her mouth even. _

_"I am so sorry! I was hoping justice would come to you and apparently it did too harshly! I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" I begged her as I carried her up the stairs which was kind of weird because it was the only room that wasn't destroyed. I wet a towel and began cleaning her up as best as I could without hurting her._

_"You took my apology out of my mouth," Raven finally said._

_I looked at her astonished. Meaning she was going to apologize? For what?  
"What do you mean? You have nothing to be sorry for I-."_

_She covered my mouth with her hand that was cleaned. "For making you suffer and I was justified and maybe not good enough. I should have just died for hurting you so badly though I never meant to. I wanted to die when I hurt you. When I was attacked, all I could think about was you and how I hurt you and then, lost my fighting spirit. Had I fought back then I wouldn't even look this bad or close to it. Gaara I promise you I will make it up to you somehow. If I fail you or nothing could make it up to you, I am sorry. So very, very sorry! Please understand I was tricked, it was never my intention to hurt you especially since I love you. Gaara I-." _

_I shut her up by kissing her. Hugging her gently to my chest and kissing her. Oh how I missed her cold body, her sweet and soft lips, her eyes looking at me and her. Her soul, spirit and personality. _

_"You never fully explained yourself then again so I shouldn't have even yelled at you first. Tell me Raven what happened exactly," I said and looked up at her where she was looking down and tears haven been falling down her onto her lap from her eyes. _

_"N-Neji…he…after I went home from seeing you I came up here to my room and looked out the window because I heard something. I turned around and "you" were there. I asked you what you were doing here and "you" said that you loved me and just had to see me. "You" came up to me and started kissing me and-."_

_She stopped and bit her lip more drawing more blood. Anger couldn't hide from my face and I really hated Neji for what he's done to me….to us. _

_"Why did you stop talking?"  
"Your hands….they are gripping mine too hard," Raven replied._

_**'Oh,'**__ I mouthed at her and rubbed her hands gently. "Then what happened?"_

_She looked down her long black hair hiding her face once more. "Then…then "you" pushed me on my bed and starting making out with me, but I pushed "you" away because you weren't being yourself and that's when Neji revealed himself. Pushing, scratching and insults is what I kept doing, but then….I," Raven stopped again._

_"He hurt you didn't he? Neji did this to you didn't he?!"_

_Raven shook her head and before I could respond, she spoke. "It was a man who pretended to be Neji that did this to me."_

_Tears. Tears of rage and hatred came to my eyes then….I felt a familiar hand reach out to me and wipe my tears away. Raven's hand. I caught her hand before she could pull it away I leaned my cheek against it. She looked at me in shock then just plain sadness. No, not sadness, I can it now. The emotion in her eyes is intense sorrow._

_"Gaara….don't worry about me, I can clean myself up," Raven clutched her stomach as she walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Shaking my head hard I took off after her and found her in her destroyed bedroom. She was crawling on the floor where all her clothes were. She slowly stood up with black plants and a long purple shirt. She brushed past me, silent tears falling and limped to the bathroom. _

_"Raven," I said as I grabbed her elbow and again I saw her intense gaze of sorrow and pain once she looked over her shoulder. She smiled then. A fake happy smile.  
"Don't worry, I'm fine! I don't feel anything and my cuts don't really hurt so you can go now and stop pretending," Raven said then she turned the shower on. _

_"Stop pretending? Pretending what?"  
"Like you care. I'm an actress myself Gaara, don't force yourself to lie and say you care about me."  
"I'm not lying! I care about you! You have no idea! I was angry with you, but you were right okay?! Neji tricked you so stop-!" What else could I say? Raven was right this whole time; I just blew up at her. "Stop being in pain," I whispered in her ear after I hugged her from behind._

_"Gaara you hate me, you said so yourself and people don't care for those they hate. Truthfully though Gaara," Raven paused and turned around and stared deeply into my eyes. "Never mind," then she turned back to the shower, feeling the water's temperature. _

_"I didn't mean what I said! I was angry with you and I wanted you to myself because I love you!"_

_Shock painted my face and I slammed my hand to my mouth. Raven turned around once more._

_"Really? You…you don't hate me? You still love me?" _

_I nodded my face all red then Raven took my face in her hands and leaned in._

_"I still love you, always have Gaara," with those words, Raven sealed that with a kiss._

_I kissed back passionately, feeling sparks fly. Explosions. I love Raven. I'm helplessly in love with Raven Moon, my Raven. _

_"Raven I forgive you, will you be mine?"_

_"Forever," Raven whispered against my lips before kissing me again._

_We kissed, feeling so much love and I don't know when we went to sleep, but we did. _

_Sunlight eventually reached my eyes and I held my hand in front of my face and quickly used my ability of manipulating sand to shut the curtains. Then I looked down to see Raven and myself on her bed that surprisingly wasn't destroyed from her attack. Raven was still asleep and her head lay on my chest and I blushed. I had no idea what time it was, judging how high the sun up it couldn't be far from noon. For the next half hour or so, I ran my hand through Raven's silky black hair, lost in her beauty. Then Raven moaned a little signaling she was waking up. Her closed eyes opened to reveal that beautiful ocean blue and looked up at me. I smiled and we both leaned forward and met with a kiss._

_"Morning Rae."_

_"Afternoon sandman," Raven replied with a smirk. _

_My eyes went wide and she moved before I got up and ran downstairs to see the time and it did in fact say noon. Past noon, but not much.  
"Gaara? What troubles you?" Raven asked, standing behind me. _

_"I was supposed to be at my office two hours ago," I said already feeling stressed out. I mean imagine how much paperwork I have to do that's sitting on my desk now that I haven't even started yet! _

_"Shhhh, Gaara you need to relax! Stress is really bad for you, I know relaxing now won't help, but neither will stress. Deep breaths," Raven said._

_On the inside I sighed and I know I should listen to her, but I could only relax so much. Suddenly I felt some kind of force coming into me and I tensed up. Raven's arms surrounded me at that moment._

_"Gaara relax. That's just me reaching into your soul to help you find peace." _

_"You can do that?!" _

_"Yes because I'm spiritual, now allow yourself to feel inner peace." _

_Letting Raven's peaceful energy inside my soul was easier said than done. Immediately, I truly felt peaceful then I smirked when I saw her when I turned and kissed her. She was shocked, but recovered quickly and kissed me back. My arms around her waist while her fingers knotted in my hair. _

_"I really care about you Raven. Promise me for real you're mine?"_

_"Yes, I…love you Gaara. Promise me…you'll never leave me."  
I felt Raven's tears on my cheeks and kissed them away as I promised her. She embraced me really tight then and I hugged her back as tight as I could. Raven must have been alone in her past for too long._

_**'Raven I swear to you that you will never be alone again!'**_

_"Gaara?"  
"Hmm?"  
"When I met you, I had a feeling we could never be friends…we would be more."  
I smiled then kissed her. Raven was amazing, strong and special. She was my other half._

_"I have to go to work now," I said feeling glum._

_"You could stay here…take the day off," Raven suggested._

_"I can't just blow off work. You're more than welcome to see me though," with that said, I used my sand to teleport me to my office and got started on my paperwork. __***Sigh***_

_**'Being Kazekage really can be difficult.' **_

_**hey guys, srry i screwed up with the updates! Ch 13 is be4 Ch 14 so plese when reading this read ch 13 first obvisously otherwise u wont understand anything. Thanks & 2 make up 4 my mistake i uploaded another ch :) 4give my mistake plese, thats wut i get 4 hurrying 2 update just 4 u guys...Also if u have fb (facebook) u can read my story on there, just go 2 quotev & look up either my story or my name Mitsu Hoshi & u will see me there :) Heart it & follow me there if u like. Well thnx so much, comment 2 lemme no how im doing! :) I will update another ch, ch 16: True Friendship :) which is rlly cool. im writing it now as u read this. See ya soon! **_


	17. Chapter 16: True Friendship

_**Chapter 16: True Friendship**_

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_Words could not describe the emotion that made my heart beat. Saying it was jumping and dancing like crazy was too simple, plain. Gaara understood the situation better now so he and I were officially together! _

_ Taking a shower then eating breakfast only took an hour. Time was going too slow in my perspective, but I couldn't be the only one! Well Gaara __ did say I could visit him so I will! So I put my shoes on, but then I heard my door open then close. I shot right up, tensed and immediately concealed myself. The enemy….he or she was near the kitchen, no now in the kitchen. Silently took out my sword and dashed in the kitchen, about to kill the enemy, but it was just stupid Naruto. Ugh, he is so annoying. -_-_

_ "Naruto! What the hell?!" Holding my sword in my right hand, so I used my left hand to punch him on his stupid head._

_ "Owwwwie! Raven-chan that hurt!" Naruto yelped._

_ "Stupid Naruto, the bloody hell is wrong with knocking before coming in?!"_

_ "Well I knew you were here caused I sensed your chakra and I didn't think you were gonna hit me if you knew it was me!"  
"….Good point, but learn to knock!"_

_I sheathed my sword on my left side of my waist and stood on the other side of the counter where he sat, eating left over pancakes that I made earlier._

_ "Naruto…did you talk to Gaara yet?"_

_ "Yeah and I was told by-….umm uh someone! Yeah someone told me that you and Gaara had a fight. When I talked to Gaara he told me you were here which I already knew because I'm just that cool and I'll leave as soon as I have an idea where Neji is!" Naurto smiled and gave me his thumbs up sign._

_ "Well….speaking of Gaara, the fight we had was just a misunderstanding so he and I are good," I said looking down to hide my blush._

_ "Hmm? Raven-chan your face is red a little, are you sick?"_

_ I jerked away before he could feel my forehead. _

_ "I'm going to go see Gaara, laters!"  
"W-Wait Raven-chan!"  
I slammed the door closed and ran all the way to Gaara's office. I jumped high in the air and looked through his window; of course his back was facing me. I slid the window open just as Gaara turned around and hopped in. _

_ "Hey redhead," I greeted, blushing slightly._

_ Gaara smirked and pulled me in his lap and greeted me with a passionate kiss. I smiled and deepened the kiss. _

"_AHHHHHH! What the-! I thought you two had a fight?!" _

_ We both stopped to look at the door with a shocked, yet angry Temari and somewhat smirking Kankuro. Gaara looked at me and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. _

_ "It was a misunderstanding," I said breaking the silence then pecked Gaara on the lips._

_ "Raven why did you cheat on Gaara?!"_

_Anger replaced my content emotion and I jerked my head to look at Temari. I growled loudly at her for accusing…no I did in a way, sort of…. Gaara and I made up though. If Gaara wasn't holding me now, I would have been punching Temari in her face! Temari right now though was afraid and took a step back. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on my cheek and calmed down._

_ "Raven relax please, she doesn't know what happened. Just let me explain to her."_

_I muttered fine and got out of his lap then looked at him. He looked sad. _

_ "I'll be back, don't worry," then walked out, heading towards the woods. My throat was too dry._

_ "Raven-chan!"_

_Naruto. Damn it, such bad timing! I sighed, frustrated just Naruto caught up with me._

"_What's your problem?"  
"Go away…I need to be alone now Naruto," I warned him. I was really thirsty. _

_ "Raven-chan what's wrong?"_

_ "Just go away! I'm fine, just stay away!"  
I ran fast into the woods after that, searching. In back of me, I could hear Naruto calling for me and chasing after me. I concealed my chakra and ran faster. So soon I found what I was looking for. I killed it quickly and drained it. _

_ "Raven-! AHHHHH!" Naruto twirled around and sped off at top speed._

_ I chased after him at ease, wiping my mouth. Naruto to me was slow so I pinned him to a tree and put one hand on his mouth to keep him quiet. _

"_Naruto listen to me. It's not what you think, really just please, allow me to explain. I'm not what you think," I pleaded him. _

_Naruto's eyes still showed fear, but none the less he nodded and I slowly removed my hand. He fell limped to the tree branch. I sat down in front of him on my knees._

"_W-What are y-you?"_

"_Clearly I am not human though I look it. Naruto I never wanted you to find out this way, I was gonna tell you myself. Truthfully I'm," I hesitated._

_Naruto would be the only person to know my secret. He won't tell anyone once I make him promise. On the other hand, Naruto was still quite frightened of me and of what he just witnessed. _

"_Are you a vampire?"  
"No," I scoffed at his idea. "However our... eating habits are the same, but other than that we're completely different. I am a creature of the night though, the worst kind, but I'm not evil. Not completely, I mean you know that."_

"_Y-You….don't kill people do you?"  
"No…however years ago I use to because I wasn't raised right you could say," I spoke honestly. _

"_Then what are you?"_

"_I am a demon," I finally said._

_You know how sometimes at suspense moments or bad ones, the wind blows or something happens to make the scene more dramatic? Yeah well, the wind blew at that moment pushing my hair to one side, making one of my bangs hiding my right eye._

_ "Demon….you're a demon….I never would have known that. I'm guessing I can't tell anyone can I? I mean no one else can know," Naruto finally said._

_ "Correct, for now at least. I was planning on telling you guys one at a time when the time was right."_

_ Slowly I reached out with my hand and put my hand on his shoulder. He was very tensed, but relaxed slightly when I touched him. I stood up, feeling immense sorrow. He's afraid of me…afraid and now hates me. Just like everyone else and now he's one of them that loathe my existence._

_ "Goodbye Naruto, my deepest apologies for I never meant for you to see such a sight."_

_ I turned and just jumped in the air till I felt a warm hand tug me back on my wrist. My feet touched the tree branch and I looked over my shoulder to see Naruto, he was still holding me by my wrist. _

_ "Raven-chan…I don't want you to go! Friends don't leave one another and you're a good 'person'! I promise I won't tell anyone! We're still friends and always will be no matter what, believe it!" _

_ By this point Naruto was standing on his own two feet with his thumbs up, smiling. I was shocked then smiled sadly. Naruto was different after all, but a question remains, would the others think the same or differently? I hugged him tightly….a little too tightly apparently._

_ "R-Raven you're hugging me too tightly. I can't breathe!"_

_ I let go, resisting the urge to cry. Naruto shrugged a little then smiled at me once more._

_ "Naruto…you promise?"  
"I promise you I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me. With my way of the ninja, I promise you we will be friends forever no matter what!"_

_ I grabbed his warm hand, smiling gratefully at him. Naruto was truly amazing. Also…this was true friendship now that I no longer have to hide what I really am, not from him at least._

_ "Raven-chan?"  
"Hmm?"_

_ "Err well I have some questions for you though."_

_I chuckled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Ask away my friend."_

_ "Why is your hand-no why is your skin so cold? How did you become a demon and how long have you been one? What powers do you have as a demon?"_

_ "Certainly a lot of questions you have Naruto. Well my skin is naturally cold to be honest because of what I am. I have to use energy to make my skin warm so no one suspects anything. Nobody made me a demon, I was born one and that is a long story that I will tell another time. I have many powers actually and I'm the only demon with these powers so I'm the most powerful demon AND human in this world. All demons though only have three things in common. Speed, strength and sensing anyone around them within a mile radius."_

_ "Cool!" Naruto yelled with excitement. I chuckled again at his reaction. "So you can basically do anything?! Could you show me some?! Maybe even teach me so I can be stronger?"_

_ "Alright, but I will only teach you certain things." _

_I motioned Naruto to follow me then I jumped down and ran into a clearing. Naruto stood to the side of me so he could see me. Energy flowed throughout my body and I furrowed my eyes a little in concentration. Earth moved up into a mountain shape then I made water and fire intertwine with earth, creating an elemental star in midair._

_ "Awesome! You're truly amazing Raven-chan! Could you teach me that?! What does this trick do?"_

_ "This was just a demonstration really, however if an enemy was here then I would toss it at him with blinding speed and it would explode."  
"Sweeeeeet! Could you teach me to control at least one element?" So during battle and maybe if Sakura was there, I could finally capture her attention a little…" Naruto's voice trailed off. _

_ "Naruto!" I slapped his arm. "These tricks are not used to get someone you like attention! These are only to be used in battle."  
"Okay, okay fine. So what element will you teach me?!"  
I sighed, Naruto sure was eager today. "Well what element do you want to learn? None of them are easy to learn and use. However Naruto I have a question of my own. What's a jinchuriki?" _

_ Naruto's eyes went sad a little. "A jinchuriki is a someone who has beast inside them. I have a seal on my stomach to stop the beast inside me from losing control and taking over. Gaara and I are both jinchuriki's so we know how it feels to be different."_

_ "Oh…well that explains it."_

_ Naruto glared at me a little. Touché. "What does that mean?" _

"_Not that way Naruto, relax. I mean I've always sensed dark chakra deep inside you and Gaara. Now I know it's just because you're an extra special, strong ninja." _

_Naruto smiled. "So I was thinking either fire or earth." _

_ "The beast inside you uses fire doesn't it?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah then fire is out because you don't wanna risk giving the nine tails courage to take advantage of that if he ever took over. So you're actually better off using water so it's against him, but not you." Naruto nodded. "Okay well there are two ways to help you control water. First way is to mediate everyday and think about water while sitting next to a lake or river. Second way is to have the desire to control it. The will to use it and try to connect with it. Although I would recommend the first option," I suggested seeing as how Naruto was staring at me as if we were in space._

_ "Riiiiight, okay!" Naruto ran to a river and I followed him easily. He plopped on a rock and stared meditating with his eyes closed._

_ "Naruto," I whispered in his ear. "While meditating and thinking about water, you must spread your chakra and all your good energy throughout your body. I'll come back later to see how you're doing."_

_ I ran using my inhuman speed to see Gaara. Surprisingly it's already been an hour. I hung upside down this time outside his window and this time he wasn't there. Damn it! Was I gone for too long for him? The window was locked this time so I broke in then fixed it with my power of fixing things. Lucky eh? Gaara still had a little bit of paperwork on his desk. My poor Gaara-kun. I sat in his seat and it was warm. _

_**'So he left his office not too long ago and holy hell! It's been more than hour big time! Well I'll finish up his work to make it up to him.' **_

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_Raven growled fiercely at Temari for interrupting us. Whoa my girlfriend is feisty today. _

_ "Raven relax, I didn't get the chance to explain to Temari yet. Calm down," I said and kissed her cheek. _

_ I looked at Raven sadly when she got out of my lap. Raven walked out the door after telling me she will be back. Yeah translation, letting me explain while she's out about and walking around. _

_ "Care to explain?! Was what you told me a sick joke or what?" Temari huffed at me with a red face. Kankuro just stood adjacent to her a few feet away._

_ "We did have a fight, but I misunderstood the situation. We're happily together now," I explained swiftly._

_ "Well as long as you're happy then little brother," Kankuro said feeling awkward. _

"_Gaara can you trust her though? I mean she cheated on you and you just let her back in like that?" _

_ "Temari I __misunderstood __the predicament. Raven is very kind, strong and special. Get to know her without trying to kill her. She's amazing and means the world to me; I would appreciate it if you hung out with her and understood her. That's an order from me personally."_

_ Temari huffed at me again then crossed her arms. I was unsure why Temari is still throwing a fit when everything is okay now. _

_ "Fine!" Temari stormed out and dragged Kankuro out with her._

_ Rubbing my temples helped my headache a little bit, but not much. Raven. Raven. I will take her on another date; I should know a lot about Raven if we're gonna be together. With that decided, I got back to work._

_**Kankuro's Pov:**_

_ I've never met Raven, but Temari seems to know her or just doesn't like her for what she did to our little brother. Sometimes I wish Temari wasn't the oldest out of all of us. I was walking behind Temari trying to stay clear because Temari was very unhappy about this. _

_ "Hey Temari what's your deal with Gaara's girlfriend; Raven anyway? We both know she some-what cheated on Gaara, but if that was just a misunderstanding and all then why are you all angry about it? Raven can't be that bad, I mean I've never met her before, but I'm sure she's nice." _

_ Temari glared at me and walked faster. I matched her pace easily, following her. We arrived at an apartment awhile later and Temari knocked on the door. A dark haired girl opened it a little then all the way so we could see. Damn! She is fine! __**'I can see why Gaara likes her with her midnight black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her skin was somewhat tan and she seemed to be Gaara's age, maybe a little older. Gaara you sure are lucky, I would love to have her!'**_

_ "Temari….Kankuro," Gaara's girlfriend spoke._

_ "How did you know my name?" I questioned her, curious yet surprised she knew my name. It's as if she was expecting us almost. Creepy! _

_The girl raised her eyebrow, looking annoyed. _

_ "We met in Gaara's office not too long ago… sort of," she explained. "Besides Gaara has told me about you cat man and your sister; Temari." _

_ My face turned red a little in anger. "Hey! Just because my hood shaped like cat ears doesn't mean you can call me that! What's your name anyway?"_

_ "Raven, Raven Moon," the girl smirked at me._

_ "How did you and my brother meet?!" Temari demanded._

_ "Please do come in and I shall answer all your questions," Raven said and held the door opened._

_Temari and I walked in and Raven closed the door. Raven led us to a couch and offered us anything which Temari declined rather quickly, but I took her up on that offer and asked for juice._

_ "Don't eat or drink anything she gives you baka!"_

_ "Temari do Gaara a favor, kami do us ALL a favor, shut up and relax! Give Raven a chance, if Gaara said it was a misunderstanding then it was!"_

_Raven came back and handed me my glass of juice which was good. She sat crisscrossed apple sauce on a cushion across from us. She nodded her head at us, more so Temari that she will take questions now. _

_ "How many times have you cheated on the boyfriends you've had Raven?" Temari seethed._

_Raven glared. "If you count this misunderstanding then this is the first time. Guys never before took interest in me, you should do well in getting to know someone first before judging them! I'll let you both on a secret; I despise people who judges someone before getting to them."_

_ "Well umm, so how old are you Raven? When's your birthday?" I asked, trying to erase the tension._

_So that was our talk with Raven. Personally I don't have a problem with her dating Gaara though I am still slightly upset that she cheated on him. Till the end shortly before we left Raven's apartment that Temari finally stopped being mad at her and gave her a chance. Raven bid us farewell and we left, on our way back to Gaara's office. We knocked on the door and Gaara told us to come in, sounding tired and stressed as usual._

_ "So? Did you guys at least talk to her?"_

_ "I personally don't have a problem with her little brother, however…" I looked over at Temari who was having a frowning contest with the wall. "Hey Temari, I think the wall is winning the frowning contest!" Gaara and I burst out laughing then suddenly we heard another laugh. I stopped and looked up while Gaara turned around in his seat to see Raven behind him and hug him._

_ "Well aren't you a fast ninja girl," I muttered._

_ "Thanks Kankuro, actually speed runs in our family. It's only natural that I got here without you noticing me right away," Raven said, sounding smug._

_Then Raven kissed Gaara and he kissed back. Temari and I made gagging noises. Hey, we like to be immature. Gaara laughed and Raven stuck her tongue out. _

_ "I'm glad you found someone Gaara, but Raven if you hurt my little brother again I will have Temari 'talk to you.' Got it?"_

_ Raven laughed and nodded. I sighed, feeling content then thought about go searching for Yuki._

_ "See ya later you two love birds, but get a room!" I yelled as I ran out the door and saw Temari smile a little, last minute._

_I hope everything works out okay, I mean Gaara has been through a lot. Raven refused to tell us her past though whenever we asked her. I wondered why Raven wants to keep that a secret. _


	18. CHapter 17: Forget Me Not

_**Chapter 17: Forget Me Not**_

_**Gaara's Pov: **_

_ Temari and Kankuro came back a couple hours later. Kankuro was fine with her and Temari was now too, well sort of. Temari was still unhappy what Raven did, but I know she will warm up to her. I mean Raven is amazing, how can she not like her? Kankuro told a joke by saying Temari was having a staring contest and we laughed. Raven appeared out of nowhere and laughed with us, her laugh chiming in. Then she hugged me tightly and kissed me. Her lips were always soft and sweet tasting in a way. I mean her lips tasted kind of like that winter smell. However while my siblings were gone, I received a letter from Lady Tsunade that she wanted Naruto and Raven to return back to the Leaf village now that Neji was found. I didn't understand, what was that suppose to mean, Neji was found? Did he do something wrong? Neji is not the kind of person to do anything wrong. Ever. Kankuro left and Temari left almost after him. Raven and I continued our make out session then besides the fact, I still had some paperwork to do._

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_ "I love you Gaara, you mean everything to me."  
"You are my whole world Raven," Gaara said back as we continued to kiss blissfully. "Raven?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Tell me I'm your whole world," Gaara said after he pulled away._

_ I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're my whole world Gaara, hands down." I literally put my hands down at that part which made him chuckle._

_ "Good, but why did you whisper instead of yelling that out loud?"  
"You're my whole world, that's why. Only you needed to hear," I said and sat in his lap._

_ We cuddled in his chair for a short while then Gaara told me he had to finish his paperwork. So I stood next to him as he signed paper after paper. Once in awhile I would kiss him and he would kiss back then frown at me playfully for making him stop doing his paperwork._

_ "Your very distracting Raven, you know that?" I chuckled. "Although since I'm almost done, I could take a little brake."_

_ I smiled and sat in his lap again and kissed him. He shivered a little before pulling me closer. Oops, I forgot to make my skin warm so he wouldn't suspect anything._

_ "Raven…what aren't you telling me?"_

_A hiss came out of me and I couldn't help it, which made Gaara push me back a bit so he could look at me.  
"That's exactly what I'm talking about! I love you and all, but please don't keep secrets from me Raven. I mean when you're angry, you hiss like a cat and your eyes will….change. Tell me everything," Gaara demanded. _

_Damn it! "It's nothing Gaara, it's just I've lived in the forest for too long and I get these weird traits from my family."_

_ "Oh so when your eyes change color, it means something besides a trait you got from your family?"_

_ "Yes, of course."_

_ "Then what does it mean when your eyes are red?"_

_ "Red?!" Shit! Damn it! My eyes can't be red! Not now!_

_ "Raven!" Gaara held my chin between his thumb and pointing finger. "Tell me the truth, no more secrets. I want you to stop hiding things from me, especially now that we're together."_

"_Well um red means, umm…." I was trying to think of logical excuse that Gaara would accept. At least for now! He can't know what I really am! Not yet, but I'm so thirsty and it's getting harder to resist because I haven't dranked that kind of blood in so long. Ugh, if I could just not be so close to him! I tried to move away from him, but he pulled me closer._

_ "Raven….what aren't you telling me? Why won't you tell me anything?! You know I love you, nothing could change that! The past is the past, put that behind you and tell me."_

'_**Yeah right! If I told you the truth, everything then you would hate me without a doubt!' **_

_ "Gaara I'm sorry," I got out of his lap and stood a few feet away from him. "I can't tell you, not everything at least. One step at a time because I have trust issues. To be honest, it's not really a good thing when my eyes are red, I need to be alone!" I turned to run, but I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall with sand and Gaara was in front of me. Hell no! Hell no! Hell no! Not now, Gaara can't be this close to me!_

_ "Raven Moon, answer me. What makes your eyes turn red?"_

_ Thump. Da thump. My eyes widen slightly and I froze. His heart…I could hear it better. No…I can't bite him, I love him too much. Da thump! No matter what! I was actually starting to sweat very little just from resisting._

_ "Raven! Why won't you tell me anything?!" Gaara had tears well up in his eyes now and I felt really guilty then for the fifth time in my life._

_**'Do it. Kill him, drain him dry. Slaughter everyone.'**_

_ I couldn't help myself, he was telling me to kill everyone and I didn't want to! There was no reason for me to either and I'm good now! Da thump! Da thump! Thump, thump, thump! Ugh! Suddenly I pinned Gaara against the wall and my eyes glowed a darker red. My fangs were slowly coming down now. I could smell and feel Gaara's fear and concern, but I already lost my control to my crazed self. I was awake yes, but deep down in my mind where I had no control and can't do anything._

_ "R-Raven?! What are you doing?!"_

_My fangs were all the way out now and I licked his neck, feeling, tasting. Gaara threw his head back a little and his heart rate increased. Then….my fangs slid in his skin like a knife going in butter and his blood was bloody fantastic. So sweet! I felt a strange yet weak force on my arms and chest then. It was weird, like the person was trying to attempt to push me off. Slowly I was able to regain control somehow now, I was rising back to my mind and the closer I got, the better it was to see with my own eyes and hear with my own ears. Gaara was whimpering. Whimpering out of pain! Finally I jerked away from him. My eyes slowly faded back to dark blue and blood was edging out of the punctured holes in his neck from my fangs. His blood, Gaara's remained on my lips. Gaara fell to the ground on his butt and held his neck. His whole body was shaking with fear now._

_ "R-R-R….Raven….you bit me…you're not human…what are you?" Gaara was struggling to stay awake now. _

_ I stared at him feeling remorse for what I've done. I bit the one I love. Almost killed him, I've could have ended his life just now! Gaara continued to stare at me intense fear and kept repeating his questions. Why? What are you? Why?! Finally I leaned down and forcibly pulled him close to me and I licked his neck, healing the fang marks so he wouldn't see them. Then I put my hands on his head and concentrated, thinking of the spell. The spell that would erase what happened. Everything that happened today except him knowing that Temari and Kankuro think I'm okay. After I was done, Gaara couldn't fight it anymore, his mind was taken over with darkness and he closed his eyes and fell into me. My arms had a mind of its own and reached out to him no problem. I stood with him in my arms and I teleported to his bedroom, in front of his bed. Gaara's face held pain and fear despite the fact that he wasn't awake. I laid him on his bed, under the covers. It was dark anyway so he'll think one of his siblings carried him back. His siblings were home and stayed downstairs till somewhat late and went straight to bed. I watched over Gaara that night, feeling guilt, remorse and regret. I sighed when the sun rose and I ran back to my place with blinding speed. Naruto was passed out on the couch. I put a blanket over him then went to my room. Yeah I cleaned and fixed everything up earlier before I left so I climbed right in my bed._

_**'More nightmares will come to me now nonstop.'**__ I sighed. _

'_**Don't tell me you actually didn't enjoy his blood. It was quite good; even if you and him weren't together I bet you would've enjoyed it!'**_

_ I growled. __**'HELL no! I did not because I almost killed the one I love! My love for him is undying; I will never forgive myself for as long as I live!'**_

_**'You live forever though, besides don't be too hard on yourself. You deserve human blood after not drinking it for over two hundred years. Never forgiving yourself for this is a pointless grudge.'**_

_** 'To you because you're my old self, it would be. However I'm good now! IF there's ever a next time of this happening, I won't let it occur! I'd rather die than this happen. Now goodnight!' **__With that, I huffed and fell asleep._

_***Next Day***_

_**Gaara's Pov:**_

_ Sunlight hit my eyes once again. I turned over and snuggled more into the softness of my bed with silk sheets and cloud like pillows. Wait! BED?! What the hell?! I sat right up. I was only in my pants, my shirt was off. _

_**'How the hell did I get here?! Let's see yesterday I…..I…why can't I remember?! What's wrong with me?! *Sigh* I'll just ask Temari and Kankuro. Maybe one of them brought me back last night and I just don't remember.'**_

_I got up out of bed and pulled on a black shirt then went downstairs. Temari was cooking, well trying too. Kankuro was sitting at table, drinking juice._

_ "Hey little brother, when did you get home last night? I didn't even hear you," Kankuro questioned me. _

_I was about to say something, but then Temari interrupted._

_ "Yeah he's right Gaara, even I didn't hear you and I'm a much lighter sleeper than Kankuro. How late did you work last night?"_

_I looked at them both confused. Something wasn't right. What was even weirder was I felt….I really felt immense fear right now and that I should stay home or something. _

_ "I don't remember," I finally spoke. "This is gonna sound weird and all, but I don't remember anything that happened yesterday. All I remember is that you guys went to go talk to Raven then you became cool with her."_

_ "Ahhh, maybe a certain someone's girlfriend brought them home in secret because they were too tired to go home themselves," Kankuro said with a smirk._

_I shook my head at him, annoyed then took a cup out of the cupboard and made myself some coffee. _

'_**Nothing makes sense. Why don't I remember anything? Did I hit my head or something? No then I would be in the hospital. Raven.'**_

_***Flashback***_

_ "Gaara! To be honest it's not a good thing when my eyes are red. I love you Gaara. You're my whole world Gaara, I love you. Stay away! I need to be alone! I love you! Stay away! I LOVE YOU! STAY AWAY!"_

_***End of Flashback***_

___I jumped. Damn! What the hell was that?! My heart was beating mad fast. I'll just go to work, take my mind off everything. Once again I used my sand to teleport to my office and surprisingly, time passed by quickly today because before I knew it, it was noon. Someone opened my door then and I looked up to see Raven. She looked rather….. Apprehensive. _

_ "Raven what's wrong?"_

_She looked confused for a moment then smiled and dashed over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. Something definitely wasn't rite._

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "Nothing…I just missed you that's all. I had a dream about you last night and that we kissed under the moonlight."_

_I smiled and pressed my lips against hers which were warm like fire. Interesting. I sighed and Raven pulled away._

_ "Lady Tsunade wants you and Naruto to return to the Leaf village, she said Neji was found so you're safe again? What's up with that?"  
"It's nothing I can't handle; the only thing I can't handle is being away from you that's a three day travel. *Sigh* I'll visit you though as much as possible though. I will see you soon my love, don't worry," Raven kissed me again then left._

_**Raven's Pov: **_

_ When I woke up this morning I had a vision that Lady Tsunade wanted me and Naruto to return so I shopped a little to buy Gaara something. I was quite unhappy about leaving Gaara, but with my special abilities I can see him whenever I want. I brought Gaara a cool guy bracelet. I put a little spell on it and hoped it would glow a certain color once I give it to Gaara before I leave. Naruto was eating ramen when I got back and I threw my clothes back in my bag and slung it over my shoulder. _

_ "Let's go Naruto, but I'll meet you at the gate. There's something I have to give to Gaara first," I said, my face feeling all hot without me doing anything._

_ Naruto smirked at me then ran off as I ran in the opposite direction. This time I waltzed right through the door and Gaara looked up at me._

_ "Hug goodbye or kiss goodbye?" I said with a teasing smirk._

_ "Hmm….make out goodbye," Gaara said and met me half way and we kissed passionately. _

_ Our lips grazed each others, ignoring our surroundings. I kissed him roughly then Gaara kissed me just as rough, but broke the kiss to breathe. I took out the bracelet I got him. _

_ "For you, it has certain batteries in it and when it glows a certain color, it means something. Promise me you'll never take it off," I begged him._

_ "Promise," then he tied the bracelet on and it glowed purple. A nice bright purple._

_ "What does purple mean?"_

_ "That's for me to know and for you to figure out, I'll see you soon my love." _

_ We kissed again for a bit longer then I unfortunately left. I ran to the gates and kept going, Naruto caught up with me easily._

_ "Damn Raven! If you took any longer with your boyfriend, I would have dragged you of there!"  
"Don't be a drama queen Naruto, I'll buy you ramen when we get back because you allowed me to kiss my Gaara goodbye." _

_The rest of the trip was silent, but there was some talking. With me pushing Naruto, we got back to the village in three days though it was quite late, but I knew the hokage would still be up. Doing paperwork is the best way to keep any ruler up really late. Naruto and I parted ways; I dropped my stuff off at my place then went to see Lady Tsunade. _

_ I walked in to see her half asleep at her desk. Carefully I shook her a little and she woke up though it took her minute to not be cranky. She thanked me for letting her know Naruto and I were back. I turned to leave, but she made me stop._

_ "By the way, about Neji Raven…" Lady Tsunade paused, noticing I was tense. "Turns out Neji took drugs when he became depressed so that's why he was acting a little…well not himself. He's at the hospital, getting cleaned so he'll be himself and won't do anything rash."_

_ I nodded then swung by Ayame's friend's house and picked her up. Ayame was really tired so I carried her back and put her in her bed. The house was quiet and surprisingly clean. Ayame must have come back here a few times to keep the place clean. The night outside was silent and as much as I yearned to stare at the moon all night again, I really needed a shower. So I did and got into bed, after brushing my silky, soft hair as Gaara told me one day while we were making out. _

_**'Hey Raven, turns out Neji took drugs because he was so depressed. He's getting better now, but this explains his wrong behavior. Neji was taking drugs because he was depressed Raven. I love you Raven. Raven you're mine no matter what! Raven, Raven, Raven!'**_

_ "Raven!" _

_ My eyes went wide like saucers and I shot up. Ayame was next to me and she looked concerned._

_ "'Big sister' are you okay? You were tossing and turning and it's rather late in the morning too."_

_I got up and hugged Ayame. I reassured her that everything was okay, I just had a lot on my mind and I was a little too stressed. Ayame filled me in what happened while I was gone which wasn't much, except she saw Neji a few times in the hospital and he was improving. Of course he kept asking for me after awhile he started to improve magnificently. _

'_**Neji will be out of the hospital in no time, will he come after me again? Or…will he finally accept reality? Reality is always unfair and cruel while fantasy is the best damn thing ever because you always feel tranquility. Neji…just what will you do when you learn the truth at last?'**_

_ I sighed from thinking and looked out my window. It was raining lightly. Well I'm glad, that described my mood. Uncertain like the gray sky today. I decided to go see Neji in the hospital after all, I cannot avoid him forever and we do need to talk. I got dressed and hurried over to talk to Neji. _

_ When I walked in and up to the desk to ask the nurse what room Neji was in, she glared at me. None the less, she gave me it though and I walked down to see Neji. Taking a deep breath in, I opened the door to find that Neji was sleeping. I walked up to him to see that he didn't have any chains or anything to keep him on the bed. There were flowers next to his bed on a little table, but they were kind of dead. Well good thing I brought new flowers. I quietly and swiftly replaced the old flowers with the new ones and set them back at the table._

_ "Raven."_

_ I tensed and turned to see Neji staring at me._

_ "Neji…..how-….are you-….feeling better?" I finally managed to ask something._

_ "Much….I know, I was stupid for doing what I did because I was turned down and everything. No need to come here to tell me that."_

_ "Neji….Being depressed can do a lot of things to your mind and soul," I spoke. "Besides, I…was concerned about you the whole time despite what you did to me. I understand, no one is stable when depressed because they feel so alone and want to be alone, but actually they just want someone by their side."_

_ "Raven, I know I don't deserve this and all, but please will you forgive me? I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you and we can start all over! Please if you can, find it in yourself to forgive me."_

_ "Neji forgiveness does not come easily, especially to me. However, I will forgive you…. eventually. That will take time though, a lot of time Neji. I only hated what you were becoming; I liked how you were then when we met. That's who I liked hanging out with," I spoke honestly._

_ "Raven," Neji reached out and felt a little bit of my hair between his fingers. "Thank you."_


	19. Ch18:SistersUnmei Akio & Jizeru Ogoe De

_**Chapter Eighteen: Sisters; Unmei Akio and Jizeru Ogoe De**_

_**Neji's Pov: **_

_Staying depressed over something or someone you couldn't have I knew was stupid. It was even more stupid for the fact that I took drugs to sustain my depression and I was too ashamed to tell my family what I was doing, afraid I would bring dishonor to my family and the continued generations of my family bloodline forever. Fear is in your mind only, always. Almost a week when I was found and brought to the hospital, the nurses and doctors started giving me medication to get and keep my blood clean. Raven's little sister; Ayame visited me a few times and blurry memories came back to me of what happened between Raven and myself. Ayame still doesn't know what I did to her big sister and I know once she finds out, she won't want to help me get me and Raven together. Suddenly I heard the door open then close and I made myself look like I was sleeping. Half opening one eye, I saw Raven and her back was facing me. She just put new flowers in the vase. Well, now or never._

_ "Raven," I spoke gently as I could._

_ Raven turned around and I sense how tense she was. "Neji…how-…..are you-…..feeling better?" Raven stuttered._

_ I sighed before apologizing to the beautiful girl I was madly in love with and begged for forgiveness. Turns out Raven wasn't mad, not completely at least and she talked to me. _

_**'Okay well this makes my plan of making Raven mine easier, but in a much nicer way and I will not fail this time.'**_

_ Raven left almost an hour afterwards and I made her promise me that we would hang out as soon as I got out. She promised after I gave her a look. Yes, I will continue my act on until Raven is mine! Unless I somehow fall for another girl, I will not give up! That is my plan. _

_**Raven's Pov:**_

_Okay so seeing Neji wasn't too bad, I admit that! However before I left, he made me promise that we would hang out as soon as he was better. Personally I just didn't want to; I mean I still needed a little time to myself. With Naruto knowing my secret, keeping Gaara safe and keeping myself under control is a lot….of stress. __***Sigh***_

_If my two friends were here, they know what to say. One of them wasn't as social as the other one, but she tolerated me which I understood because she wasn't a people person. I use to be like her, well still am just know a few more people now. However since this was kind of a guy problem, I was better off asking my other friend who was a lot more social and liked people. All three of us tried to stay in hiding though because of our rare power, we didn't want anyone using us or something relevant like that. Of course they know what I really am and how we met was…well different ways. My friend's names are Jizeru Ogoe De and Unmei Akio. Jizeru has long straight orangey-brown hair with brown eyes and is my age like Akio. Akio also has long straight hair, but its black and her eyes are blue. Akio isn't a ninja, but she does have a few powers which made people come after her, Jizeru and I included. Jizeru was the youngest, and then Akio and I was the oldest. We all thought of each other like sisters. Akio and Jizeru are very beautiful and truth be told, I was jealous. They claimed I was just as beautiful though. Well I do have Gaara, so I guess I am, a little. Well it's been quite awhile so I think I will talk to her. I concentrated with my eyes closed and focused on Akio. She was in Italy right now, so she finally went there. _

'_**Akio?'**_

'_**Mitsu?! Oh my god, it's been so long! How are you?!' **_

'_**Well…better…a lot better actually! I mean I met someone and he-!'**_

'_**I knew it! Jizeru and I told you that you would meet someone! I'm so happy for you! Oh! By the way, how's your adorable little sister Ayame?'**_

'_**Fine, but Akio? I….I bit him.'**__ I bit my lip._

'_**What do you mean you bit him?'**__ She frowned a little. __**'Please tell me you didn't bite the one you love?' **__I bit my lip harder and looked down. __**'Dude! How could you?!'  
**__**'I didn't mean too! HE came and I was thirsty and I tried to get away, but Gaara is stubborn!'**_

'_**His name is Gaara? That's weird, yet cool and hey! Don't distract me!'**__ My eye twitched out of annoyance. _

'_**Akio! I didn't summon you to waste my energy on using my power to talk to you through our minds for you to yell at me! I came for advice!... Also to say hi though because I miss you.' **_

'_**Right, sorry. Well yeah miss you too and I assume you need advice on what to do.' **__I nodded. __**'Well what did he do when you told him after he woke up from you biting him?'**_

'_**Nothing because I didn't tell him, plus I erased his memory. He will never know what I really am, EVER.'**_

'_**Mitsu! Keeping secrets from the one you love is so against the code!'**_

'_**There's a code in keeping the one you love?'**_

_Akio made a grumpy face then took a deep breath and looked calm again.__** 'Sort of, I mean damn it, I forgot you're not like us so you don't understand well. Okay so basically, if you really love someone, like this Gaara guy then you should tell him what you really are. I know you have trust issues, but trust HIM. He's yours after all so start being more lovey-dovey!'**_

_I sighed. __**'You know I'm not that kind of person, but Gaara is getting closer to that secret of mine! Slowly, but surely he will know! What do I do then?!'**_

'_**Damn it! I don't know, ask Jizeru! By the way when you go to her, convince her to meet up with the both of us.'**_

_I sighed again. __**'Very well, start coming to where I am, I don't wanna be too far from him.' **_

'_**Okay and I can't wait to meet your lover!' **__Akio laughed and I broke the connection._

_Well Akio is on her way now I just gotta get Jizeru somehow. This will be difficult since she's more antisocial than me, but I tolerate crowds better than her. In some ways, Jizeru and I were more sisters than Akio and other ways, Akio and I were closer than Jizeru. Flaws, weaknesses and differences. That's what always separates us. I wonder what Jizeru will say though. What will she think when I tell her about Gaara? Will she-no. Jizeru would never think that, I know her better than she knows herself. Creepy I know, but hey, I have the ability to go into people's mind and know everything about them. I can't help it. Damn, Ayame is right; I should seriously try to at least relax. I wonder how Ayame is doing though. However if you were to ever let your guard down for even a moment then you will pay the price. _

_I opened my eyes and sensed someone. Naruto. Not surprising, but I do also sense another person nearby. It's weak though so for now I will ignore that person seeing as how they're not a threat. Snow was falling on the ground slowly, delicately. It's December now so snow should start falling a lot more. Following Naruto's scent which smelled of ramen really, I found him lying in front of a tree unconscious. He really does push himself too hard, idiot. Lifting him up was no problem so I carried him back to his home and put him in his bed. I didn't realize till now that it was almost dark. Wow. Since it was basically nighttime I didn't know what to do, but I have a funny feeling about something and I don't like how I don't know what it is. _

_Delicate snow falls down and it's completely nighttime now. Walking in the woods while everyone sleeps, watching the snow hide the trees and ground is pretty. This is what people are missing while they sleep. Before I knew it though, a beautiful sunrise slowly appeared. A crimson red, orange and violet were running across the sky. Gaara-kun would be waking up soon to do paperwork. __***Sigh***__ I miss him already, but Akio said to try not to be a stalker or anything and just relax. _

_**Naruto's POV:**_

_ I was having a dream about my life when I was younger with all my friends. Back in the old days when everything was okay and Sasuke and I were challenging each other, but Sakura would get mad about us competing. A blinding sun shone in my eyes that woke me up. I yawned and stretched then got up and dressed, doing a typical daily morning routine. The moment I was done, I ran to my favorite ramen place. _

_ "Hey pops, you here?!" _

_ "Hey Naruto, I have your ramen right here," Pops handed me a bowl and I began eating. _

_ Immediately I began slurping my noodles and shortly after, I asked for another bowl. Then another, and another and another! While I was eating, suddenly I felt a pair of hands grab my sides and I jumped. Coughing and recovering from my coughing fit, I sat up and saw Raven next to me smirking. Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shino, Hinata and Sakura. They were laughing at me. Sakura-chan! _

_ "Sakura-chan! Wanna eat ramen with me?! It's on me," I said smiling, hoping she'll say yes. _

_ Sakura shook her head, looking annoyed then sighed and walked off. Choji and Shino sat down a few seats away and ordered some ramen. _

_ "N-Naruto-kun…if you want, I-I c-could eat with y-you." I looked up to see Hinata. She had her hand to her lips and was blushing. I wonder why Hinata is always blushing when she asked me something._

_ None the less, I smiled and nodded then sat down. Hinata sat down next to me and Raven sat next to Hinata. After I ordered another bowl of ramen, I looked over at Hinata and Raven and saw Raven wink at her then Hinata blushed more. _

_ "Hey Hinata, are you okay?"_

_ "Huh? Oh uh yes!" Hinata said, her face red as a tomato._

_ "Well I'm not really hungry, so you guys have fun," Raven said standing up. She winked at Hinata again then walked off, Kiba and Shino behind her._

_My bowl of ramen came along with Hinata's and we started eating. As soon as we were done, I paid for our ramen and we both stood up._

_ "Well I'm gonna walk around now, see ya Hinata!"_

_ "W-Wait N-Naruto!"_

_ "Hmm?" I turned back around to see Hinata again._

_ "I-I was wondering if m-m-maybe I-I could join y-you," Hinata said and blushed._

_ "Sure why not?"_

_ Hinata smiled and we began walking around, side by side. Hinata was blushing still, but only a little now. Huh, I guess we really don't hang out that much do we? Now that I realized it, this is like the first time I've actually hung out with her. We talked before, but never really hung out. _

_ "Hey Hinata I need to go do some training to improve my skills. Do you wanna help me or just watch?"_

_ "I shall help you N-Naruto!" Hinata's voice held determination. _

_ I smiled then ran off to the training fields with Hinata behind me who was smiling, but also blushing._

_**Shino's POV:**_

___Tsunade-sama asked Kiba and me personally to see what kind of a ninja Raven really was. As usual, I just kept quiet. When you're told to do something, you're better off just shutting up and do it quickly to get the job done as soon as possible. Kiba however wasn't as happy and said he deserved something better that was more of a challenge, but Tsunade-sama shut him up. _

_ Right now, Kiba and I were walking around with her. Raven didn't seem to like it at first when we left the ramen place the same time as her, but when I said we just wanted to get to know her then she allowed us. She still didn't look too happy about us walking with her and it seemed she was suspicious of our actions because once in awhile she looked up and around, scanning her surroundings. _

_ "Hey Raven, do you like dogs?" Kiba you idiot._

_ "No, I mean not really fond of them. Sorry Kiba, but your dog is okay because he seems nice, however he doesn't look like he likes me. He keeps growling and wasn't doing that till you guys started walking with me," Raven spoke._

_ Kiba frowned and got ready to say something, but I stopped him and gave him a look. A true ninja wouldn't forget the mission or let someone get to them so easily, especially when they were just answering a question. Kiba sighed then crossed his arms. _

_ "So what's the real reason why you guys are following me around?" Raven spoke again, but made it sound more like a statement._

_ "What are you talking about? We just wanna get to know you, is that a problem for you?" Kiba said sounding cocky, but also trying to stay cool. _

_ Raven turned then and looked at us with a frown. "Really? Then follow me to the training grounds and try to keep up," she said with a smirk then suddenly she was no longer there!_

_**'How could Raven disappear that fast?!'**__ Thinking fast though, I began running after her. __**'How could she run that fast? If she can run that fast, she could either be the type of a close range attack, but also far range attacker. Could she be both?'**__ I thought as I landed in front of her in the training fields. She stood feet apart and her hands on her waist and she was smiling. Her smile held nothing good, but also….impressed possibly? __**'Hmm.' **_

___"Impressive, I've never seen someone ever react that fast to my presence disappearing like that. Well done, Shino." _

_ "Heh, well a ninja would be able to follow his instincts and follow the enemy, but is cautious. You were quite fast which I have to say impressed me. I've fought ninjas who are fast, but you were faster. Is that really how fast you can run Raven?" I interrogated her, wanting answers. _

_ "Want to find out?" Raven smirked._

_ "Is that a challenge?"_

_ "Indeed, prepare yourself!" _

_Quickly I got into position, but I wasn't fast enough to react. I felt her fist connect with my stomach and I went flying back and hit a tree which broke in the process. I sat up and coughed. Blood. Blood was on my sleeve of the coat. I tried to sit up, but I was in too much pain. Just how fast is Raven really?_

_ "Damn, for once I underestimated my opponent. I thought you would be able to defend yourself, but it seems like you can't if I attack you with that much speed. Allow me to help you," Raven said, appearing out of nowhere and outstretched her hand._

_ Looking up, I frowned at her. She looked unhappy, sorry even. With a sigh, I gripped her hand, but then smiled at her. Her facial expression changed into one of confusion and before she could figure it out, I pulled her down and quickly rolled on top of her and held a kunai to her neck. She glared at my trickery and I just smirked at her._

_ "Looks like I win after all Raven," I said feeling cocky._

_ "Heh….well played Shino," Raven said, but she avoided my eyes.  
"Ahem! If I'm interrupting, I'll leave, but Tsunade-sama wants you guys for a mission." Kiba waltzed over to us then suddenly bursted out laughing. _

_ Looking back over to Raven, she was blushing too and she wasn't the only one! I realized I was still on top of her and quickly got off, but fell to my knees and coughed up blood again. Luckily it wasn't a lot, but Raven and Kiba looked at me, concerned. _

_ "Dude! What happened?!"_

_ "He'll be fine Kiba, go back to whatever you wanna do. I'll take care of Shino," Raven said then kneeled down to me._

_ "Accept my help Shino," Raven whispered. _

_ Sighing feeling frustrated, I nodded and she slid her arm around me and helped me stand. We started making our way to Tsunade-sama's office. _

_**Tsunade-sama's POV:**_

_Shino and Raven walked into my office. Shino's hand was gripping his stomach and Raven was eyeing him with concern then she bit her lip. _

"_Tsunade-sama could you heal Shino?" _

_Raising my eyebrows, I stood from my seat and walked over to them. _

_ "Now how did this happen?" I look at Raven and she opens her mouth to explain, but Shino beat her to it._

_ "We were just training and I didn't get to defend myself with one of her attacks," Shino said and looked away. "I rather not go into further details…it would be embarrassing." _

_ I looked over at Raven in time to see her stifle a smile?! If she was hiding a smile, she definitely had to be suppressing her laugh! I've never seen her laugh nor smile! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shino glare at her. Really, what happened between the two?! _

_ "Shino, stand straight so I may heal you," I said, looking back at him._

_ He nodded and did as I said and I began to heal him._

_ "HEY GRANDMA!" _

_ My eye twitched and I pounded Naruto on the head. "NARUTOOOOOO!" _

"_Owe Tsunade-sama," Naruto groaned._

_Raven went over to him and rubbed his head, while whispering something in his ear. Naruto looked at her and shook his head. Raven gave a hint of a smile then stood, helping him up as well._

"_Am I missing something?!" Sakura stared at Naruto and Raven with disbelief. "Are you two-? Are you dating?!"_

_ Raven and Naruto froze, terror in their eyes, but more so Raven's. Raven recomposed herself though and told her no then slapped her upside the head after Sakura mumbled a "yeah right." _

_ I laughed then calmed down after everyone did as well with Raven bitch slapping Sakura then sat in my chair. Looking at everyone, making sure they were all here. Raven, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shino, Shikimaru and Hinata. Neji, Choji, Lee, and Tenten were gonna join them on their mission later on. _

_ "Alright everyone, I have a mission for all of you. You guys have a B rank mission, possibly even an A." All of their eyes widen. "This mission is to go to this secretive village that only us, Leaf village, Sand village and Mist village knows about. The village requires our help to stop this legend that's been haunting them for over a hundred generations. We're also having a few people from the sand to help us complete this mission successfully."_

_ "From the Sand?!" Raven exclaimed._

_ "Yeeeees?" I stretched the word out, feeling cautious. _

_ "Who's joining us from the Sand?" Raven questioned._

_ "Temari, Matsuri and the Kazekage; Gaara." _

_Raven frowned when I said Matsuri, but smiled when I said Gaara's name. Is Raven up to something? I doubt it, but then again I can't predict what she can do, no one can! However…_

_**'Is it possible Raven likes Gaara? What happened while she was there in Suna?! Gaara sent me a report about her fight with one of the strongest Akatsuki members and that he enjoyed her visit. She was allowed to visit anytime and he personally hoped soon. Something definitely must have happened.' **_

_ After settling my thoughts, I realized everyone was chatting among themselves, looking excited and Naruto was doing his usual cheers about the mission being easy and it will be successful. I told everyone to be ready at the gate and leave in an hour. Everyone left, but Raven for I asked her to stay behind. _

_**Raven's POV:**_

_ "Raven stay here please," I heard Tsunade-sama ask me after she dismissed us. _

_ Once everyone was gone and the door was closed, Tsunade-sama stood up and walked over in front of her desk and leaned on it._

_ "Raven I noticed you seemed quite thrilled when I mentioned a few sand ninjas would be helping us, but only a certain person. A certain Kazekage who's name begins with a G and controls sand. Wanna tell me what's going on? Or do I have to investigate myself? I wouldn't mind asking Gaara, after all he sent me a report about your fight there and he enjoyed your visit. Also, Gaara said that you were welcomed anytime." _

_ I sighed knowing Tsunade-sama won't leave me alone about this. When I heard her mention sand ninjas were gonna help us and she said Gaara, I couldn't contain my excitement of how soon I will be seeing my Gaara. She raised her eyebrow impatiently, waiting._

_ "Tsunade-sama you already seem to know what happened while I was in Suna. I fought well with an Akatsuki member and I got to hang out with Gaara little, just getting to know each other okay?" _

_ "Very well, but one more question Raven. About this mission to cease this legend…do you know anything about it?"_

_ "Huh? No, but now that you mention it, you didn't tell us any information Tsunade-sama."_

_ "This troublesome legend in this village, the legend goes off some mystical creature that is supposedly alive till this day and she isn't human."_

_ My eyes narrowed. "A mystical creature who is a she?"_

_ "Yes, she is said to be a ruthless assassin there even though she tends to travel from time to time. The lord there told me that she is some kind of evil demon who has never been defeated before," Tsunade-sama explained. _

_ "Ruthless assassin eh? Hmm…" I glared at the floor then looked back at Lady Tsunade looking calm. "Lady Tsunade, it's clear to me that you expect me to know about this, hell maybe even a little. In all honesty though, I haven't a clue in what you're expecting me to say or even know! What I would like to know is why your acting like I should know when I don't. I understand why you had Kiba and Shino lie to me saying they just wanted to get to know me, but truthfully you had them spy on me. Really, if you want to know something about me, just ask me yourself. Instead of acting like I'm a killing, rogue ninja," I concluded with a huff._

_ "No need to be defensive Raven, I was only curious because the lord claimed she still wonders around here in disguise and suggested I check out anyone who just recently moved into my village or is staying for a while."_

_ "Humph, well I'm off to go prepare for this mission Lady Tsunade so if you don't mind, I would like to leave."_

_ Lady Tsunade sighed then waved me off, saying I was dismissed and I walked out. Unbelievable! The nerve of her to accuse me of being that ruthless, demon assassin! However… she's quite smart, I'll give her that much._

_ "Ayame! I'm home!" I yelled as I took off my boots that had snow on them and walked on. I heard her run down from her room, down here to the kitchen._

_ "Raven! 'Big sister' I'm so glad your home!" Ayame shrieked and hugged me._

_ I returned her hug and started making her lunch before I go. As I cooked I explained to Ayame that I was being sent on a mission that was a B rank, maybe even A. Me and some other ninjas were to go to this village that were in hiding and help rid of this troublesome legend. Ayame questioned me what the legend was, but I lied and said I knew nothing about it. I gave her a plate of food, petted her head then went upstairs to pack. I took out two scrolls. One would hold clothes and bandages even though Sakura was a medic. The other would hold extra weapons and food. I sealed everything in the two scrolls that I know I would need and went downstairs. My boots and scarf were dry so I put them back on. Ayame hugged me tightly before I left to go the gate. _

_ As I walked up to the gate I saw a few people were already there. Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikimaru and myself now. I nodded a hello to Hinata and everyone. Shikimaru looked at me and raised his eyebrow then walked over to me. His hands were in his pockets._

_ "Raven I was told about your abilities from Lady Tsunade because she got a report from the Kazekage so you will be second in command," Shikimaru spoke in a bored tone. _

_ "Why am I not surprised?" My voice showing sarcasm._

_ "Naruto! Hurry up, NOW!" _

_ Turning, I saw Sakura pulling on Naruto's hair to drag him to the gates. Naruto was telling her to stop pulling and to not be so mean to him._

_ Shikimaru and I looked at each other for a moment before we nodded and got everyone to calm down, especially Sakura. After we made sure everyone was here, we took off. While we were running, I noticed Shikimaru was frowning. I slowed down so I was next to him._

_ "Yo Shiki what up with the face?"_

_ "Hmm? Nothing, I was just thinking that's all and Shiki, really?"_

_ "Yes really and you're lying through your teeth, but whatever. So when are we meeting Gaara and the other two ninjas?"_

_ "We're meeting in between the boundary of the fire country and Kakashi is already there, waiting. We will be there soon."_

_ "Okay," I replied and started running faster, wanting to see my Gaara._

_ Shortly we arrived at a river where Kakashi was waiting, he was reading a book. Since I had really good eyesight, I could read the name of it. The title was '__make-out paradise__' and I heard that was a really dirty book. We all stopped in front of Kakashi who just shoved his book in his pocket._

_ "Yo!" He greeted us and I just gave him a look that said whatever._

_ Gaara-kun…he's almost here! I can sense it and I can smell him! His sweet oceany smell kinda. Suddenly though, I heard Sakura and Ino yelling at Naruto again for supposedly doing something wrong. Turning completely to face them, to get them to stop, I heard a voice say one word that made my heart stop then beat again at a much faster rate. Turning slowly, I saw Gaara. Temari and this brown-haired girl that was behind him who must be Matsuri. _

_ "Gaara!" I yelled back with a smile._

_ Gaara smiled back then we walked up to one another and hugged. Both of us blushed, but I sighed happily knowing he was now definitely safe in my arms._


	20. Ch 19: A Competition During A Mission

_**Chapter 19: Competition During A Mission **_

_**Gaara's POV:**_

_Temari, Matsuri and I were making our way to the half point where we are suppose to meet Kakashi and some other leaf ninjas. When Tsunade-sama notified me that Raven was coming, I told Kankuro to watch over the village, for I was joining them on the mission. Truthfully I just wanted to see Raven though, my girlfriend. The bracelet she gave me was on my wrist and as I promised her, I didn't take it off. _

_"Raven," I breathed her name once I saw her at the half point, as if she was the one that was giving me oxygen. The girl that made my heart beat and made me feel at peace._

_Raven turned around and smiled at me once she realized it was me. She called out to me and we both smiled as we walked up to each other and hugged. Everyone looked at us hugging, some were shocked and others were smirking at us. Now I partially wish we weren't hugging, but oh well! Raven and I let go and stood next to one another. Strangely, Kakashi eyed us suspiciously while everyone else now was just smiling at us. Only a few shinobi, were still looking shocked at us. I don't understand why everyone was so shocked of us hugging; I mean is there a problem with that? Raven told me that couples hug and kiss…nothing wrong doing that, but was it wrong to do it in public? I looked over at Raven and saw her blushing a little while my face felt hot like the sun back in Suna and I bet it was beat red._

_Kakashi walked so he was facing everyone and cleared his throat. _

"_Well now that everyone is here and not busy doing anything," Kakashi paused and obviously looked at me and my girl. Wow saying that makes my stomach dance. _

"_Let's carry on with the mission. I'm gonna make teams, but we're still traveling together, for now. Team one is Sakura, Naruto and Hinata. Team two is Sai, Temari and Shikimaru. Team three is Raven, Gaara," Raven and I smiled at each other. "And Matsuri," Kakashi continued listing everyone in groups, but I stopped listening. I was thrilled Kakashi put us together, but once he said Matsuri's name the feeling died. Almost immediately I felt dread and looked at Raven. Raven saw me look at her and quickly turned her head. Before she did that though, I saw her biting her lip and she looked unhappy. Clearly, Raven was angered that Matsuri was in our group. I have to admit, I too, was unhappy because for one thing, Matsuri liked me. She told me and two, Raven was the feisty type and if Matsuri were to challenge her, I know we might as well walk right up to our enemies and let them kill us or something. *__**Sigh**__* _

'_**Raven, please don't do anything rash! Just stay calm and remember you have my heart, not Matsuri. Please don't do anything that could get anyone in trouble!'**_

_**Matsuri's POV: **_

_Temari, Gaara *blush* and I were making our way to the half point where the leaf ninjas were waiting for us. While we ran from Suna to the fire country, I watched Gaara from behind when he wasn't looking. Once we arrived, I saw the leaf ninjas on the other side of the river. All three of us walked on it using our chakra no problem. Just as I was about to ask Gaara something, he walked a little more forward and called out a name. A girl's name to be exact. He said "Raven." This Raven girl turned around. She wore (something like that) high dark blue leggings with black boots and a dark blue tank top with black arm warmers covering most of her arms. _

_She had long, straight black hair that was mostly held in a pony tail and her bangs framed her face nicely. She had dark blue eyes and wore her headband that showed she was from the leaf like a headband. She had two katanas on her back and a small pouch that had weapons on her right leg. Also, she had a few scrolls on her belt that was around her waist. Wow she's a slut, what does my Gaara see in her?! How could I possibly be in competition with her?! _

_Once I saw Raven and Gaara hug, I felt like a volcano that just erupted because I was boiling like lava, boiling with anger and jealousy. Darn it! Temari looked at me and mouthed "what's wrong?" I just shook my head at her. A ninja who was older than all of us and had silver hair walked in the middle so he could see everyone. He told us that he would be putting everyone in groups, but we're still traveling together for now. Humph! Whatever, as long as I get my Gaara and not Raven then I'm good. I didn't have to listen for long when Kakashi stated my name._

_"Team three is Raven, Gaara and Matsuri."  
Oh yes! That slut is on my team, but who cares! I mean just because they hugged doesn't mean they're dating so I have a chance of making Gaara mine! Finally, I just have to somehow keep Raven busy or whatever so Gaara and I will be together. The question is how? I'm beautiful and all, but unfortunately my skills aren't too great. Kakashi ordered us all to get going, but try to stick with our groups. Gaara and Raven walked by us and I put on a big, happy smile.  
"Hi Gaara," I said._

_Gaara nodded a hello to me which I frowned at and Raven smirked at me. As they walked by, Raven swiftly whispered in my ear one thing that made me smile happily in a way.  
"Let the games begin Matsuri."  
I ran behind Gaara and Raven, I didn't have a choice for now, every time I tried to run next to Gaara, Raven would make that impossible because she would make no room for me. Damn her! She's not being fair! Well I never planned on being fair either, but still! _

_Night came fast and we found a clearing to rest in. Everyone starting putting up tents and a few people started a fire. I looked around the perimeter for my Gaara and I found him and he was with Raven. AGAIN! Ughhhhhhh! They were sitting near the fire, talking and they were both smiling. A frown appeared on my face, but I quickly replaced it with a smile and walked over. Step one, act innocent at least, in front of Gaara. Just as I walked over, I heard Gaara say "yes, I promise you Raven." Repressing the urge to bitch slap Raven, I sat down next to Gaara and greeted Gaara with a big smile._

_"Hey Gaara!" _

_"I thought it was Gaara-sama, Matsuri," Raven responded swiftly before Gaara could say anything._

_I frowned at her. "Gaara doesn't mind do you Gaara?" My assumption trailed off into a question at the end._

_"Well um, I'm still kinda your teacher Matsuri so you kinda really should refer to me as Gaara-sama," Gaara spoke in his sexy, deep voice. _

_My face held a twist of shock and anger. Gaara didn't look at me when he said that and after he answered me he looked at Raven. I noticed that Raven had her hand over her mouth and her body was shaking which means that she was laughing! Laughing at what Gaara said to me! How dare she-! I'm so gonna -!  
"Hey Matsuri?"_

_"Huh?" Coming out of my raging thoughts, I realized I answered Raven who looked completely calm now and Gaara was looking down who I bet felt probably awkward now. I did, awkward and embarrassed! Gaara has never said something like that to me before! Why now? Why?!_

_"Could you help me get Gaara some food? He's hungry and I don't want him to get up," Raven spoke smoothly._

_Eyeing her carefully, I nodded and simultaneously we stood up and walked off to grab some fish and water that others caught for everyone. _

_"I win Matsuri," Raven smirked at me and I glared at her. "Gaara is MINE, you lost to your own challenge." _

_"Yeah right! You're just saying that because you want me to back off and believe you so you can have him. Your stupid plan won't work."  
"Oh really? Well why don't I prove it to you?" Raven smiled cockily at me._

_"Fine then prove it," crossing my arms, my dark hazel eyes looked at her in anger and disbelief._

_"No problem. Okay, well wait here. I'm gonna walk back over to Gaara with his plate and kiss him. Your gonna pretend you're not watching, but secretly you will be and you will see him kiss me back. I know you heard him promising me something and that was to always be mine. You really did lose Matsuri," Raven smirked at me then walked off with a plate of food._

_Listening to Raven for once and the last time, I pretended I wasn't watching her and Gaara as I was taking my sweet time getting food. Raven handed Gaara the plate of food which he smiled at her and said something. I assumed he thanked her and oh my god! She kissed his cheek and sat next to him and he blushed. He said something again then she said something, smiling confidently and I could tell he just said "oh" at whatever she said. Before he took a bite, Raven said something which I bet was his name and he looked at her and she kissed him! Holy-! Oh my damn-! I can't believe it! She really did it! Raven actually kissed Gaara! MY Gaara on the lips! After at least a minute, Gaara put the plate down and he kissed back! Gaara put his arms around her waist and Raven quickly put her arms around his neck. Now they were making out. I can't believe this! In shock, anger, pain and rejection I dropped my plate of food right on the ground. Tears welled up in my eyes and everyone looked up at the noise of the glass plate shattering among the grass ground. The talking stopped and Raven and Gaara pulled apart and looked up too. Great, just great. Everyone was looking at me and saw I was crying. _

_"Matsuri? What's wrong are you okay?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that it was Temari and she wasn't the only one that was looking at me with concern._

_I couldn't fathom it; endure the pain and rejection that was flowing through me. Raven was right; I did lose to my own game of challenging her to win Gaara's heart. _

_"I-…I'm fine…I'm fine," I said much louder the second time because the first time I mumbled then quickly ran off to the river that was nearby after shouting that's where I was going. _

_**Gaara's POV: **_

_Wow. Awkward silence just crashed over the whole camp. First Raven came back with a plate of food that she gave me after sitting down on her knees in front of me. I asked her where her dinner was and she claimed she wasn't hungry and ate earlier and I said "oh". Then Raven asked me if I would be mad if she gave me a kiss on the cheek and I told her I wouldn't mind I guess and she kissed me on the cheek. I couldn't help, but blush and she laughed which I smiled at. I love her laugh. Before I could take a bite though, Raven called for my attention again and I looked at her and she kissed me. I couldn't resist her smooth, sweet lips on mine giving me a passionate kiss. Slowly and carefully I put my plate down and hugged her around the waist, pulling her closer to me making the kiss deeper. I felt Raven's arms slide around my neck and I smiled into our little make out session. Suddenly I heard something like glass shatter and Raven and I broke apart and looked towards the source of the noise. Matsuri….it would seem she dropped a plate, but the thing is that she was staring right at us and her mouth was open big enough that a live fish could just jump out of the water and pop in._

_"Matsuri are you okay?" My older sister; Temari went up to her and asked her._

_Matsuri mumbled something at first then spoke louder saying she was fine and ran off to the river. _

_"Huh," Raven said and I looked over at her, seeing a bit of confusion at her._

_Frowning slightly, I turned my body so I was fully facing her. "Raven," I spoke lightly._

_"Yes love?" Raven smiled lightly at me, dark blue eyes staring deeply into my own teal eyes. _

_"Did…did you know Matsuri was watching when you kissed me?"_

_Raven bit her lip. "Truth be told, kind of, but," she paused, holding up her hands to tell me to let her finish. "I wasn't entirely sure. Before I kissed you, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw her looking and if she was, I didn't think she would watch us. That's kinda rude…and weird."  
"I see," I looked at the ground. An unknown emotion appeared inside me, I believe it was called guilt._

_"Gaara do you want me to go talk to Matsuri?" Raven put her hand on my arm. "Surely you wouldn't want things to stay awkward and it wouldn't be a good idea if you went if you want to talk things out so I should go."  
Sighing, feeling a little confused I nodded. Raven kissed me again on the lips which earned quite a few "ooooooooooh's" and we both blushed then Raven walked off to the river. _

_**Matsuri's POV: **_

_Tears. Tears of rage and pain rolled down my cheeks from my eyes as I sat before the river. The moon glowed with a beautiful white light that shone down at me, making the tears on my face sparkle like diamonds. _

_"Small, diamonds glisten as they fall from your eyes revealing pain, rejection, loneliness and sadness." _

_My head shot up and without thinking, I spun around to see Raven sitting on a rock, laying her head on her arm that was propped on her leg. She looked at me casually as if what she just did wasn't well, mean or anything. _

_Glaring at her, I spoke in anger and envy. "You…you bitch! You can just go die for what you did! You cheated!"_

_"Incorrect Matsuri, you just never had a chance because right from the beginning Gaara and I were dating!"_

_Shock fell upon my face. "W-What do you mean?!" My words stuttered._

_Raven smirks. "Meaning, I was just playing with you. Gaara and I have been dating for almost a month now. Toying with people is really fun ya know? Especially when they deserve it, say when a certain girl challenges the girlfriend of the guy they both like to win his heart when one is already dating him." _

_My jaw dropped to the ground and I looked back down, feeling sad. She…She was right. Gaara belonged to Raven, but doesn't mean they will be together forever! Once they break up, Gaara will be mine! _

_"Take my word for what you're thinking, that's never gonna happen. Not as long as I protect Gaara and he promises to be mine," Raven spoke in an ominous tone._

_Sighing, I brushed myself off as I stood from the ground and looked at Raven who now looked at me, her head no longer on her arm that's propped on her knee. Staring determinedly, I clenched my fists._

_"No matter how long it takes, Gaara will be mine."_

_Raven shook her head, sighed then jumped off the rock and landed gracefully in front of me. "Wrong again Matsuri. I know Gaara a lot more than you do; it's the same in the end. You'll only lose. However for Gaara's sake, since I proved he is mine, come back to camp. Everyone awaits you there and is worried. I don't plan on leaving here without you. Truthfully, I was hoping we would be friends, partners at least, but I could tell that wouldn't happen when I noticed the way you looked at my boyfriend." _

_"Humph!" I stomped off back to camp where everyone else was. _

_A few hours later, almost everyone has retired for the night. However, a few ninjas remained to stay up half the night and would switch with other people so they could get some sleep. That's how the plan would go then we would leave once everyone was up and run to the village that required our help. _

_The next day, when everyone was up and ready, we all continue to run. In just a couple of hours, we arrived at a huge waterfall. There were mountains beyond it and trees on the side. They were canopy trees and the water flowed down silently, despite it coming down fast at a great distance. Suddenly, ten people came out of the trees holding spears at us and unfortunately, they surrounded us. _

_"Who are you?! Tell us or die!"  
I gulped and stepped back, backing into Raven and Gaara._

_Raven looked down at me and whispered to me to just stay calm. Still angered by her, I turned my head and I swear once I did that, I heard Raven laugh though it was muffled._

_**'That lying, little witch!' **_

_Kakashi stepped forward and told them that we were hidden leaf ninjas and a few were sand ninjas. The people around us which looked like Indians looked at each other and told us to follow them. Cautiously we did and soon we arrived at a lake. _

_"Follow us through here, I hope you all are good swimmers and can hold your breath for at least a minute or two."_

_Two people jumped in; one man and one woman. Kakashi stepped forward and had a few other ninjas with him and they jumped in. After a couple minutes, Kakashi swam back to the surface and ordered us to follow him. Few ninjas went in at a time and soon there was only a few left, including the Indian people. There was Raven, Gaara (of course), Temari, Kankuro, two Indians and myself. Temari, Kankuro and one Indian jumped in and seemed to have swum to the bottom and I thought I saw a brief glow of light. _

_"Okay Gaara…Matsuri, let's go!"_

_Raven grabbed Gaara's hand then mine. Surprisingly! I tried to take my hand away from hers, but it didn't budge! Okay now I'm glad that I didn't challenge her to a fight because I definitely would've lost! Raven walked us to the river and told us to take a deep breath then she pulled us in with her. _

_Damn! I'm already running out of air and I know we haven't reached the bottom yet! I see bubbles now. Air bubbles coming from me and I start having trouble breathing. Luckily, I see a light now and all of us were pulled through and suddenly we were dragged upwards really fast, exploding from the surface. I took in a huge breath of air and laid on my back on the ground. _

_**'Thank god! For a second I thought I wasn't gonna make it! Wait! Where's Gaara and Raven?!'**_

_Sitting up, I saw Gaara walk on shore, but with Raven in his arms! What the hell?! Why is he holding her?! _

_"Raven?!"_

_Everyone ran by me, her name being repeatedly yelled in fear. Gaara put her down and kneeled by her side. Raven wasn't moving. She didn't look like she was breathing either….oh my god, could Raven be dead?! Or at least, just cannot breathe right now? Gaara leaned forward and pressed his hands on her chest to make some air go through then did the next step that I was surprisingly able to watch. He pressed his lips to hers, to force air down her throat to her lungs and heart. He did that several times more and Raven's eyes shot open and shot up and coughed up some water. Gaara looked at her, afraid then he hugged her when she looked at him. I couldn't help, but sigh and look away at the sky. The sun was setting._

_**Gaara's POV: **_

_These Indian like people took us to a river after coming to a waterfall and told us to take a deep breath because we would have to swim to the bottom where the entrance was to their secret village. Raven took my hand with a small, sad smile. Wait sad? Then she took Matsuri's and walked us to the edge and told us to take a deep breath then simultaneously we jumped in and began swimming to the bottom. Shortly, I saw air bubbles and they were coming from Matsuri! Wait! Now I'm doing it! My vision is starting to get blurry! R-Raven….I looked over at her and her whole body frame glowed. Glowing a nice violet color, she touched our shoulders and suddenly I felt air come into me and my eyes snapped open again. Raven! She's doing this?!_

_**'How can someone like her do this?! How is she this strong?! Was she trained by a legendary ninja or something?! It's like impossible to do this!'**_

_I grabbed Matsuri and Raven's hand then swam fast to the bottom where I saw a light and we went through it and were shoved hard from the bottom to the surface. Matsuri threw herself on shore and took deep breaths. Looking down at Raven, I picked her up in my arms and walked to shore, watching her. Realizing something. Raven wasn't moving and she felt really cold in my arms now, not including the water because I noticed now it's pretty cold too. My heart started to beat faster and this time, it wasn't because of not having enough air! _

"_Raven? Raven!"_

_I laid her down on the grass and began doing CPR. After a few times of doing it, I saw Raven's lips move a little. I did it a couple more times and she was breathing again! She opened her eyes, revealing her beautiful, yet dark abyss eyes. She shot up as she took a really big, loud breath of air after throwing up some water. I didn't realize everyone has crowded around us. They all look a little worried still. _

"_Raven, are you okay?" My voice revealing fear, sadness and worry._

_She nodded and I grabbed her arm and crushed her to me, hiding my face in her neck. She hugged me back with a sigh that sounded like a relief as well. Everyone relaxed and gave us some space. _

"_Raven you okay?"_

_Both of us looked up to see Kakashi. He kneeled down, looking her in the eyes with his one eye since he hid the other with his mask. Kakashi stared at Raven and it was making us both, uncomfortable. _

"_Follow us," one of the Indian look alike woman spoke. Helping Raven up with a small smile which she returned, I kept my arm around her as we walked. _

_Not too long after, we all saw ancient and beautiful buildings! Some were made of stone or ice and surprisingly, some were even made out of glass! The glass buildings had sculptures made of glass too or ice and they were like animals or hero's way back then. Ones that were made of ice though there weren't a lot or stone, had great master pieces of art that seemed to be traditional like man, woman or children wearing strange, yet beautiful clothing. Others were also hero's or just famous for something else. _

"_The glass homes are beautiful," I whispered loudly to Raven._

"_I was thinking the same thing! What do you think Matsuri?"_

_Matsuri just nodded with a timid "uh huh" and I sighed, feeling more guilty._

_Raven wrapped her arm tighter around me and I smiled a little at her. She kissed my forehead and we continued our sightseeing. When I looked forward, I realized most of the Indian people were watching us. Wait a minute. I moved away from Raven and kneeled down, pretending to fix my shoe. Yes I was right. They weren't looking at me with those eyes. They were watching Raven with eyes that scream kill. I don't like this at all. Quickly, yet nonchalantly I stood and began walking with Raven again, my arm around her waist a bit more firmly. _

"_You may enter. Our emperor has been waiting for you," the woman from before, spoke in a bored tone. _

_Kakashi lead the way in, the rest of us was following him. As we walked through the stone door, I heard the woman say something that made my eyes widen and my grip on my girlfriend become tighter. What the woman said concerned me in an unknown way though. The word was "akuma" and I know she was meaning my girlfriend. I can feel it. Akuma means demon. _

"_Ah! Welcome ninjas from hidden leaf and sand! Thank you so much for coming! I am emperor Mana."_

_A man, who looked to be in his early thirties, wore really fancy robes that were possibly made of silk. He wore a hat on his head and was sitting on a plushy cushion that had two guards behind him. Samurais to be exact. Kakashi stepped forward and told the emperor that he was the leader of this mission and introduced everyone. _

"_Temari, Shikimaru, Hinata, Raven and Gaara-sama; the Kazekage of Suna."_

_The emperor smiled at all of us till Kakashi said Hinata and Raven's name. I frowned back at him, not liking how he was giving my Raven a look. _

"_Ladies! Ones whose names are Hinata and Raven. Stand if you will please," the emperor raised his hand._

_Hinata being her typical timid self, stood up carefully and Raven stood as well, but her eyebrows were furrowed in suspicion. _

"_Which one of you is named Raven," he demanded._

"_I am," Raven spoke evenly. _

"_Of course, not surprising. Raven I would like to talk to you. ALONE."_

"_Sorry, but I cannot allow that," Kakashi stepped forward breaking the intense staring contest between them. "I need to talk to you alone emperor Mana. Everyone, please leave." _

_Raven turned around and used her speed to hug me before walking out with everyone. Wrapping my arm tightly around her waist, I gave Mana a glare before we walked out.  
_

_Hey guys srry 4 not updating in awhile so 2 make up 4 it, i made a super long chapter just 4 u guys...if u guys like this chapter comment 2 lemme no ok? pls...i've been having a bad week well actually more than that but bad recently. so pls COMMENT 2 tell me if u still like the story OR even ideas! I will consider them...anyway thnx :) _


End file.
